Charmed Immortals
by mytruealias
Summary: AU/OoC Persephone Isabella Halliwell is the youngest of 5. For 100 years she had been 17 and living with her family but still lonely. She wanted someone of her own, she wanted her soulmate. In a new town can she find her happily ever after. Twil/Char
1. Preview

**Disclaimer: This is my first story, please no flames. Okay, I don't own any of the characters I am simply playing with them for awhile. No monetary gain is being made on anyone's part due to my writing. Oh yeah, before I forget. I promise to put them back when I am done, in better condition then how I got them.**

When you move around as much as the Halliwell sisters did it was hard to make friends outside of each other. The youngest, Bella, found it the hardest. It became even more difficult after the attack that resulted in her grandmother's murder and the subsequent damage that was done to her vocal cords. She was now almost entirely mute, which meant her ability to communicate with others was limited to telepathy with her family and sign language with the others around her. For the past hundred and some odd years or so, life had been pretty much the same. They would move to a new city and their oldest sister Prue would pose as a 25 year old who had custody of her younger sisters. Piper would start at 22 and be in her first year out of college. Phoebe would be 20 and still finishing college. Paige would be a senior in high school at 18 and Bella would be a 17 year old junior. All in all they kept to themselves for the most part and could stay in a town for up to 20 years but that had yet to occur, they typically moved about every 5 years. In the last 75 or so years they added 2 more to their numbers. Piper had found her soul mate in Leo and Phoebe found hers in Coop.

This recent move was brought about by directions from the Elders. They were leaving a small town in southern California and relocating to the even smaller town of Forks, Washington. For the past month the Halliwell sister and the two males in the family had been making preparations for the relocation. Leo had gotten a job at the local hospital as a doctor in the Emergency Room. Prue was doing her freelance photography, Piper was continuing her catering business, this time with a restaurant and Phoebe was going to be running a small martial arts studio. Coop decided that this time around he would work as a handy man. Paige and Bella had registered for school and gotten everything taken care of for Bella's special needs. Besides setting things up for their social life Bella had been joining her two brother-in-laws in almost daily trips to their new home. They had done a lot of work to help keep their family safe. The house was large but considering they were a family of seven adults it fit just right. One of the first things they did was set up warning and protection spells around the immediate property and then again around the house. Next they went about reinforcing the windows and doors of the lower level. After that they went about pretty much gutting the house and finishing it to their liking. The kitchen was expanded and completed to Piper's specifications. A dark room was built off the main entrance for Prue. The large garage was updated so that the family could do their own vehicle maintenance and the small pull barn off the other side of the house was converted into a gymnastics and martial arts studio for Phoebe and Bella. To finish off the upstairs they added 4 more bathrooms and extensive sound proofing between the rooms. The only other two things that had to be done was to get their greenhouse set up and finish all the wards and protection spells around the property and in the house itself.

They finally finished everything less than two days before the start of school. Leo made sure that everything was ready and then orbed himself and Bella into Piper's Jeep. Coop transported himself into the families SUV that Phoebe was driving. Following the two family vehicles was Prue and Paige in the large rented U-hauls.

When they finally arrived at their home in Forks it was already dark, which was fine with them. This way they could back the vehicles into the garage and get moved in with magic without having to worry about someone seeing them, even though their house was off of a small dirt road on the outskirts of town with only one other driveway on it they still where very cautious about when and how they used it. They never used it for personal gain and followed the rule of three to a 'T', never using their gifts for personal gain or against humans unless it was to save them or to protect themselves.

"_Hey guys, I'm going to head to bed. After the past few weeks I'm exhausted. Oh, I plan on being up early tomorrow and riding for a bit and working out. So if you get up and can't find me that's where I am."_

"Okay Bella. Sleep well. And don't worry about setting stuff up tomorrow, we'll handle it." said Piper as she gave her baby sister a hug. After she released her from the embrace the rest of the family gave the youngest Halliwell sister a hug and kiss goodnight. It was a typical routine. The sisters were very protective of their baby sister. They all felt guilty about what happen to Bella. She was the only one still living with Grams when they were attacked. The older sisters had all moved out and were pursuing their own lives. Even though Bella tells them she does not hold any grudges or place any blame on them they still subconsciously are very over-protective of her. That protectiveness was the reason that Paige started as a senior in high school instead of in her first year of college.

**Please please please please review. Constructive comments are welcome, I want to be a better writer. I have quite a bit written and will updated faster with the more reviews I get. Okay, later y'all. **


	2. Motorcycles and Meetings

The next morning Bella got up before the sun rose. She quietly made her way downstairs and grabbed a small breakfast of a bagel and apple before making her way out to their home gym. She stared with stretches and some basic katas before moving to the uneven bars. They were by far her favorite apparatus. She had her own setup though that was different from the typical Olympic one. She had four bars all at different heights and different spacings. After she had her fill with the bars she moved over to the speed bag and followed that workout up with the heavy bag. All in all she spent about 3 hours working out. When she finished she jogged back to the house and made a smoothie. She could hear her family starting to wake up and not wanting to talk just yet made a b-line for the garage and her baby, a Ducati motorcycle. She grabbed her helmet and leathers and quickly donned them. She was on the back road within a matter of seconds and flying towards town and the paved roads. Once on the pavement she pushed the bike to its speed limit on the twisting and turning roads. This was one of her favorite things to do. Riding as fast as she could with no thoughts in her head she felt completely free. She was just a normal girl. Not a girl fulfilling a prophecy, not someone who had been the same age for over 100 years, and most definitely not someone who was, for all intents and purposes mute. She had been riding for almost two hours when she decided to head for home. She had just merged onto the main road back to Forks when she spotted a canary yellow Porsche coming up from behind. It was gaining on her, which she found interesting because not even her sisters could match her speed when driving. As they got close enough to pass, Bella moved over into the empty on-coming traffic lane so that they could pass without having to move around her. When the Porsche finally passes Bella looks over to see who is able to drive at speeds faster than her. What she sees takes her breath away. Sitting behind the steering wheel is a gorgeous young woman with spiky black hair and a breath taking smile.

----------

"Alice, did you slow down or something?"

"Of course not Rose, you know I can't stand to go slow. Why?"

"Well, we're not coming up on that bike as fast as we should be. I mean we should have flown by it already and we are only creeping towards it."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, I would have seen if another vampire was coming to town, even if it was just passing through."

"Yeah, I know. We'll have to talk to the others about it."

"Right… Oh my!"

"Alice what's wrong, what is it?"

"On the motorcycle, she's…. beautiful, and her eyes they are just WOW."

"So not a vampire?"

"No brown eyes, with a hint of caramel. And she is just wow."

----------

When Bella made it home she was ready for a nice relaxing shower. She quickly greeted her family and made her way to the bathroom that she had specifically designed for herself. The whole time in the shower she thought about the beauty that had passed her. After she was clean and the muscles she had worked out that morning where relaxed she got out and threw on jeans and a hoodie before heading downstairs to see what Piper had planned for lunch and if she could use any help. Making it down the stairs she spotted all of her sisters in the kitchen making potions and reading from the book.

"_What's going on? And can I help?"_

"Nothing big Bella, we are just refilling out stocks and getting all the things together to do the warding and protection spells around the extended property." Responded Prue

"How was your ride Bella?" asked Phoebe as Paige nodded her interest in the answer also.

"_Amazing, there was almost no one out on the roads and the difference in terrain makes the ride that much better. Plus you guys know how I love to ride after a good workout."_

"Cool, you didn't work out so hard this morning that you won't spar with me after dinner did you?" asked Phoebe

"_Nope, I'm looking forward to picking back up with the daily sparring"_

"Hey Bella, you think we could take the bike to school this week? I miss riding with you."

"And she wants to make an entrance, as the cool new kids." Snickered Prue

"_Yeah, I was planning on taking it anyway, but I want to leave early so that I can find my way around the school and talk with the teachers."_

"That's fine with me, I'll be ready."

"_Did any of you call dibs on the property line stuff yet?"_

"No, the stuff is ready for it though, it's sitting on the table."

"_Okay, I'm going to grab a bite to eat then I will take care of it."_


	3. Funky Family Traditions

**I want to thank each and everyone of you that reviewed. You guys rock. 500+ hits on my first day, WOW. Thanks to all who read, even if you did not review I still want to thank you. And now to answer some of your questions:**

**assassinsrus- ****Yes, zombies are bad. I will do my best to keep them away and you from becoming one. And about the leaving you hanging, well I don't want to be a slutty author so I can't put it all out there on the first go, gotta keep all you wonderful reads coming back for more. :)**

**Sinistre Ange- I'm keeping Bella's powerS, yes as in plural, close to the chest right now, but think of her as the culmination of many generations of hereditary witches. Kinda like the seventh son of the seventh son kinda thing. Hope me secrecy does not turn you off of the story just really can't give it away just yet, but don't worry her and the whole Halliwell story will be told... eventually. :P**

**Avarenda- The Halliwells are not vampires. The reason Bella 'stopped' aging before physical maturity has to do with the Warren family prophecy. The sister are human but their 'gifts' make them immortal, well as immortal as a vampire (as in there is a way to kill them). Besides that I promise your questions will be answered, you will just have to keep reading to get them.**

**ScOut4It- They can make themselves appeare to be aging and usually do, but when they move it is easier to start at thier original ages, it requires less power and also reduces their signatures that demons track. The Ducati is just a dream bike for me, so thats where I get it from. They make top of the line, very powerful and fast bikes.**

**And last but not least my very first review ever came from Twilightgurl1917. This next chapter is dedicated to you for making my night. All of the others, thank you so much. Stoking the writing Muse's ego will get you very far. Without further ado...**

* * *

After her small lunch Bella grabbed the wicker basket that held all the supplies and headed out to their property line. About 2 acres beyond the back of the house was the start of the tree

line, once she crossed it Bella had about a half mile to walk till she hit the end of their property. Once there she started hanging the mirrors and other wards that they used to notify them

if a demon or other malicious entity crossed into their territory. Next she went about setting the charms every 30 feet or so along the border while continuing to hang mirrors and lay the

trail of herbs. She was at the western most point of their property when she saw something moving fast through the woods. Out of habit she crouched down ready for a fight but when

she saw nothing else she continued walking. Less than a minute later she felt eyes on her back but when she turned to see what it was, she came up blank. Not wanting to be out by

herself when she knew someone was watching she called for her brother-in-law Leo.

"_Leo, can you come out here, I think someone is watching me and I don't want to be out here by myself. Don't orb to me but like 50 yards or so away, closer to the house."_

Within seconds Leo was at her side. He knew not to tell the other sisters that Bella needed help because if he did they all would come out here guns blazing and mother hen their baby

sister to death. He knew that Bella had a very large independent streak.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" asked Leo as he covertly looked around the area, trying to see what was setting of Bella's senses. No getting anything himself he decided to continue talking with his baby sister-in-law.

"How much more do you have to do?"

Bella knowing they were being watched still avoided signing, just in case. _"I just have to finish this side, then work my way out towards the road and around. I'm over half done."_

"Okay, that makes sense. I'm glad you called when you did, Piper and Paige were starting to argue and instead of breaking it up Prue and Phoebe started going at it to. I feel bad for

Coop, since he is still stuck there, but I think he was trying to find a way out. He said something about doing a tune up on your bike and putting your slicks on."

"_Oh boy, what were they arguing about?"_

"You already know what they were arguing about. It's the same thing every time, you."

"_It's not always about me; sometimes it's about how loud you guys are at night, when others are trying to sleep. But really, I don't know why they argue with each other. Every single one of you is  
guilty of it. I'm the only one that can be upset without being a hypocrite."_

"I'm really sorry about that Bella. I know it's uncomfortable for you when you hear all of us at night. Sorry"

"_It's okay Leo." _Chuckled Bella.

"So are you looking forward to school tomorrow?"

"_That is a stupid question; you know how much I hate it. The only reason I go is so we can stay in an area for longer."_

"I know you hate starting at a new school. But it shouldn't be that bad this time, Coop and I checked with the principle and they are a very accepting school."

"_Leo, it's not going to be an issue."_

"Okay, onto other subjects. I heard you had a great ride earlier. Did the new intake valve do the trick?"

Instead of verbally answering Bella simply nodded her head and gave Leo a huge ear to ear smile.

"_They are still there and slowly working their way closer to where we stand. I think you should let them know we know they are out there. Maybe they will show themselves if they know they have been caught."_

With a slight nod of his head Leo did just that. "Whoever you are that's out there we know that there are two of you, just come out and say hello already. We just moved into town and

want to make friends."

"_Nice bro way to look desperate." _As Bella finished her mental reprimand two young men stepped out of nowhere.

"Hello, we did not mean to intrude. We were just curious and did not want to scare anyone by walking up to them in the woods. Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Jasper Hale and

this is my boyfriend Edward."

"Well, it was a little odd to know someone was out there and not be able to see them. What are you doing so deep in the woods anyway?" asked Leo while glaring at the one named

Edward as he scowled in their direction.

"We live just down the road; we own this land back here and have trails all through it. We like to take walks and look at all the wonderful plant life. If I may ask, what are you doing out

here?"

Bella started signing her answer which Leo interpreted. "**We just moved here and my sisters and I come from a family very large on tradition and superstition. I was just following said customs by walking the border of our land and leaving tokens of our history. The charms are from our Celtic heritage and have been passed down for generations. The mirrors in the trees stem from an old Druid tradition. They are supposed to reflect bad moods and emotions from our home while reflecting and increasing the good ones back towards us. The line of dried plants on the ground is supposed to keep wild animals out**." Bella added to Leo telepathically "That_ was the biggest load of horse shit with partial truths that I have ever told."_

"Oh, okay. We heard you talking about starting school. Will you be attending Forks High?" asked Edward with a slight edge to his voice.

This time Leo answered for Bella. "Yes, she will, as a junior and her older sister Paige will be starting as a senior. The others are so happy to see the babies of the family finally adults."

Bella glared daggers at Leo while cursing him out in his head. She even threw in the sign that went along with the words.

"How many sisters do you have?" asked a curious Jasper.

"**I have four older sisters but my family has a total of seven with my brother-in-law Leo here, and my other one Coop who is back at the house**." translated Leo.

Edward seemed to be calming down some, and started to actively participate in the conversation. "I hope you don't find me rude but earlier when you were conversing it appeared that

Leo was holding a one sided conversation, you were not signing?"

"I was just reading her facial expressions. We have known each other for nearly 10 years, so it is simple to know what she is thinking just by the look on her face." Leo fielded the

question because he knew that it would make Bella uncomfortable. Jasper and Edward noticed the change in emotion from Bella and immediately focused on her. She was glaring at Leo

whose face was turning red and he tilted his head towards the ground as if embarrassed.

Bella did not like where this conversation was headed so she called for Phoebe telepathically. Out of all of her four sisters she was closest with Phoebe. They spent the most time

together, between training and their other interests, to a point. Basically Phoebe 'got' her baby sister. She understood that she was intensively independent. And that she became even

more so after the attack, Bella refused to be helpless ever again and thus she threw herself into training and making herself dependent on no one. She also understood how lonely Bella

got. Not, that she didn't have anyone to talk to but she had no one to love. Bella may have been the youngest but she had been alive for over a hundred years, and the fact that she had

never had a relationship let alone been kissed was constantly on her mind. Phoebe was the only one who knew how desperately lonely Bella was, and also that she had pretty much

given up on ever finding someone.

When Phoebe heard the desperation in Bella's voice and saw the images that she was sharing she excused herself from the argument with Prue and took off running for her sister. She

was the fasted after Bella. When she arrived she saw and felt what the situation was. She also got the hint that someone was trying to keep the emotions in check but was unable to

influence Bella.

"Hey Sophi, Leo. You guys make new friends and not invite me to meet them, that's just rude." Commented Phoebe as she came into the small clearing they had stopped at.

"Hi Phoebe. I would like you to meet two of our neighbors, Jasper and Edward. And no we were not hiding them from you." Responded Leo.

"I thought her name was Bella" said Edward as he looked at the new comer.

"**My full name is Persephone Isabella**." Translated Phoebe

"Oh" was all that Edward said.

"Leo, Piper is looking for you. She said something about moving the potting soil into the greenhouse." Said Phoebe with a pointed look at her brother-in-law.

"Oh okay, I better go then. Don't need her yelling at me after Paige has got her all riled up." With that Leo took off at a jog towards the house.

Once he was gone Phoebe turned to the two males across from her and her sister. "So, who's who?"

"I'm Jasper and this is Edward." Said the tall blonde one.

"It's nice to meet you both. Are you guys going to college in Port Angeles?"

"_Phoebe, are you doing that or is one of them. I keep feeling something brushing my brain and it is driving me crazy."_

"_It's not me Izzy. I think it's the both of them. There are two different people doing it. I have been here for less than 5 minutes and I want to scream. I don't know how you have handled it for so long." _

Edward and Jasper just stood there for a moment just looking back and forth between the two women. They knew something was going on but they didn't know what. Edward was the

first to recover.

"No, we both go to Forks High. I'm a junior and Jasper is a senior. My twin sister, Alice, and older brother, Emmett, also go there, same as Jasper's twin sister, Rosalie."

"Oh, that's nice. I thought that Leo said that you both were our neighbors but as far as I know there is only one other house on this road."

"We are both your neighbors. Our mom and dad adopted us. My sister and I lost are parents when we were still very young and our birth mother's cousin, our mom, adopted us. Edward, Alice and Emmett were adopted when they were 5 and 6 from an orphanage in Alaska."

"We're sorry to hear about your parents. We know what it's like. Our mother died when we were all young and our grandmother raised us. She passed away just under 7 years ago. We were all really lucky though. Our oldest sister Prue applied for custody of us and actually got it. So we've never been split up but it's been rough. You and your family are very lucky to have a mother and father that love you so much." As Phoebe spoke she wrapped her arms around her sister and gave her support. No matter how many times they told the story or how far

from the truth it actually was Bella took it badly. But then again, she was the one most affected by their past. Their mother, Patty died when she was only 3 and the attack that led to the

death of their Grams also caused her to lose the ability to vocally speak. So Phoebe was not surprised when Bella leaned into her embrace and started to minutely tremble.

Jasper noticed the sudden appearance of the emotions that had previously only spiked into existence. Edward reading his mind noted the same things and checked his watch, effectively

giving him a way to leave the conversation without seeming rude.

"Jazz, Mom will be wondering if something happened to us if we stay out much longer. We should head back. It was nice meeting the both of you. Bella we'll see you tomorrow at school."

With that the two men said their goodbyes and took off towards home.

Phoebe and Bella shared a look and set to work finishing up the ward and charm placement. They wanted to get this finished and get back to the house to share what they had

encountered with their sisters.

* * *

**This is the part where you leave a review and tell me what you think. But also, I want you to tell me do you want shorter chapters with updates more often or longer chapters updated less often. As of right now I can pretty much promise an update of longer chapters at least once a week, or shorter at least 3 times a week. So you tell me, short and fast or… I'm not finishing that it was starting to sound really dirty. So yeah, hope to hear from y'all on what you think, adios. **

**Please, please, please review. My Muse has a bit of an ego and loves the attention reviews give her. Now I am not opposed to begging but the Muse hates it and refuses to talk to me for quiet some time after I do such 'immature and sad' (her words not mine) things. So yeah that is all. See Y'all later.  
**


	4. Dynamics of Family

**Like I said before, I own nothing. **

**kenyon87: the pairs that I have planned are Carlisle/Esme, Rosalie/Emmett, Jasper/Edward, Alice/Bella, Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Coop, Prue/?, and Paige/?**

**ScOut4It- there have been many a stories that have kept me up way past my bed time and if I something I wrote were to fall under that category I would be more that estatic. Everyone at one point in their life wants to have something of theirs be considered a guilty pleasure. Hehe.**

**alyse-m-campbell- don't worry there is a whole lot of Alice coming up. Her and her hyper pixie ways are on there way.**

**Kiwi Skin- My Muse would thank you but she has this Rosalie diva thing going on at the moment, so instead I will give you a very heartfelt thanks because keeping her happy is a full time job and when I don't have to do it I get to spend more time on my writing. Thank you once again.**

**shamrock317- All of their powers are at their most advanced stages, they have had over 100 years for their powers to mature. Bella's power is not telepathy, due to her injuries and how they were acquired the spell that activated all their powers also gave Bella a means to communicate. I hated it when Prue died, it really messed with the family dynamic and I don't think they ever really recovered. Plus I always felt like Paige's character was more suited, personality wise, as a middle child. I figured Phoebe was best suited to understand Bella's independent streak because she has a big one of her own that mellowed over the season as she matured as not only a person but also a witch and sister.**

**100ways- I can't say exactly how Bella lost her voice just yet, but what I can say is that it along with a few other injuries are due to the demon attack that took Grams' life and nearly her own.**

**assassinsrus- I'm really glad that you like my story so much. When it comes to Bella's character she is without a doubt OoC. I didn't want her to be like she was in the books. She is a Halliwell after all and thus had to have more characteristics like her strong sisters than the meek girl she was.**

**To everyone else, thank you so much for your reviews. I enjoy reading your feedback and am more than happy to answer the questions you have. I will not answer all of them though because that would give away parts of the story. I also am more than happy to discuss anything you would like, well to a point that is. If you don't feel like putting it in a review just PM me, but don't not review. Okay, that's all for my pre-chapter rant. Here's what y'all have been waiting for...**

* * *

Once Edward and Jasper were out of sight from the Halliwell sisters they took off at a dead sprint to their house (pun intended, hehe). As they neared it Edward picked up on the thoughts of the whole family. But the ones that stood out in his mind the most were those coming from Alice. She was pretty much shouting them at the top of her lungs in her head. (Just a random tidbit, when it comes to Edward's power the more you are concentrating on your thoughts the louder they are. Thus if Alice, who is a vampire and has more simultaneous cognitive ability as a human, if only thinking about one certain thing, it is like she is yelling at a volume that could only be achieved by a vampire. That is all.)

"_She was so beautiful… and her smile… I thought my heart started beating for a second. I wonder who she is. I wonder if she was passing through or lives here. I wonder why I didn't see her in a vision. I wish I knew her name. That would make all of this more real and less like a dream. If the goddess had a name she would be more real than just a face flying by at a hundred plus miles."_

Her constant thoughts about the young woman she saw on the motorcycle coupled with the emotional feedback he was getting from Jasper, who was being influenced by Alice caused him to blurt out her name.

"Alice, her name is Bella and she is one of our new neighbors." The squeal heard from upstairs caused everyone to cover their ears. When Jasper and Edward finally made it into the house everyone was settling in around the dining room (conference) table.

"Hello boys," said Esme "Alice has some news she wants to share with us that both she and Rosalie believe is important."

"Before she shares what she has to say, I think what Jasper and I need to tell everyone will answer most of the questions her information will cause. " when Edward finished speaking everyone at the table turned to look at Alice. She simply nodded her head, letting Edward know that she was okay with him going first. She was in fact doing a mental happy dance that her annoying but lovable brother was going to tell her more about her new obsession. The smile she shot his way did very little to hide just how truly excited she was.

"The girl Alice saw earlier today, Bella, is one of our new neighbors. She moved into the house down the road with her four older sisters and two brother-in-laws. She and the next youngest sister are both in high school. She will be a junior and her older sister, Paige, will be a senior."

Jasper cut in with what he had picked up. "When they were talking about their family I got spikes that they weren't telling the truth but overall it was like trying to get emotions off a tree. Edward had the same problem with their thoughts, but with hers he never heard a single thing." At Jaspers words everyone turned to Edward. They had never encountered anyone that Edward couldn't read.

"I never got any of their thoughts but more like general ideas. They were wary of us and knew that we were lying about who we are and our history. Bella was impossible to read, it was like she wasn't even there. The signatures I get from everyone's mind is unique and helps he filter through thoughts for specific people. The spot where her thoughts should have been was empty, and not the kind of empty that occurs when someone is intentionally blocking… or at least attempting to block their thoughts. It seemed as if she was mute, but not deaf. Also, her one brother-in-law and sister that we met with her seemed to be having a conversation with her but she didn't saying a word."

"Besides how she was acting and the way her and her family affected our powers, there was also what they were doing that was odd. When we first saw her she was walking around the edge of their property leaving a trail of herbs on the ground and mirrors and charms in the trees. She said it was because her family was steeped in tradition and had very superstitious ancestors but to me it was a little over the top for a family tradition. Plus the way she was going about it was very meticulous almost ritualistic. With some I would say they were just very eccentric but with her it seemed a little less crazy."

"I recall something like that from my human life but I can't remember the specifics. Which is informative in and of its self. For a tradition to last that long its more than just superstitions that are keeping it alive. Just be careful around them till we know exactly who and what they are. I also think that we should make sure to head far in the opposite direction if you need to hunt. Not only do we not want any slipups they are an unknown and could expose us intentionally or not. And with two of our prevention methods neutralized we need to depend on Alice more."

"Well, ummm…..I can't see them, like at all." Before anyone could interrupt her she hurriedly continued on, "But they do not completely obscure my vision like the wolves. I can still see us and as far as I can see we are not going to have any 'major' problems."

"Alice, they need to know about the minor ones too." Sometimes Alice wished Rosalie could just keep her trap shut.

"Fine," she huffed "the one that you met today, you said her name was Bella, well just don't piss her off. I can't tell exactly because I can't see them, but Emmett and Edward will be in serious pain if they piss her off."

"Explain, please." Said Carlisle.

"Dad, I can't. All I can see is Edward and Emmett lying on the ground groaning. Edward's mumbling about leaving her alone from now on. And Emmett is promising to never to say the Helen Keller driving joke again."

Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle all turn inquisitive eyebrows to Emmett after Alice finished. The joke was not familiar to any of them, which was odd because no matter how stupid the joke Emmett had to tell it to every member of the family, multiple times.

The big bear had the good graces to look embarrassed. Although he could not blush he was doing a good job of staring at his hands on the table, while he twiddled his thumbs. That was, until Carlisle cleared his throat.

"I don't wanna tell it." pouted Emmett. If it was possible he looked more like a little boy when he pouted then when he was giggling and giddy.

"Bear, you're not getting out of this. Your best bet is to just get it over with, the longer you wait the worse they are going to get." said Edward in a consoling tone even though his eyes held and mischievous smile.

"Fine!" Huffed Emmett as he proceeded to quickly mumble the joke. To no avail since he was talking to a room full of vampires they all heard it clearly. But Rosalie asked him to repeat it clearly a second time.

With a dejected look he said it more recognizable the second time. "Why's Helen Keller a bad driver?"

"And what was the punch line again?" questioned an evil looking Jasper.

"Cause she's a woman."

The rest of the night Emmett had to endure being scolded by not only his wife, but his mother and father also. Jasper and Edward got a good laugh out of it. Well until they turned on them too. Alice stayed out of it. She just thought the joke was in bad taste but even that thought was fleeting as her entire being was consumed with thoughts of their new neighbors, but more specifically one new neighbor; a certain youngest sister that answered to the name of Bella.

_"I don't know exactly what they are. It felt like they were vampires but somehow different. Kinda like a vampire without the demon. They had golden eyes, which is one reason I don't think they are normal vampires, but I can't think of what else they would be."_

"Well if they are vampires, living in the Olympic peninsula is the best place in the U.S. for them. And if they were able to hold a conversation with you and not attack let alone go to school, they must have some control. We will just have to keep an eye out for them." said Prue, effectively ending the conversation. She was the leader when it came to family affairs and her sisters were fine with it. They all had their roles to play and except on very rare occasions would not trade their own for that of another.

"Dinner will be ready in about two hours." said Piper as she walked back into the kitchen. If Prue was the 'father' of their family then Piper played the role of nurturing 'mother' to a T.

The relationship between all the sister had matured over the years and then been cast in titanium through all the demons and evils they had faced. They still fought and argued but overall they were more like best friends than bickering sisters. Well, for the most part that is. Piper and Paige seemed to always go at it over stupid things, same as Phoebe and Prue. But as the years wore on the epic nature of their fights diminished, and now instead of Bella always having to break them up before they came to blows; the fights seemed to just burn themselves out. Now Bella thought they just did it because they thought it was fun and a way to pass the time.

"Ready to spar?" questioned Phoebe as she looked at her sister, Bella.

_"Yeah, just let me change and I'll meet you out there."_

While Phoebe and Bella were sparing they tried to figure out what the Cullens where. If Bella thought they were vampires then she was probably right. When you spent nearly six months as something you tended to not forget what they looked and acted like.

Bella had been kidnapped and changed by a spell instead of being bitten. Those six months were absolute hell for her sisters, they tried everything to find her but nothing worked. Until finally about a week before they were able to rescue her, Paige set herself up as bate. The vampires changed her the same way they did Bella and took her back to their lair. Unbeknownst to the red eyed creeps, Paige had a locater on her that the sisters used to track her and save them both.

Now more than twenty years later Bella still liked her steaks on the rare side, and even maintained the heighten attributes of the vampires. Nothing to their extent but she had definitely become much more than she was before. Her already strong muscles seemed to gain even more control without adding bulk, while her speed also increased. Not to mention that her senses became the most acute of the family, overall nothing superhuman more like the most advanced and precise the human genome would allow. Probably the most noticeable trait was her lower body temperature. Instead of the typical 98.6 when healthy, she ran more like 84.3. (Just an FYI, the temperatures are in degrees Fahrenheit.)

After their sparring session in which they determined that they didn't have enough information to make a convincing argument Phoebe and Bella went back into the house and showered before joining their family for dinner.

Their night progressed much as it had before the move. After they ate the whole family would clean up and Bella would pack her and Paige's lunches with the help of Piper. Then they would all relax and watch TV or read or just chat till they went to bed. They loved nights like this, nights when they could all be together without a demon trying to kill them or one of their innocents. Nights like this were always a blessing whenever they came. And seeing as they were sent here for a specific reason they knew that at any moment their peace could be destroyed.

* * *

**Okay here's the part where all of you lovely readers leave a review. Just an FYI the more reviews I get the faster I will update. So if you like the story and want to read more quicker than a week from today leave me a review. At the time of me posting this I have a total of 37 reviews. I will post the next chapter sooner than next Monday if I can get 60. Now I know this seems like a lot, but if a review is more in-depth than just a few words and shows some insight I will count it as more than one. So there, its a little incentive for y'all. So review away. Hehe**


	5. Morning Monsters and Motorcycles

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I have to make this part quick this time. My internet has been on the fritz all day. I promise my responses to your reviews will be longer next time. Okay here goes the speed version of me answering y'all.**

**I will post a mini update that lists the powers of the Charmed Ones for all of you that are not familiar with the show. I am trying to make the chapters long and write more of the situations out, so tell me what you think. The Hyper Pixie Ways will start to show in this chapter and will only increase over the next few. Any other questions that I have not answered or that you have not asked yet I will answer at the start of the next chapter. Provided that me answering it will not give away a part of the story to come. With all that said, here is the chapter I promised all you lovely readers and reviewers. Enjoy.  
**

**I don't ride though I would love to if I had a bike. So what I have written is strictly from my imagination, I tried to apply the rules physics to what I have Bella doing. If for any reason what I am suggesting is impossible then blame it on her magic. Also I do not know any sign language beside the alphabet and the occasional obscene gesture that probably has no real basis. Thus I know that what I have written that supposedly Bella is signing is not strictly correct more like the implied translation.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------  
**

The next morning Bella got up at the crack of dawn. Phoebe wanted to help her get ready for her first day of school. Before her sister attacked her with Bella Barbie time she ran downstairs and got the coffee going. It was common knowledge around the Halliwell Manor that certain sisters, :::cough::: Prue :::cough, cough::: Piper :::cough:::, that shall remain mostly nameless can't even be considered human without their first cup.

She then made her way back up the stairs to take a shower. She turned on her iHome system in her room, which coincidentally had speaker connected to it throughout not only her room but also her bathroom, before setting it to shuffle and repeat her 'wake up' playlist.

Bella thought the only thing better than feeling the hot water pound into her sore muscles was when she was able to completely submerge herself in water and just float. She found something so serene and comforting about the weightlessness the water invoked.

She made a mental not to herself to make more shampoo and body wash for herself. The stores never had the scent that she loved; it was a combination of sandalwood and lilac. It was uniquely Bella and after smelling it on her skin you would agree that anything else would just not smell right coming from her.

She was just stepping out of her bathroom with her robe on when Phoebe knocked on her door to help her get ready.

_"Have the morning monsters descended on the coffee yet?"_

"They were just stumbling their way down the stair when I knocked. I would say it'll be at least ten minutes till they stop resembling Wendigos and probably twenty-five till they can be called completely human. Prue looked rough but Piper looked like she didn't sleep at all."

_"Do you think Leo could get a couple of IV stands from the hospital, that way we can just main line the coffee into them?"_

"If he can't, I'll just nick 'em. Save us all from their venomous morning bites." Both the sisters snickered at that.

Prue and Piper had been known to be a little touchy in the mornings. Prue was not opposed to moving your seat out from underneath you before you sat, or making your food runaway from your mouth. Piper would 'accidentally' blow up your coffee cup, or if you really pissed her off she'd just freeze your car when you went to leave. They may all be adults but that didn't mean grudges, however minor, still weren't held.

_"Let's get the Bella Barbie show on the road. The quicker we do this the less painful it is."_

It was common practice for Bella to have her hair in some sort of braid or braids when she went to school. Her powers were still highly volatile when it came to her emotions. They tended to get away from her when she got angry or overly stressed, and when people saw lightning jump between her hairs, they usually think the worst. Besides the two French braids that Phoebe put in her hair, she also picked out her clothes. Makeup was never commonplace for any of the Halliwell women, why cover god-given beauty with man-made products, or so their Grams always said.

After years of the same routine Bella had learned not to complain and fidget, it just made it take longer and Phoebe along with the other Halliwell sister had learned not to push their fashion sense on Bella. So all in all getting her ready for school was a compromise. She let them do her hair and pick out her clothes as long as they followed her fashion sense, somewhat. Today's compromise resulted in Bella wearing a pair of hip hugging jeans and a long sleeve forest green Henley with her brown leather jacket and matching shit kicker boots. She also wore her ever present wrist cuffs which held the Halliwell five spoke Celtic knot.

When they finally made it downstairs Piper was pulling the fresh muffins out of the oven and there was a new pot of coffee gurgling its last drop of chocolate hazelnut deliciousness.

_"Morning everyone, is it safe in here yet, or do we need to wait a little more before starting on civil morning conversations?"_

"It's safe 'Persephone'. I see you're in a good mood this morning." snarked Prue as she refilled her cup of coffee and filled another one for Bella.

_"Your should know by now that good and morning should never be used in the same sentence unless they are meant in sarcasm or the negative, especially on when I have to go back to school that day. I really hate having to start so young, why can't demons just forget what our magical signature feels like. Just once I would like to go twenty-five years without high school. Okay, I'm done complaining about things I can't change. My big girl panties are officially on and doing their job."_

"Glad to hear you decided to wear underwear today, that whole going commando thing has gotten you in more trouble than anything else."

_"Oh bite me. At least I always wear a bra. I think the last time you picked me up from school the boys about lost it when your nipples played peek-a-boo with their libido."_ Bella and Prue both laughed at that. They could never mock fight for very long, one of them would always start laughing and that would be the end of it.

"You ready for today?"

"_As ready as I ever am. I just want to get the first day over with, after that I'll worry about tomorrow. Plus after the first week things settle down, not a whole lot but they do settle a bit. I just hate all the shit. And no Phoebe we are not spreading the rumor that I have multiple STDs. I don't care if it will keep the boys away; we are doing no such thing." _

Bella sticking her tongue out at the end just made them all bust out laughing. Phoebe tried every time they moved to convince Bella to let her do it, and the idea never flew. After her hard persuasion techniques of the 1990's it was more of a joke than a real idea.

"I know, and just remember we are less than a call away, and Paige is right there on campus with you."

_"Thanks, Piper these are wonderful. If I knew you were making these I would've been down here to help. Thanks for making my favorite."_

"Not a problem Bells, you know that the cream cheese blueberry muffins are one of everyone's favorites. But I did make them just for you." said Piper with a grin and a wink at her baby sister.

Paige chose that moment to come thundering down the stairs, closely followed by Coop and Leo.

_"What took you guys so long? I mean, Paige is always the last one down but you two sometimes beat me down here to get the coffee started."_

"I got a last minute assignment about four hours ago and just got back. I really miss the old days when young love was accepted. That was the fifth job this month that I had to help a guy stand up to his parents about wanting to marry his high school sweetheart. I mean really, they have been dating for eight years. He's twenty-one now and the girl's twenty. I just don't understand what happened to true love. I don't know what Leo's excuse is."

By now everyone in the kitchen was staring at the blonde in question, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Yeah Leo, what took you so long to get down here?" goaded Piper with a smirk on her face.

In response, the white lighter's cheeks blazed a bright crimson red and his attempts to speak and supply an excuse came out a sputtering mess.

_"Never mind I don't want to know. I so don't want to know what my older sister did to you. I'm already scarred for life and now that I can't hear it I am convinced it doesn't happen. So let's just keep it that way. The horizontal monster mash, lambada, the making of purple and always popular no pants dance; as far as I'm concerned no longer occur in this house." _

"What about the…." Started Paige.

_"Don't you dare finish that sentence Paige! Just stop right there."_

"Take away all my fun." Huffed the pouting Paige.

The family sat around the kitchen table and ate their breakfast while making small talk and discussing their plans for the day. As usual Bella was the first finished, she ran upstairs and grabbed her bag along with Paige's.

_"Paige I'm leaving in less than five minutes. Bye everyone, see you after school."_ With a wave to her family Bella headed out to the garage and wheeled her bike out while putting on her helmet. She patiently waited for Paige and was about to go in and get her when she finally came running out the front door.

"Sorry, I know I'm almost late, you forgot to grab our lunches and Phoebe had a premonition. She said it was about a car cutting us off on the way to school. So just an FYI."

_"Thanks. We'll just have to show them it takes a lot to pass us, and to cut us off we'll just wheelie right by them."_

"Bella, please don't kill us, please" The laugh that escaped the youngest Halliwell was whiskey rough and raspy but by no means could it be considered ugly.

Donning their full helmets the pair got on Bella's bike and she proceeded to peel out of their driveway; going way too fast for the likes of Paige.

The sisters were about halfway to school when they heard a vehicle behind them. Bella knew that since they had not passed anyone that the car had to be coming up pretty fast for them to even hear it over the loud roar of her bike. This must have been what Phoebe was talking about thought Bella.

_"Paige, grab your under seat handholds and don't let go till I say you can." _

"Don't you dare, no don't" squealed Paige.

That was all the warning she got before Bella sped up and threw her shoulders back forcing the bike into a steep wheelie. When the potentially offending car got right up on the ass of Bella's bike she, still in the wheelie position, threw the bike in reverse and spun it on it back wheel, thus facing the other vehicle. Standing up on her pegs and leaning over the handle bars so that she could see the other car and its passengers she threw the face of her helmet up and winked before throwing them a cocky salute, and then righted the bike back on the ground facing forward. She then hit the button that her sisters feared most, her NOS button. With blue flames escaping her dual exhaust she exploded away from the massive Jeep and out of sight.

The entire time Paige was screaming and swearing up a storm. This was the last time she would ride with Bella. And this time she meant it… Yeah right.

* * *

"Holy shit, did you guys see that?" squealed Emmett. He was like a little boy who had just seen the t-Rex in 'Jurassic Park' for the first time.

"How could we not, she pretty much forced us to watch." Said Jasper. "Not that I'm complaining because, seriously that was amazing."

"Alice" said Rosalie as she tried to get the pixies attention, "Alice?"

"Just give her a second Rose that was the same bike that you guys saw yesterday, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, she's kind of off in La-La land. Before that little show she had a vision. So put those two together and you get a big ole pile of catatonic Tinkerbelle somewhere in the vicinity of cloud nine."

"Ali, honey, you're kind of drooling." Said Jasper as he reached over and wiped her bottom lip.

"Wha… No, I was not drooling. And Edward, don't compare me to that blonde fairy slut. I mean really, my fashion sense is so much better than hers, and I so don't ever want to kiss that player Peter Pan." To make her point even more clear she involuntarily shivers at the mention of kissing Peter Pan.

"Right you weren't drooling and you also weren't thinking about her smile. Nor were not so innocently wondering what her body looks like under those leathers. Haha. According to Jasper you're quite smitten."

"Shut up Edward. Leave my thoughts alone or I'll start thinking about all kinds of girlie parts."

"Okay, sorry. No need to go for the heavy artillery."

"Okay enough with the pointlessness. Now who the hell was that chick, and where did she learn to ride like that. Cause I'm pretty sure she's my new hero."

"What happened to … Never mind. That was Bella Halliwell driving and I'm assuming her scared passenger was her older sister Paige. Edward, did you happen catch what Paige was thinking?" asked a slightly laughing Jasper.

"I caught a few words, all along the lines of if she lives through this she is going to kill Bella. And then something with blue twinkling lights, but that was all, and for me to see them she must have been screaming them in her head."

The low hiss that escaped from Alice made her brothers laugh.

"Take a chill pill Pix, her sisters not really going to kill her. No need to go all territorial vampire on the poor girl. Before you get all possessive, maybe you should meet her. But let's not forget that her whole family could be trouble. We know nothing about them, and with Jazz and Ed having a hard time getting anything off them we need to keep our distance a bit." Emmett was rarely serious but when he was there was always a good reason. Although it never failed that his whole serious vibe would be dashed when he flashed his boyish grin with its twinkling dimples.

"I don't even understand why you all are so interested with this fucking human. She is pretty much food that we can't eat; nothing more and probably much less." Lucky for Rose they had just pulled into the parking lot and Edward had dragged the fuming Alice out of the Jeep.

The thoughts running through her mind were even scaring Edward and he wasn't even the intended target. Jasper was doing all he could to feed calm and relaxed into his sister, but he was fighting an uphill battle. If this didn't end soon the feedback from Alice would have him attacking Rosalie instead.

Luckily as soon as they were all out of the Jeep the Cullen family looked across the lot where there was a lone figure sitting on the bike that had astounded them all.

Rosalie's real life saver came in the form of a laugh. It wasn't the action itself that caused her, well un-life, saving distraction but more its sound and most of all, the person it came from.

It was a laugh like none of them had ever heard before. Vastly different from the bell sounds that their family laughter reminisced of. This laugh was rougher but no less as sweet. Alice's knees nearly buckled when she heard it. To her it was to most beautiful sound in all the world; even more beautiful than the imagined sound of her heart beating.

When the rider removed her helmet the less restricted noise only captivated the Cullens even more. Poor Rose, try as she might could never deny the beauty of that sound.

When the breeze changed direction and met them head on, the collective inhalation was so deep you would have thought that had not breathed in years.

The scent of Bella was captivating just like her laughter. And although it smelt wonderful and delicious none of them had the urge to drain her. Whether it was due to the fragrance itself or the underlying instinctual urge of danger it invoked. Either way the universal gasp they all made got them caught in their staring as Bella whipped her head toward them.

In one of the oddest occurrence to ever befall a vampire Alice felt as if she would faint. Luckily her saving grace was her perpetual hyper behavior. It would have been quite comical to watch; knees starting to buckle and eyes roll back into head while she also seems to vibrate with her excitement and unmistakable energy.

Edward was silently shaking with laughter. The mental images Alice's scattered thoughts were creating were hilarious. The idea of her fainting while continuing to bounce around was one of the funniest things he had ever imagined. Second only to Emmett wearing a pink tutu with sparkles and telling Rosalie he was prettier than her.

Just before he lost control Jasper sent out a huge wave of calm. Not only helping his mate keep it together but also stopping Alice from spazing anymore and helping to keep Rosalie, who had managed to recover her air of bitch queen supreme, from snarling and possibly sending Alice into a fit of homicidal rage.

Alice the meanwhile continued to stare at Bella. The fact that the leather clad brunette had met and locked eyes with her only seemed to egg her on.

* * *

**My muse has been working over time lately. Let's just hope she stays happy. My next chapter update will be more on the information side than story. I will have a list of the Charmed Ones powers and also a little back story on Coop and Leo. Besides that it will have a few more aids to help you stay on top of the story and not miss anything. Thank you once again for all your reviews and also to all of you silent lurkers out there, whether you review or not I see you. Hehe. Okay I'll stop be creepy now. Hope you enjoyed. Catch y'all later. **


	6. Charmed Background Info

_**This is not a story update. This is a bit of background about the Halliwell family.**_

**I have received some questions asking what the sister's powers actually are. I also know that some of my readers are not familiar with the tv show Charmed. This is just a bit of information to help those who don't know and refresh the minds of those of us who have forgotten.**

**-------------------------------------------------------  
**

The Family Tradition The Halliwell family are descendants of the Warren line of witches that started with Melinda Warren, daughter of Charlotte Warren in the 17th century. They are the most powerful line of witches in history. One of the things that have made the Charmed Ones (five sister) and all witches in the line so strong is their bond as a family. Their bond as sisters is important because for it is directly linked to their powers. Each Warren witch would possess at least one of the three original powers: Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, and Premonition.

The Sisters 

**Prudence Olivia Halliwell **(played by Shannen Doherty), more commonly known as Prue, is the firstborn child of Patty Halliwell, a witch, and Victor Bennett, a mortal. She is the older sister of Piper and Phoebe, and half-sister of Paige and Bella. After Prue's sisters were been born, their grandmother Penny bound their powers to keep a warlock named Nicholas from killing them and stealing said powers. The memory of having had their powers was erased by their grandmother. Shortly after their grandmothers death they regained their powers, becoming the prophesied Charmed Ones - the most powerful witches of all time. As the oldest of five sisters, Prue is regarded as the Matriarch and leader of the family.

Her powers include:

**Astral Projection** - Make a "copy" of yourself appear wherever the user desires by projecting their consciousness.

**Telekinesis** - It is the power to move material objects with one's mind. In its weaker state one has to use material components (aka hands) to activate it, with more practice only vision is necessary. The emotion which activated it was anger.

**Telekinetic Wave**– the ability to exert a blast of energy from the hands.

**Psychokinesis**- The ability to move objects that are not in one's line of sight, much stronger than conventional telekinesis

**Piper Marie Halliwell** (played by Holly Marie Combs), is the second born to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. She is the most kind, caring, and maternal of the five sisters but can also be very sarcastic and quick-witted, a trait likely acquired from years of looking up to Prue. She is also the voice of reason between Prue and Phoebe, though can't take her own advice when it comes to Paige. The potion guru of the family. She is married to her whitelighter, Leo Wyatt. Her mother describes her as "the heart" of the Halliwell family.

Her powers include:

**Molecular Immobilization** - the ability to slow down molecules and literally stop time within a certain area.

**Molecular Combustion** - The ability to speed up molecules in an object or life form so it explodes.

**Molecular manipulation** - The ability to change an object's physical form.

**Phoebe Katherine Halliwell** (played by Alyssa Milano), is the third born to Patricia Halliwell and Victor Bennett. She is the most free spirited of the five sisters having quite left her hippie days behind. She herself plays the peacemaker between Piper and Paige, but just like her older sister can't follow her own advice. The scrying master of the family. She is the cool bigger sister that bought you beer and got you into 'R' rated movies before your time. Engaged to Coop.

Her powers include:

**Premonition** - Essentially psychometry or clairvoyance. When touching an object Phoebe can feel something that happened or will happen around or with that object. Later only by entering a room, she could get a premonition.

**Levitation** – the ability to rise into the air and float in apparent defiance of gravity.

**Empathy** – the ability to read and feel others' emotions and thoughts.

**Paige Matilda Halliwell** (played by Rose McGowan), is the first daughter born to Patricia Halliwell and Samuel Wilder, a white lighter. She is Patricia's fourth daughter overall. Paige is the most emotional of the four sisters and like Phoebe has her spunky and sassy moments. Out of all the sisters she is best at writing spells, having an uncanny knack for rhyme and limerick. Besides being a witch she also is a whitelighter and has the powers and responsibilities as such.

Her powers include:

**Telekinetic orbing** - the ability of telekinesis but orbing and orbing the object place to place.

**Orbing** – teleporting little blue shining lights and orbs that surround a whitelighter's body in order to travel from place to place faster.

**Healing** - the ability to heal wounded humans, a Whitelighter/Elder ability.

**Sensing** – the ability to locate and sense the fear of charges, a Whitelighter's power.

**Glamouring** - the ability to alter one's appearance by cover the entire body with an illusion.

**Cloaking** – ability to supernaturally hide someone or something from others

**Hovering** - Generally the Whitelighter/Elder's form of levitation.

**Light Manipulation** - Whitelighters/Elders have this power. It is usually shown as the ability to control orbs but can be used to control all forms of light.

**Omilingualism** - the ability to understand and speak any language without training in it.

**Immortality** - The ability to live forever and not age. also being Immune to all human and Supernatural Diseases and Viruses.

**Reconstitution** - the ability to pull yourself back together again after being blown up. Presumably works as a reaction to actually being blown up rather than the owner having to make a conscious decision about it.

Telepathic and empathic connection with charges.

**Persephone Isabella Halliwell** (played by Missy Peregrym),more commonly known as Bella (Sophie to her sisters, sometimes) is the second daughter born to Patricia Halliwell and Samuel Wilder, a white lighter. She is Patricia's fifth daughter. Bella was born just months before her mother's death and has no memories of her while growing up. She is the eternal peacemaker of the family; despite her status as youngest she has had an old soul since birth. Unlike her sister Paige, she did not receive the whitelighter traits of her father. Instead her witch powers seem to have received a huge shot of steroids. Unlike her sisters her mastering her powers did not limit them going crazy when her emotions run high. She still has to be careful and do meditation exercises so that her emotions don't cause her powers to kill everyone around her. If the family needs to know something from the book or find something specific they go to Bella, she practically has the thing memorized. After they first gained their powers she spent nearly every night reading it to the wee hours of the morning.

Her powers include:

**Weather manipulation** - The ability to manipulate the weather in a certain area. (She cannot create the weather like Storm from X-Men.) She can only manipulate what is already present.

**Thermokinesis** - is the ability to manipulate the air in a specific area, by heating or cooling the air molecules.

**Pyrokinesis** - an elemental power that allows a being to emit or control fire.

**Electrokinesis** – the ability to channel and generate electricity.

**Hydrokinesis** – The ability to create and control water.

* * *

The Halliwell Family Men

**Leonardo Wyatt** (played by Brian Krause), known as Leo, is the husband of Piper Halliwell, and the Whitelighter of the Charmed Ones.

Leo was sent by the Elders as the Whitelighter of the Charmed Ones. Because he wasn't supposed to reveal himself as a Whitelighter to them yet, Leo got a job from the sisters as a handyman fixing up their old house. Phoebe and Piper immediately became attracted to him. As Leo worked on their house, Piper and Phoebe competed for his attention.

Although Piper and Leo started dating and consummated their relationship, he had to leave her because relationships between witches and Whitelighters were heavily frowned upen (but he did not tell her that, because she was unaware of his status as a whitelighter). Leo was forced to take another charge, but he watched over and guided the Charmed Ones on many occasions.

When Leo returned, Phoebe and Bella then discovered him using his levitation to change a light bulb and he confessed the truth to the sisters.

A Whitelighter is a like a Guardian Angel for witches, mortals that will become Whitelighters and others beings that have a key role to play in some future event. The Elders are a Whitlighters bosses. If we are going on the Angel path as a way to describe them, then Elders are a Higher Choir than the working class Whitelighter. Pretty much it's the difference between blue and white collar.

His powers:

**Orbing** – teleporting little blue shining lights and orbs that surround a whitelighter's body in order to travel from place to place faster.

**Healing** - the ability to heal wounded humans, a Whitelighter/Elder ability.

**Sensing** – the ability to locate and sense the fear of charges, a Whitelighter's power.

**Glamouring** - the ability to alter one's appearance by cover the entire body with an illusion.

**Cloaking** – ability to supernaturally hide someone or something from others

**Hovering** - Generally the Whitelighter/Elder's form of levitation.

**Light Manipulation** - Whitelighters/Elders have this power. It is usually shown as the ability to control orbs but can be used to control all forms of light.

**Omilingualism** - the ability to understand and speak any language without training in it.

**Immortality** - The ability to live forever and not age. also being Immune to all human and Supernatural Diseases and Viruses.

**Reconstitution** - the ability to pull yourself back together again after being blown up. Presumably works as a reaction to actually being blown up rather than the owner having to make a conscious decision about it.

Telepathic and empathic connection with charges.

**Coop** (played by Victor Webster) is a Cupid and is engaged to Phoebe. Cupids are a race of magical beings, associated with love. Being a Cupid, Coop has a plethora of powers at his disposal, such as Fading, Immortality and Empathy however with the power of his ring he is able to do much more. Coop demonstrated that with his ring he was able to control time, freezing it when needed and using it to travel through time to find love.

His powers are:

**Fading** - The ability to teleport in the form of energy.

**Empathy** – the ability to read and feel others' emotions and thoughts.

**Immortality** - The ability to live forever and not age. also being Immune to all human and Supernatural Diseases and Viruses.

Time travel , Self Healing, and Suggestion

* * *

**These are the facts for this story, they have been altered from the original series to better suit my needs. The source I used for the series correct information is ****charmed .wikia .com****. I hope this information proved useful in helping you understand or remember the Charmed Universe. Once again, I appreciate all of my readers and reviews. Till next time y'all.**


	7. Meetings and Greetings

**I'm back and with a real story update this time. Thank you all who have read, I hope you all enjoy what is to come. Now to answer some of your questions.**

**Sinistre Ange - here is the school set meet you have been waiting for.**

**..4eva- I got the idea to have Bella as one of their sister from a few different things. I felt that Bella needed to be stronger and more sure of herself. I couldn't do this by keeping her as an only child who lived with Renee. So this led me to look at strong female characters that I loved. This led me right to the Halliwell sisters. Plus, looks wise, i.e. how she was described in the book she would fit right in and 'pass' as a sister. Plus I loved the show Charmed and thought that its 'reality' would mesh really well with the one of Twilight.**

**shamrock317- thanks for the compliment about sibling interaction. I come from a family of four, but with three brothers. I try to write them as true to my experiences of truth as I can. Plus I add in the fact that they are over a hundred years old and have matured, well mostly, past the act of real arguments. I really like to add the humor into their conversations because I think it fits in perfectly with the Halliwell family dynamic. **

**Much love for all of you other reviewers as well. Here's the part you all have been waiting for. Alice and Bella meet.... and even talk. Enjoy**

* * *

Bella sat idly on her bike. Not really paying attention to anything at all. The ride to school had been wonderful. She had enjoyed toying with the people in the Jeep. Even though she realized, just a bit too late it was the Cullens, she was still happy about how her morning went. Paige had pretty much run from the bike when they had come to a complete stop. Bella had expected as much, but she still snickered at her sister. It's not like a crash would kill them, especially Paige. She would orb out before any damage could occur.

"_Hey, I know you're mad at me but would you mind getting my schedule and things too? Please, I don't want to deal with the stares yet. Please?"_

"_Bella, you know I will take care of it for you but that is the last time I am riding that bike with you, unless you promise to not hot dog."_

Bella could not help the laugh that escaped her lips. Leave it to Paige to be such a drama queen. She was still laughing when she removed her helmet and smoothed down her hair. The gasp she heard from the other side of the small lot caused her whip her head around, she had thought she was still alone in the parking lot. Wrong.

What she saw made her inhale sharply. The gorgeous pixie like girl from yesterday was with Jasper and Edward. This was just getting weirder and weirder. No matter how hard she tried, Bella could not take her eyes off of the spiked hair beauty. She stared right into her eyes, not even blinking.

"Hey Soph, I got our stuff, let's go talk to the teachers." Said Paige as she came rushing out of the office. When she didn't get a response she tried to see what Bella was looking at. There was a group of people standing around the Jeep they saw on the way to school. All of them were looking right towards them, but the one that caught Paige's eye was the shorter girl. She reminded her of the girl Bella had described the previous day, the one she had seen while out on her ride.

"Bella, let's go say hi." Said Paige as she wrapped her arm with that of her sister's and started pulling her towards the others. There were times it seemed that Paige liked to meddle more than even Phoebe. And that was saying something because Phoebe had made a career out of it.

"Hello, sorry about earlier, my sister can be a bit of a show off. I'm Paige and this is Bella."

"**Paige, these are our neighbors, The Cullens and Hales." **Signed Bella

"Oh so you are our neighbors. It's nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, I'm Edward. This is my older brother Emmett, his girlfriend Rosalie, her twin and my boyfriend Jasper and lastly my twin sister Alice."

"**Paige we need to get going so that you can talk to all the teachers. I really don't want to have to deal with all the shit today, with them asking me to introduce myself and all that trouble it causes."**

"Okay Bella, we'll go talk to the teachers now, jeez." said Paige before turning to the Cullens. "We have to go and talk with our teachers. Some don't believe that Bella can't talk. What jerks, I almost beat the crap out of some of the teachers at our last school. What Bunch of bloody buggered bastards that lot was."

"Not to sound too forward our anything but if you wouldn't mind sharing your schedules with us we could see if we share any class, and if so it would make things easier on Bella with not having to deal with the teachers and probably you as well Paige, so that you could focus on your own work and not have to worry about so much, it being your first day and all." said a babbling Alice as she boldly looked Bella in the eyes.

"**I guess, but I still think we need to see the teachers before school just in case."**

"Sure, that would be fine. I have Statistics, English 4, Biology 2, Study Hall, Lunch, Psychology and Orchestra. Bella is a brain and has all AP classes, starting with AP Modern Literature, AP Calculus, Study Hall, AP Ancient History, Lunch, and then AP Chemistry finishing her day with Individual Sports."

"I have statistics and Study Hall with Paige. Rose is in our Study Hall and has Psychology with Paige as well. Sorry, Bella neither of us have any classes with you." offered a grinning Emmett, even as Rosalie shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"I have first and fourth period with Bella and fifth period with Paige. We all have lunch together." said Jasper.

"I have second hour with Bella, third hour with Paige and four hour again with Bella." Said a grinning Edward

"I have first, third and fifth hours with Bella but none with Paige. Edward and I both know some basic sign language as well; if that's of any help." said Alice as she scuffed her foot on the ground.

Bella looked slightly shocked by that revelation. **"Why did you learn to sign?"**

Alice was yelling at Edward not to say 'because they were bored'. After what seemed like forever but was actually less than 2 seconds Edward responded while signing. **"Before we moved here Alice and I volunteered at our father's work to spend time with the patients. One of them had just received a cochlear implant and was still unused to hearing, he taught us to sign as a way to pass the time."**

"_Paige that was one of the most well executed lies I have ever heard. That was even better than some of the ones Phoebe comes up with."_

Paige just looked at her sister and nodded her head. After years of telling lies they could spot them a mile off and that was one of the good one.

"So the only person we need to go talk to is your gym teacher. That's not too bad. Do you want to go talk to him now or wait until lunch?" questioned Paige

Before Bella could respond her pocket starting playing the chorus to The Eagles Witchy Woman. Before flipping it open to answer it she shared and eye roll with Paige. Putting it to her ear she heard Phoebe, 'You and Paige don't need to talk to the gym teacher, Leo and Coop will be there during the class. They want to make sure they have safe equipment and if not they will donate our spares. So don't worry. Tell Paige to stay away from Lauren Mallory, that bitch is bad news and a kid named Mike Newton thinks you already have the hots for him. Just an FYI. Talk to ya later sis. Tell Paige I said hi.'  With that Phoebe hung up and Bella snorted.

The Cullens quickly schooled their features. How did Phoebe, the name was supplied by Edward and Jasper, know of Lauren and Mike. Those two weren't even at school yet. Not only did she know their names but she seemed to know their personality types as well.

Lauren had even tried her bitch routine on Rosalie, while Mike had spent almost two whole months trying to 'get with' Alice. He spouted lines that all she needed was a real man. To which she asked him where she might find one if indeed she was interested. Besides the odd bit where Phoebe knew of a couple of students they were also wondering why their brother-in-laws were coming to check on the gym for Bella. Reluctantly they all knew their questions had to wait.

After Bella put her phone away she turned to Paige and started signing. **"Phoebe said to watch out for bitches,**" mentally adding the name "_Lauren Mallory"_,** "and apparently word has gotten out that two 'hot' sisters were starting at school and boys have already stated that they will have us. And you do not need to talk to the gym teacher Leo and Coop are coming during sixth period to make sure that the equipment is good, if not they are going to donate our spares."**

Paige quirked her eyebrow and smiled. It never failed the school bitch would give them shit and the boys would be after them like white on rice. After awhile most of the guys would take the hint that they weren't interested and back off. The girls were always hopeless; they stayed bitchy the entire time. They would cool off a bit right before their Halloween party they threw and stay that way for a little bit afterwards but that it was back to business as usual for the town bitches.

It never changed, the monotony and repetition of eternity with mortals was excruciatingly predictable.

"I take it Leo and Coop will be staying the whole hour, so does that mean I can ride home with them."

"**Go right ahead you don't like my driving anyways." **Smirked Bella

"Hey, I just don't want to die and the way you ride it just might happen."

Jasper chose that moment to interrupt. "Speaking of your riding, where did you learn to ride like that, it was amazing."

Before responding Bella looked at Paige and received a minute head nod. Depending on which story they were going to tell dictated which of them would answer the question.

"**I got into riding dirt bikes a few years back. We use to live in a small town that was really big in the Motocross thing, so I got into it. Besides that I also do martial arts and gymnastics. They give me the coordination and body control while the years on the dirt bike give me the experience."**

"It was amazing. You have real talent. But aren't you afraid of having a spill and getting badly hurt?" Said Alice

"**Thank you. But the people who are scared are the ones that get hurt the worst. Plus my brother in law Leo is an ER doctor, he's patched me up more times than I care to count and to date I've survived every one."** signed Bella as she snickered at her own inside joke that only Paige understood.

"You know Bella; you're not nearly as funny as you think you are. Not even Coop would have laughed at the lameness that was that joke."

In response Bella just flipped her 'the bird' and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh how mature Bella, how old are we again?"

That made both of them laugh and the Cullens just watched fascinated not just by the sound of Bella's laugh but the ease in which these two sisters bickered and laughed about things that would normally send Alice and Rosalie into a snarling match.

"**At least I don't stomp my feet and throw temper tantrums."** Once again the both started laughing. It was true, Paige was good at throwing one hell of a temper tantrum when the mood struck, but the best at it by far was Prue.

That woman was the Queen of Tantrums, and they were always epic. There were only three things that could bring them out of her too. One was when demons messed with her family, the second was the Elders played hide and go fuck yourself with important information and lastly was Phoebe. The seer of the family had pushing Prue's buttons down to an intricate art form.

By now the parking lot had begun to fill up. Most of the cars were used hand-me-downs, typical cars for kids in small town America. In fact there were only four exceptions; the jeep the Cullen Clan arrived in, Bella's bike and two other new cars that were just pulling in. One was a silver foreign convertible and the other a red rag top corvette.

Out of the foreign silver car stepped a baby faced blonde boy who had the holy than thou air about him. When Bella saw him she started singing the chorus of 'Cowboy Cassanova', by Carrie Underwood, mentally to Paige who couldn't repress her snicker at the similarities. Out of the corvette stepped the Bitch of the school. Her mere presence exuded the malice that was her personality.

"**She looks like she really puts the 'itch' in Bitch. How many STD's do you think she actually has, and how many are just to pad her rep?"** signed Bella with a smirk on her face and a glint in her eye.

Emmett let out a thunderous laugh when Paige translated it for him, and the others soon joined in.

"Wow, you've got her pegged good. What gave it away? No wait, wait, let me guess. Umm …" tapping his chin Emmett continued in a valley girl tone, "was it like her totally trashy knock off of that D&G top, or maybe the like totally massive layers of like cheap make-up. On no, I like totally got it, you smelled the rankage of her skankage from all the way over here." Just to add the cherry on top of the show that is she personality he ended with a hip pop and the whip of his left hand throwing his imaginary long hairy over his shoulder.

By the time he finished his entire family along with the two sisters were laughing so hard they could barely breathe. Bella and Edward were the first to recover.

"**Do I even want to know how he knew what kind of top that was, or even how he has the valley speak down so well?"** Edward took it upon himself to translate, and couldn't help to laugh a little when he heard Emmett's lame excuse before he actually spoke it.

"I can't help it. My girlfriend and sister are wannabe fashionistas; it's bound to rub off a little bit. Plus who hasn't seen 'Clueless', that movies classic."

"Did he just say that 'Clueless' was a classic?" guffawed Paige. "Jawbreaker is way better."

"Hold on just one damn minute. Emmett said that I'm a 'wannabe' fashionistas. A wannabe… I'm going to kill you big brother. You just wait. As soon as we get home you're dead m…" before she could finish detailing her threat Rose hauled off and smacked Emmett so hard upside the back of his head he almost fell over.

"What was that for babe?" pouted Emmett as he regained his balanced and rubbed the back of his now sore skull.

"As if I would be a 'wannabe' anything. You and me, as of right now are fighting." Huffed out the infuriated blonde.

"But, but, but babe. I'm sorry, please, I don't wanna fight…" the rest of Emmett's pleas and pouting were cut off by the sound of the ten minute bell. Followed closely by Paige and Bella making the whip cracking motion.

Before the big bear could protest the accusation of him being whipped Alice spoke.

"We should all get going, even though it's only the first day the teachers can still be real sticklers about tardiness." She then turned to Bella and offered her arm. "Shall we?"

Bella nodded her head then held up a finger to tell Alice she needed a minute. She then turned to Paige and started signing so fast that Alice and Edward only got a few of the words.

"**See ya at lunch sis. Same emergency plans as always. Next time I'm gonna be home schooled. I hate this shit."** With that said and the understanding look on Paige's face they shared a hug and meaningful look. After which Bella looped her arm through Alice's left, as Jasper had her right and they set off for class.

Paige turned and looked at the three Cullens left standing with her. "If she gets detention on the first day again Piper is going to kill her." Nodding her head toward the building they all started walking that way.

"Does she get in trouble often?" questioned a curious Edward.

"No and yes; if people, particularly horny teenage boys leave her alone she doesn't get in any trouble, well usually. It's when people start pestering her that everything falls apart. She has a bit of a temper, and when people mistake her silence for interest she gets pissed. Last time we moved she knocked this guy out on the first day. He was hitting on her and even though she had previously told him she was not interested, through both a note and me translating and while she was shaking her head no and glaring at him he still thought it was okay to touch her. I hadn't seen Bella that mad since Child Services tried to take her away. This guy was bigger than you, Emmett. She grabbed his arm, which had snuck over her shoulder while his hand copped a feel, flipped him on his back while 'accidentally' breaking the offending appendage before kicking him in the microscopic brain that was doing the thinking for him."

"Isn't that a little overkill?" asked a cringing Emmett. Even as a vampire the mere thought made him want to curl in a ball and throw up.

"He's lucky she didn't kill him and no, what she did was definitely not overkill. When someone violates or abuses you there is very little my sister and I would think as overkill; even my brother-in-laws think that bastard got off easy. They wanted the bastard locked up; my sisters and I wanted him castrated. Well, Prue wanted him dead, but she has always been very protective of us, more so Bella than the rest of us. Bella took our Grams death the hardest, but even before that. Our mom died when Bella was less than a year old and Prue took it upon herself to make sure our baby sister never felt like she never knew our mom or missed out of things because she was gone."

By now they had reached their classes, Edward and Rosalie's was right next to Emmett and Paige's. Rosalie's iced expression had softened. She was still very leery and unhappy about these unknown humans getting close to her family but she had a started to feel respect for the family that took abuse and violation so seriously.

All throughout first period Edward kept smiling at her whenever she thought nicely about their new tentative friends.

* * *

**So what did you think. Anyone catch the Jawbreaker joke. Hehe, I couldn't help it. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, catch y'all next time. ;P**


	8. Purple Shirts and Bruises

**Sorry that it had taken me so unbelievably long to post this chapter. My grandmother got very sick then passed away. Because of this my writing was put on hold so that I could come to terms with the loss. Now though I am back and am writing because she loved to read and if I can put a smile on just one persons face like she used to get when reading then its all worth it. With that said I hope you all enjoy the chapter. **

First period for Bella was exactly what she expected. The teacher handed out the reading list, typical, and course syllabus, wow no way, right. He then explained the class rules and touched on the school rules. After the bell rang Alice and Jasper said they would see her later and then took off for their next classes.

That was when Mike Newton, the baby faced boy with the silver convertible, made his first appearance of the day. He sauntered up with that snake like slither that only men in love with themselves can manage.

"Well hello there beautiful. I know you're new around here so how about I just show you around."

Bella just shook her head no and stepped away as he tried to put his arm around her.

"Oh come on babe, don't be like that. You know you want a piece of the Mike Man; you know they call me Nice Ass Newton."

At this point Bella didn't know whether she should deck the guy for being an ass, or laugh at him for being a jackass. Luckily she didn't have to choose cause she had arrived at her next class and slipped inside while Mike looked at himself in the reflection of an extra shiny locker.

By the time Bella sat in her second hour seat she was frustrated and just ready to go home. She had thought that once she ditched the slimy Newt kid she would be safe. Wrong.

She hadn't even made it five steps into the room when a kid, who had the whole cute geeky thing going on, came up and introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Eric; you must be the new girl Bella. I had last period with your sister Paige. I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me at lunch?"

Luckily Edward came to her rescue, saying something about her already having a lunch date with her sister and his family.

Her second hour teacher did pretty much the same thing as the first, except in this class they were given their text book instead of a reading list. When the bell rang for the end of second period Edward gave Bella a smile and took off for his next class. This left Bella once again alone to walk the halls. She was alone for less than thirty seconds when Mike cornered her again. He asked her out on a date and when she didn't respond he took that as a yes and started to plan the whole date out for them.

Bella started signing vehemently. And he just continued with his grand plans of seduction. Thankfully Alice showed up right before Bella slugged the guy. Alice translated for Bella and told Mike that she was not interested and to please just leave her alone.

The pair then headed off to the library for their study hall. After walking in and signing both the library and technology user agreements the checked out their literature books for the semester before heading to a table as far from the circulation desk as they could get.

"Have you read any of these before?" asked Alice.

** "Yes. I love to read and my library at home has this one beat. "**

"You must have a huge collection then, because although this library is by no mean large for a high school it isn't tiny either."

**"I am a bit of a collector of books. If I read it I tend to buy it."**

"I'm kinda that way with clothes. If I like it I buy it. My parents are getting on me all the time about my spending but I can't help it, I just really love clothes. This one time a few years ago I spent so much money my dad took my credit card away for a whole year. That was the worst year of my life. I mean really I had to beg my brothers and sister to buy things for me." Said Alice as she mentally berated herself for rambling like she just had.

**"That had to have been really hard for you. I know if my sisters held that kind of 'buying power' over me I would be miserable."**

"They picked on me at first about it but after awhile they learned not to mess with me, but back to the books. Which ones from our required reading have you already read.?"

**"'Timeline', 'Ender's Game', and 'The Speed of Dark'; they are all really good books. I have read them all more than once. "**

Alice was having a hard time keeping her enthusiasm in check. She was soaking up every word Bella spoke and fighting herself not to ask too many questions right away so as to not scare her new plaything….ummm…I mean playmate…..no that's wrong too, Bella is her new 'FRIEND'. Alice was trying not to scare her new 'FRIEND' away.

"So which one would you say is your favorite?"

"**Out of those three or my favorite book in general?"**

"Yes?"

"**Wow, well out of those three I cannot pick one over the others. They are all very good, they can't be compared. Well at least in my book. Overall favorite is even a harder question to answer. Can I give you a few of my top ten excluding those three?"**

As an answer Alice just gave an enthusiastic head nod that would have knock any human unconscious.

"**Well for a classic I would have to say 'Much Ado About Nothing', the wit and sarcasm in the play are hysterical. I also really like crime mysteries. My favorite of those would have to be 'Lost Daughters'. And to round out the field probably 'Redwall' and 'Harris and Me'."**

"I've read the first one but haven't even heard of the others. What are…..?" Before she could finish her question Bella interrupted her by placing her hand across Alice's mouth.

The sensations that ran through the both of them with the contact was unlike anything they had ever felt before. Bella was able to suppress visibly showing her reaction but inside she was thrilled by the almost electric current that the touch evoked.

Alice would have been just as successful if not for the fact that she inhaled just as Bella's hand moved under her nose. The now direct and intense scent was like nothing Alice had ever encountered before. From this close the smell of Bella was mouthwatering but not in the venom producing way, and the danger that it incurred in the parking lot was lost to the allure of close proximity.

Removing it she signed, **"So far you have been the one asking all of the questions and that is beyond unfair. We have twenty-five minutes left, lefts play twenty questions. Ask and then answer your own question. You go first." **

Alice was doing all she could not to pee her trendy designer pants, despite the laws of un-nature that would deem it impossible she was so excited by the prospect of knowing more about Bella that she just might make the impossible happen.

"What's your favorite color? Mine's yellow."

**"It all depends on the day and my mood. Today… it's purple." **Bella tried but was not able to keep her eyes from glancing at the deep purple shirt Alice was wearing.

"**What is your favorite season? Mine is the fall, the crispness and the colors of the trees just make it remarkable."**

"I love spring. It's the beginning of life for a new year. Plus it's when all the designers release their new lines, next question; favorite subject? I love art."

**"Any English class except Literary Criticism. **

"Isn't that a college class?"

**"Yeah it is, I helped my sister Phoebe when she had it. I have never hated literature and that class made it evil."** Wow, that was a fast lie, one of the best I have come up with recently. …

When the bell rang to signal the end of third period neither of them wanted to go and the both wondered where the hour had gone. Alice's class was in another building so she left Bella at the library doors and once again Mike Newton showed up. Bella was so thankful when Jasper and Edward got to her before Mike could get going. It never ceased to amaze her how pathetic boys had gotten over the years.

During 4th period the teacher did the typical first day speech and also gave them an assignment that was due at the end of the month. Each student had to trace their family tree back as far as they could then write a report on the ancient civilization that they either knew or thought their most distant ancestor came from. This was no problem for Bella she had done a project like this before and the family kept false records that documented the last hundred or so years. She just had to go home and write down the information from the book of shadows then fill in the names and such that they have made up. Hell, she even had the report on the ancient civilization paper written; in fact she had two. One based on Ancient Greece and the other on Ancient Celts.

"What's the smile all about Bella, we just got homework on the first day." Question Edward

**"I have done this type of assignment before; in fact I still have it at home. The family tree part will be really easy and interesting to present on. I also have the report written, I just have to decide if I want to do the one on Ancient Greece or Ancient Celts."** Signed Bella, she felt as if her day was looking up.

"We have most of the information at home. Although we do not have it as easy as you. Esme has traced Carlisle's family tree back quite some way. So that won't be a problem, but we will have to write the Ancient Civilization paper." Said Jasper with a smile on his face.

The trio had made its way to Bella's locker so she could grab her lunch. While Bella was closing her locker Alice came flitting up to them.

"Hi Bella, how has your day been since study hall?"

**"Getting better every minute I'm away from Mike Newton. That child is completely clueless and top that with the fact that he is in love with himself and I just might gag."**

The Cullens noticed how she referred to Mike as a child and they could tell she was not talking about his behavior. The way she made it sound, to her he really was the age of a child. The shared a quick look but let it pass.

"Well, let's get going. We don't want to keep your sister waiting for too long." With that said Edward looped his arm with Alice and Jasper while Jasper looped his arm with Bella. They made their way down the hall and towards the cafeteria. As they reached the doors, Jasper and Edward stepped forward and opened the double doors like the true gentlemen they are. Bella spotted her sister sitting at a table near the back of the room with Rosalie and Emmett. She noticed Paige making the sign for drink and got the clue.

** "I will meet you all at the table, Paige wants a Dr. Pepper and I think I'm going to get a lemonade."** The three Cullens nodded though reluctantly and started towards their table. They had not gone more than ten feet when they heard Mike.

"Hey babe," he said while trying to put his arm around Bella, she ducked it though, "you really shouldn't hang around with those fags if your dating me. Come on lets go sit with my friends." It was then that Mike made the biggest mistake of his life, he grabbed Bella's ass.

Jasper and Edward were too busy restraining Alice from killing him to stop Bella, and Paige try as she might, couldn't get the words out of her mouth fast enough.

Bella twisted faster than anyone could believe possible and grabbed Mike's offending hand. The fire flickering in her eyes was more than just metaphorical. She used the leverage she had by torqueing on his fingers to shove his arm behind his back and grabbing his forearm dislocated his shoulder. The loud pop which said she had dislocated it not only completely but in them most painful way possible was followed by his little girl screams. Before she had a chance to grab his head and smash it against her knee Paige had pulled her back and was simultaneously calling her sisters.

"Bella stop. Piper is going to lose it if you get kicked out of school on the first day again. Just calm down and take deep breaths." Seeing her sister's eyes she added, "Come on. Close your eyes and relax." By now Prue had picked up on her end.

_"What happened this time?"_

"A guy made a derogatory gay comment and then grabbed her ass."

"Fuck! _How bad is it?"_

"She dislocated his should, probably broke at least one finger and maybe broke his collar bone"

_"Where are the teachers?"_

"Running up right now, his very feminine scream got their attention. I wasn't the only one who saw and heard what happened this time though, so maybe she won't get kicked out. Just get everyone down here, this looks like it could get ugly really fast."

_"Already on it, just keep her calm and away from the mother fucker. If anyone get's to kill him it's me. I've had enough of this shit."_ At that Prue hung up and Paige followed suit. By now the teachers where surrounding them.

"What's going on here?" Demanded the big burly football coach, who coincidentally taught basic typing.

"She just went crazy and hurt me coach." Choked out a tearful Mike.

"Bullshit," Said Rosalie, "you touched her ass after using a derogatory word for gays. And I know for a fact she told you she was not interested earlier today."

Mike just shook his head no, like they were lying. And the coach, being the ass that he was believed him.

"Newton, go see the nurse. You Miss," he said with venom in his voice pointing to Bella, "go to the principal's office right this minute. We're calling your parents and you're outta here. Violence may have been okay at your old school but here we have a no tolerance policy." When Bella didn't respond it only pissed him off more. "Well don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

Paige was about the bite the guys head off but before she could get started another teacher joined their merry little group in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Mr. Wilson I think your jumping the gun here. I was standing not ten feet away and saw the whole thing happen." Said Ms. Tapping. "They will need to go to the office but so will Mr. Newton. He sexually assaulted Ms. Halliwell, and although the reaction she had may be sever she was only defending herself. Why don't you go check on Mr. Newton, while I escort this group to the office and call their parents."

"Why is this whole group going to the office, it was only this deviant here that caused the problem?"

"They're all witnesses and are needed to corroborate what actually happened. Plus, unless you know sign language we need them to translate for Bella."

"Fine, I'll check Newton."

**Yes I know it ended abruptly but there will be more to come. I hope y'all enjoyed. Catch y'all next time. Peace......**


	9. Dangerous

**There are probably some spelling errors and i know a few that deal with grammar. I couldn't wait anymore to post this though. I needed to get this out there so I can start building more onto the story. Please just bear with me through the next chapter and things will star to pick up after that. **

The Cullens had called their mother before they got to the office and Esme assured them that she would get Carlisle and they would both be there before the meeting started. She also made sure they all understood that if the school punished Bella for defending herself and not the wretched Newton child for the sexual assault and bigotry that they would take it to the police and deal with things that way.

By the time Esme made it to the conference room that the meeting was being held in she had parted ways with Carlisle because he had to look over Newton's injuries. She also witnessed what could have only been Bella's family arrive. She was stunned by them to say the least. The three older sisters exited the car and began to walk toward the school. The two men of their family had joined them and opened the double doors for the three sisters. The thing that had astounded Esme was how the sisters moved. It wasn't a walk or a saunter. If she didn't know any better she would say that they prowled up to the school. Their movements where graceful and natural, the three women and to an extent the two men with them moved like a well oiled and deadly machine. They didn't speak but they all seemed to inherently know what the others were going to do and even anticipated said actions. Just by the few seconds she saw them outside she knew without a doubt that these women were not human, well at least not entirely human.

The sisters walked into the conference room just before her. The whole Cullen clan except for Carlisle was witness to one of the most intimidating things they had seen to date in all their combined existence. Including the memories they had from their human lives. The three older Halliwell sisters stalked into the room and assumed positions flanking the sitting Bella. As the first one passed Paige she stood and moved to Bella's left side whole place her right hand on Bella's shoulder. All the sisters stood flanking Bella with two on each side. They were all touching in some way. The two on the outside held the inner two's closest hands while the inner two had their free hands on Bella's shoulders. The two males took up spots behind the women with distance between them but not as if they were distancing themselves just giving the sisters 'space'.

The truly intimidating thing was when all the sisters where touching. There was a 'thickening' to the air that would not be noticeable to humans but to the vampires it was like have a huge bolder sitting on their chests, not exactly painful but uncomfortable and enough to set their senses on alert. Jasper was fighting everything he had not to hiss or growl at the threat he sensed these women to be. As he calmed himself down he took the time to asses each of them as a fighter. The two on the ends seemed to be the biggest threat physically while the two closest to Bella had the glint in their eye that said they were the most easily angered and where already half way there. When he finally looked at Bella he was unable to contain his gasp. Out of the five sisters she was the one that he felt the need to pay the most attention to, she was the one the screamed threat to every solider sensibility he had.

Just as Edward glanced to his mate to confirm what Jasper's thoughts said Bella snapped her head up and gave the whole Cullen family including the just entering Carlisle a decidedly feral smirk.

** "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. It's nice to meet the whole family."** Translated Paige.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Bella. I assume you know all of our children?" asked Esme.

**"Yes, we all met in the parking lot this morning. Let me introduce my family. On the far left is my sister Piper and the blonde behind me is her husband Leo. Next to me on the left is Paige. One my right is Prue and next to her is Phoebe and her fiancé Coop is the other guy behind me."**

"If being presumptuous of me may I ask who the oldest is?" asked the ever curious Carlisle.

Prue decided to field that question herself. Bella was getting more out of control the longer she spent not concentrating on reigning in her powers. "I'm the oldest, next is Piper then Phoebe followed by Paige and as you know Bella is the youngest."

"Just so you know we will back you during this. What Mr. Newton did to Bella was not acceptable and it's about time his reprehensible behavior was brought to the fore and his actions punished for what they really are. Not that we agree with him getting injured but we are here to back our children and make it known that the school must be held accountable for how it treats all of its students."

Before any of the Halliwells could respond to Carlisle's declaration of unity in walked the principal, liaison officer, and the two teachers who sent them to the office from the cafeteria. Following them was Mike Newton and his parents.

"Before we get this going I want to make one point perfectly clear. No one will interrupt the other. The students will get to tell their own sides of the story and then myself and the principal will ask a few questions. During this whole time no one will interrupt the other. Do I make myself clear?" asked the Liaison officer as he sat the far end of the table next to the Principal. When he got head nods from around the table he continued. Mr. Newton you get to share your side first, followed by Ms. Persephone Halliwell. Then one of the Cullen's will get to speak and then we will hear from both teachers.

By the time Newton finished telling his side Bella was barely controlling herself. Her eyes were clenched shut to keep the flames they contained from showing. Her sisters were siphoning off as much energy as they could but even then they were barely keeping up. Bella knew that her hands were shaking too much to sign effectively and even if they weren't shaking their movement would cause lightening to spark between them. So instead she grabbed her ever present pad of paper and wrote as fast as she could, then Prue read what was there.

Once Bella was sure that her part was done she started meditating. She knew she needed to get control of herself and the best way to do that was to shut out the outside world focus herself internally. She stayed in her trance like state till Phoebe gave her a mental shake and said it was time to go. As they walked out of the school Phoebe relayed what the verdict was.

"You're suspended for the rest of the week due to their zero tolerance policy. It's mandated that way, even if they tried to get around it they couldn't. Newt-boy is facing a six month suspension and has to meet with the school board next week. At which time he will be defending himself from expulsion and if what his parents say is any giveaway they will be contesting the six months."

_"I know you all want to talk about what happened and what's to come but I really need to get away and burn some of this energy. Tell the Cullens I will talk to them later." _At that Bella took off to her bike and was out of the parking lot before the Cullens even made it outside.

As Alice crossed the threshold of the school she was hit with one of the most intense visions of her life. There was a 'demon' at least that's all she could call it then the vision flashed to Bella's bike as it flew through the air in pieces…

**Hope I have you all excited for the next chapter cause its going to be a hum dinger.**


	10. Soulmates and Death

**Your reviews are the butter to my bread, the jelly to my peanut butter, the Ashley to my Spencer. Thank you to all you lovely readers and reviewers. You make this worth while for me. Please keep up the stellar reviews.**

**Here it is. The next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. ;)**

.

.

.

.

Bella was literally vibrating with energy, electrical and mystical that is. Her hair had managed to twist its way out of its braids and currently was streaming behind her unhelmeted head dancing with the lighting it seemed to generate. Her once gorgeous hazel eyes now shown nothing but the fire that was fueling her rage. "_How dare that insolent child assume he had any right to impose his will on me. I still make my former minions cower in fear. Their 'Kings' want me dead but are too scared to anger me. I have been trained by two of the most formidable of my Immortal brethren. How dare he!"_

Bella subconsciously knew she was not herself right not. It was not something new to her. When she was extremely angry and had this much power surging in her veins, the instincts and physical traits of her former blood thirsty self came to the fore. She had little if no control of herself in times like this and her family, after many years knew this. She left for not only their safety but her own. She called this her 'feral' state and when in it she truly was one of the most dangerous beings in any world. Her power in this state was chaotic and uncontrollable, both sure indicators that a demon or ten would be on her trail quite soon.

The closer she got to the mountains the more her thirst took control. Her throat was burning, a sensation she hated for not only its pain but also the memories it stirred about the attack that left her mute. In a moment of pure rage and hatred, that she had not allowed herself to feel in nearly a decade, she let loose with her mental voice, _**"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"**_

Anyone of supernatural anything within one hundred miles heard the scream of anguish. For all the mortals there was just a ringing in their ears. She didn't care who heard her, she didn't care about much right now except ceasing the burn and the pain. Bella felt the power currents shift right before the demon blinked into existence right in from of the bike. She had little time to react and with that time she tensed he legs and jumped from her bike. The flung herself to the left as the hulking demon in front of her collide with the bike and sent her once gorgeous ride flying through the air in hundreds of pieces. "_**You son of a bitch!"**_ screamed Bella as she landed, nearly thirty yards from where she started.

The ease and skill with which she landed would have made the Cullens jealous. Before the brute could even make a move towards her she had called her powers and had a shield of lightening shimmering around her body and a ball of fire encasing her left hand.

Seeing the fire in her hand the demon was more worried about it and its potential lethality to him , he failed to notice the storm clouds that had filled the sky converging to just above him. With a mere thought Bella called a bolt from the sky that impacted with the demons scaly green head, immediately knocking him to his knees.

The Cullens raced to their cars after Alice relayed the news. Her heart was in her throat the whole time. If something happened to Bella she didn't know what she would do with herself. As hard as she was fighting it she knew Bella was her ever after. She had found her soul mate and even though they didn't 'love' each other yet it was only a matter of time. Their eternal souls just had to wait for their semi-mortal shells to come to terms with the fact they were destined to be together and no matter how much they fought it they could never deny that they were two halves to the same whole.

Just at Alice reached her car she whipped her head around to the Halliwell sisters. She had to tell them what was going to happen, even if it would expose them she needed to let them know. But what she saw when she turned to them had her frozen for just a second, which in Vampire time is nearly forever. The Halliwell sister were all huddled around Phoebe and by the look her face whatever she knew wasn't good. She stained to hear what she said but could not detect even a sound. She didn't know what to do but when they all jumped in the car and peeled out of the parking lot she figured they somehow knew. They had no clue where they were driving to, thus Alice had to constantly check her visions to see if they were going the right way. After the first minute she already had a headache but she refused to let it get in the way of her saving Bella. She knew her life was tied to Bella's, saving Bella would save herself.

Meanwhile the Halliwell sister were having an argument in their own vehicle. They were trying to decide who was going with Paige to help Bella. They knew that the Cullens were following them so they could not just all orb out with her, no sense giving away all their secrets. With a fair amount of speed arguing it was decided that Piper would orb out with Paige, she had one of the more active powers and if worse came to worse she would just freeze their demon asses till the other sisters arrived. With that decided they orbed to the aid of their baby sister.

Just as Piper and Paige appeared in the small clearing that Bella was battling in all hell broke loose. The demon Bella had been fighting let out an ear piercing scream and within seconds five more of his fugly kind joined him. The fight that ensued took everything Bella and Piper had. Paige was constantly redirecting the rotating balls of fire that were common place for demons and Piper blew them up, only for them to reappear once the molecular structure stabilized.

"_Paige, Piper clear out for a minute. I'm going to bring down a fire storm and I don't want either of you to get hurt__**." **_Said Bella between punches with the demon in front of her. When they didn't make any move towards each other she mentally screamed.

"_**Now Paige, I won't ask again."**_ No matter how hard Paige would try she could never ignore any command Bella gave when using 'that' voice. Even though they had both been royalty when they were vampires Bella had been 'The Empress' and Paige just a Queen. So with apprehension and regret Paige orbed her and Piper back to the car that was about a mile away.

Alice was fed up with being in the car she needed to be out there running to find Bella; her sitting was just making it worse. She rolled down the window and seamlessly jumped out, only to be followed by Emmett and Jasper. They were not letting their baby sister run out there and go against God knows what without backup. Edward knew all this, so as the driver he was forced to stay and Rosalie had resumed her mega bitch ways and refused to go help a lowly human, even if she was special.

With their enhanced vision the three vampires running through the forest saw Bella's sisters disappear into thin air right before a torrent of flame seemed to shoot from the sky, engulfing the whole meadow that Bella and the demons where standing in. Alice screamed and added more speed to her run. It was impossible for her to be faster than she had been but somehow she managed it. Emmett and Jasper struggled to keep up, their entrance into the clearing timed perfectly with the fire disappearing back into Bella. They stopped about ten feet from her. Alice would have given anything to wrap her arms around her but since there were still flames licking their way around Bella's skin she could not. Before anyone could speak four cars came to a screeching halt on the road. Their attention was drawn to the noise. Well all but Bella's she knew there was still a demon lurking somewhere she just had to find the bastard before he hurt her family.

She didn't have to wait long, just as her family and the Cullens cleared their cars and where staring to sprint towards them the demon showed its hideous face. He was on the other side of the clearing with the Alice, Emmett and Jasper separating him from Bella. The split second gleam in his eyes let Bella know what he was about to do. The Underworld underling was going to kill those in front of Bella. She reacted on pure instinct and leaped in front of the Cullens. The three balls of swirling demon fire that would have killed her new friends impacted her body in quick succession, forcing her down onto her knees as her body began to slowly die.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" was screamed from nearly every voice in the clearing. Leo and Paige didn't even bother running the rest of the way to Bella, they simply orbed to her side as the three oldest Halliwell sisters turned their wrath filled eyes to the demon that dared to mess with their family. The grasped hands even as Phoebe threw their 'in case of emergency' vanquishing potion. "Your time on this world has come to an end, to the abyssal plains we do send. As the Charmed Ones we speak it so, with the cleansing flames of justice doth you go." They released their hands as white flames engulfed the demon and he sunk into the vortex that opened beneath his feet.

With the demon gone the family converged on their downed sister. "Leo?" chocked out Piper as she saw him just holding Bella's head while Paige had her hand grasped in her own.

"We can't heal her. She's not human enough right now. There's nothing we can do." Said Paige as tears streamed down her face.

"Carlisle?" pleaded Alice. "Change her, please. She can't die. I just found her"

It was Coop who answered instead of Carlisle. "She wouldn't survive the change right now. That's even if she could be changed, which she can't. Her body isn't human enough to facilitate the change."

_**"Would all of you just shut up!" **_rasped out Bella's mental voice. The Cullens were all startled to hear it. Alice rushed to her side and grabbed her hand pushing Paige out of the way in her haste.

"Don't you dare die! Do you hear me, we just met. How am I supposed to take you on shopping trips and become your best friend if you die?"

_**"If I die it's meant to be. It will be okay Alice. Please don't cry. Someone as beautiful as you should never be… sad."**_ The coughs the racked her body made it hard to even speak mentally. With the last of her energy Bella looked at each member of her family and ended with Alice._** "If this is it….. know….that I lo…love you….all of you."**_ And as her body ceased and her heart beat its last beat she kept her eye contact with Alice and with the whisper of her dying mind she said for Alice's mind only. "_My…love….."_

And with that Persephone Isabella Halliwell was gone. Her heart had stopped and with it Jasper and Edward were finally able to feel and here the rest of her family. The pain and anguish in the clearing was its own entity. But Jasper and Edward were getting conflicting readings…

.

.

.

**Please, please, please don't kill me. I promise it's not the end. They are soulmates, not even death will keep them apart I promise. Just stick with me and you will have your hearts mended soon. ::::drops onto knees and begs you to have faith and not kill her::::**


	11. Awakening

**I hope this redeems me in all your eyes. By the end I hope the clubs and other various weapons are put safely away and all of you want to give me a big hug. **

Edward was beyond confused. The sisters were sad but there was a glimmer of hope in all their thoughts. He had to really concentrate to understand what they were all thinking and even then he could only 'hear' one at a time. Jasper was having the hardest time. Alice was in so much pain that Jasper couldn't even try to help. Her heartbreak had put him on his knees already and he was still barely coping.

Esme was the first to speak after Bella's heart had stopped. "Carlisle, why didn't you help her? Even if you could not change her you could have tried to help her medically." Esme was so very confused. She knew that Carlisle was a great doctor, one of the best to ever grace the earth but he did nothing to help Bella.

"Esme dear, there was nothing I could do. Leo works with me at the hospital and is one of the best doctors I have ever seen. If there was nothing he could do then there was nothing I could do."

"But…." Esme was at a loss for words. They had failed Alice; their pixie of a daughter had finally found happiness or at least was about to and before they could do anything that possibility of happiness was ripped from in front of them.

Rosalie in her true bitch fashion had no regard for the grieving going around her. "What the hell was all that, and what do you mean she was not 'human' enough for you to 'heal' her? I want an explanation and I want it now? "

"Rosalie Haley Cullen, watch your mouth! Have some compassion." Scolded Esme.

"I would listen to your mother is I were you Blondie. The rage and anger coming off you right now is a load of bull shit. Our sister just died protecting not only your family but your husband and you have to gull to be a bitch to us about her. HOW DARE YOU?" hissed Phoebe. She had had enough. The blonde was really starting to make her angry.

"What are you going to do about it?" challenged Rosalie.

As one the surviving sister rose to their feet and faced Rosalie. It was Prue who spoke, "What are we going to do about it? Hah, you must think your hot shit, but in reality you are nothing but a spoiled child. You want to know what we can do, here's a small taste of the powers we posses." Like an unspoken plan Prue levitated Rosalie into the air while Piper froze the rest. Phoebe proceeded into the air and put both her hands on Rosalie's face. She bombarded the bitchy blonde with the worst memories us her life, all of which contained Bella.

"It's not what were going to do it's what we can do. It's what she has gone through. So just shut up. If you can't say something nice then just shut up!" Simultaneously Prue dropped Rosalie while Piper unfroze the rest of her family. It was then that Coop and Leo called attention to themselves and where they were still holding Bella.

"You guys need to quit arguing. We have company on the way and Bella was the only one who can handle them."

"What kind of company?" asked Phoebe

"Her kind" was all that Coop said while looking at Bella's body.

"Damn, damn, double damn."

"What are we missing? If we are supposed to help we need to know what we are facing." Questioned the ever thinking Jasper.

"There's someone coming to kill Bella." Alice interrupted before Phoebe could continue.

"Yeah well they're a little late." Laughed Alice darkly; she never took her eyes off of Bella's face as she said this. In fact it was the first she had moved since grabbing Bella's hand right after she collapsed to the ground.

"Bella's rapier." Commanded Paige and the blade materialized in her hand. "If they're still coming that means she's not dead." Stated Paige with conviction.

"What are you stupid?" sneered Rosalie. "She's dead, her hearts not beating. No one can come back from being dead. No one."

"That's where you're wrong Blondie. Immortals can, and Bella's one of them, so is the person coming to kill her only they'll make sure she can't come back."

Out of nowhere everyone whipped their heads to look at Bella. She had gasped a noise of pure pain.

"_**Bloody hell! That one hurt. Wasn't sure if I was coming back from that, it took longer than it has in almost fifty years. Goddess what a headache, and why am I so… Shit!" **_ Bella sprung to her feet and turned to her family. _**"Paige can you get my…."**_ She didn't even get to finish the question before Paige held the blade out to her.

"Already got it sis. You were out for almost fifteen minutes that time. Is everything okay?"

_**"I'm not sure yet, I feel a little out of it still. I was farther gone then I've ever been when I died. It really messed me up, I think."**_

The bewildered looks of the Cullens would have comical if the situation was not so dire. Alice snapped out of her haze first. She flung herself at Bella and wrapped her arms around the freshly alive Halliwell. She couldn't stop herself. Not even thinking she gently grabbed Bella's face and angled it so she could kiss her, and boy did she. The kiss was full of passion and desperation. Bella at first didn't know how to respond but in less than a second she was plundering Alice's mouth for all she was worth.

The others who had started to recover once again just stood there stunned. Alice's hands had moved their way into Bella's hair and as they passed through it lightening danced along her fingers but she didn't seem to notice. Bella's hands now occupied a spot on Alice's beautiful behind and was in the process of lifting off the ground when their moment of pure bliss was broken by both Emmett and Coop letting loose with a wolf whistle.

Their prospective mates smacked them upside the back of the head but it did little good, the mood was already gone. _"Alice, I need you to get everyone out of here. Someone dangerous is coming and I need you all to be safe."_

"I'm not going anywhere Bella. And we are most certainly not letting you stay here by yourself when something dangerous is on the way." The rest of the argument was cut short when a bike pulled off the road and headed right towards them. Bella's once anxious feeling turned to one of mirth. She knee that bike and she most definitely knew that rider.

The bike came to a skidding halt at Bella's feet and the driver got off with a certain sway to her hips. "Hello lover." Came the voice from inside the helmet. "Have you missed me kitten?" With that the rider pulled off her full face helmet and swept off the bike with her black leather duster trailing behind her.

_**"Amanda!"**_ squealed Bella. Everyone around her shaking their heads to get the ringing out of their brains. _**"You gave us quite a scare. I thought you were someone coming to kill me."**_ And with that Bella jumped into the bleach blonde's arms.

"Like I could ever kill you kitten." She started to swing Bella around in her arms planting kisses all over her face and head. They only stopped when Alice's growl became too loud to ignore.

"Oh kitten, you finally found her. I'm so happy for you." Amanda then placed Bella back on her feet before planting one last kiss on the top of her head. "Maybe you should explain how we know each other before she decided to kill her 'competition'. Bella actually blushed, Amanda was one of the few people who could bring it out in her and she did so with relish.

_**"Yeah I guess I better."**_ Said Bella sheepishly for all to hear.

"Before you do I suggest we move this to your house. I heard a rumor that Victoria and her plaything James were on their way to come see you. And we both know what their idea of talking is."

_**"Yeah, me without a head and her gaining everything I knew through a quickening."**_

"Yeah, and the real kicker is she apparently has a lot of backup. We don't know who and we don't know how but she's got it in spades."

_**"We?"**_

"Yeah 'we', Mac 's in Seattle and should be here by the end of the day."

_**"You and Duncan both, bloody hell. This is serious. Anyone else I should know about?"**_

"Not as of yet but if this escalates we'll bring the whole team in on it. I know you all have questions," she said while looking at the Cullens, "but we really need to get to their house. It's not safe out here."

_**"Alright let's go then. Right now I'm faster on foot then in any car. I'll just meet you all there."**_

"Iz, I think your forgetting something." When Bella just gave her a questioning look Piper continued. "The wards, they can't get through unless they enter in 'perfect love and perfect trust', and right now Blondie over there would rather see you dead."

Huffing a little Bella addressed the Cullens, _**"If any of you have ill will, of any sort towards me or my family you won't be able to come on our property. Rosalie, I know that for whatever reason you hate me, and I'm sorry for that. Whatever I did to cause it, I'm sorry. If you give me the chance I will do everything in my power to fix it."**_ Finishing her little speech Bella hung her head and shoulders in defeat. Rosalie reminded her so much of that innocent she failed to save, the girl whose death haunted her for so many years. The fact that she hated her only made the pain of her failure worse.

Jasper was only feeling occasional flares from Bella but what he got was passed along to Rosalie. She just glared at her brother and raised an eyebrow. "Just thought I would let you know what your bitchiness does to others." He said.

_**"Let's go. I still have a little energy to burn off and the run will help. See y'all back at the house."**_ Her family, including Amanda all laughed at the southern twang that had snuck into Bella's voice. Her first quickening had gave it to her and although the memories of that time weren't the happiest the accent sure did make for fun times in the Halliwell household.

Before anyone could protest to Bella's command she was off, running as fast as any of the vampires. Alice was quick to follow while the rest of the families packed into their cars and peeled off down the road toward the Halliwell estate.

Bella slowed down so that Alice could catch her and the pair finished their run hand in hand.

**So what do y'all think. I hope the wait wasn't too long. I know you all have lots of questions and starting with the next chapter I'm hoping to give you lots of answers. **


	12. The Start of Answers

**Thank you all for your reviews. Please take a chance to look at my profile and answer the poll question on which story you would like me to start posting next. If you would like me to post the first chapter for each just let me know.**

Alice and Bella weren't gone a minute before Jasper and Edward shared a look and took off after them. Regardless of the fact that they knew the two women could take care of themselves they still were weary of letting them out of their sight.

Once the four that were running had gone those left, seemingly on a silent agreement, walked back to their cars and got in; Emmett and Rosalie in one, Carlisle and Esme in their other car and the Halliwells in the ones they showed up in.

Amanda simply got on the back of her bike and took off. She knew more than anyone what Bella was going to need when she got home. She also knew that she needed to be the first one there to help get everything ready.

In the Halliwell vehicle the sisters were talking about what they should tell the Cullens and what they needed to keep to themselves. Phoebe was the one that jumped off topic.

"Ummmm guys, do we have any blood at home for Iz?"

"Shit, no. We threw the old stuff away when we moved. Any ideas on how much she's going to need or what kind she wants?" asked Piper

"I would say a whole lot; more than she have ever needed before. She was gone when we got their and add into that her dying. I would say let's just get a whole bunch of her favorites. We are having guests over, that according to everything we have seen are without a doubt some kind of vampire. Any extra blood we can always offer to them." Replied Paige.

"Who's going this time to get it?" asked Phoebe.

"Piper and Paige should go. We need it fast, Piper can freeze them while Paige gets the blood." It was Prue how answered Phoebe. It was usually her and Leo that went to get it, but this time she knew that she could be of more help at home than out getting the blood. Plus Phoebe sure as hell couldn't go. When Bella was at her worst Phoebe was the only one able to get through to her.

"Okay we'll go. I'll just orb us home and get the supplies then we should be back in less than a half hour. If it takes longer to get more we will come back and drop what we have off before going out and getting the rest." With that said Paige grabbed Piper's hand and they disappeared in a swirl of twinkling blue lights.

In the Cullen cars they were also discussing what was to come. Carlisle and Esme were weighing the pros and cons of telling the sisters what they really were and also whether or not they should tell them about the wolves. Rosalie and Emmett were having a completely different conversation.

"Come on Rosie and give the girl a break, she saved my life along with Jasper and Alice's. Not only did she save us but she died doing so. Give her some credit she doesn't even know us and she did that."

"Your right she did die saving your lives but she knew she was going to come back. So it's not that big of a deal. I still hate her and her human family. How dare they talk to me that way! I could kill them all, and they still act like they are better than me." Rosalie was embarrassed and furious both led to her not thinking clearly.

"But what about what Bella said. She apologized for pissing you off when in fact she has done absolutely nothing wrong. She said she would do whatever was in her power to make it up to you. Hell Rose, I pretty sure she would give her life to apologize, and I don't mean the kind were she will come back after a while, I mean the kind were she is really dead with no chance of ever returning."

"I don't want her life. It just shows what a weak human she is that she apologized at all. I mean really, she a fucking human, albeit a strange one at that but still human. She means nothing to me, and it infuriates me that she means anything to anyone in my family, especially you!" the last part was said with all the malice she could muster.

"Rose you are my everything, but I will not treat that girl badly. She kept me here with you by risking yourself. If you hate her so much I will avoid talking to her if I can but I will not be mean or cruel to her." Emmett was really hurt by what Rosie said and no matter how hard her tired her could not understand what had his wife so angry with Bella. He just hoped she could quell it somewhat before they got there.

Bella was almost to their property line when it hit her, the unbelievable pain of her blood hardening in her veins. Her heart was working overtime to pump all the useless and now lifeless blood to her stomach and lungs so they could expel the poison as fast as they could. She stumbled just as she crossed the magic circle surrounding her home. Alice was yanked back by the sudden stopping of Bella. She was concerned by the look on Bella's face.

"Bella, are you okay?" she asked with worry etched all over her face.

Between convulsions Bella was able to get out, _**"N…no, I need…my sisters….an…and…. Amanda. I….. just need…to get to…th…the house."**_ By the time she finished her entire body was convulsing. Edward and Jasper came up on them just as Bella completely collapsed. They all witnessed as Bella's veins started to become even more defined to their vampiric senses, they changed from their normal blue and red to black. All over her body they saw black veins. Her hair was changing as well, gone were the gorgeous brown locks only to be replaced with black.

"Help, we have to get her to her sisters and Amanda. We have to go now. Come on!" Alice was near hysterics.

Edward read her thoughts and saw everything that had happen up to the point that they caught up. He had Bella in his arms and running towards the house before Alice could even finish her thoughts. Him being the fastest he was able to make it to the house before the others. But even then it wasn't enough. There was no one home. He decided to meet them at the beginning of the driveway. The sooner Bella was in the care of her family the better. Jasper and Alice were right on his tail as he ran to the end of their nearly two mile driveway.

Like she had hoped Amanda was the first one back to the Halliwell manor. She met three vampires and Bella at the entrance to the driveway. Upon looking at Bella she knew it was the worst that it had ever been.

"Get her up to the house and lay her on her side. I will be right behind you." Commanded Amanda through her helmet.

Parking her bike Amanda rushed to Bella's side just as she started to heave up black sludge. "Hang in their kitten, your sisters are almost home. I'm going to make a call to L.A. and see if we can't get those two to come out here and help. Tara will be able to help the best with cleansing your body." All the while Amanda was talking she gently stroked Bella's hair. Still stroking her hair with one had the blonde grabbed her cell phone will the other and hit a speed dial. While it rang she addressed the three vampires around her.

"I don't know how good your control is but pretty soon Bella is going to start throwing up her own blood, if you think you can't control yourself get far away from…" before she could finish her sentence the other end picked up.

"Angel …" said the voice of the other end.

"Queenie, I need Tara or Faith on the phone right now!"

"Damn Amanda, what not a…."

"Damn it Cordy, put one of them on the phone now. Bella's in bad shape."

"Fine, be that way. TARA, FAITH PHONE!" shouted the voice on the other end.

The vampires shared strange looks. Their day was just getting stranger and stranger. They really wanted answers. Edward was at his wits end not being able to read the others thoughts, Alice was straining herself to the extent of her power to see if Bella was going to be okay and poor Jasper was suffering from the myriad of emotions he had been assaulted with for the last hour.

"Hello?" asked a new voice on the other end.

"Tara, I'm glad Cordy finally put you on the phone. Bella's in bad shape. She was barely human then she died. Her veins and hair are pitch black and she's throwing and coughing up black sludge."

"Goddess, where are her sisters?"

"On their way, I got back before they did. Can you and Faith be ready to leave in five, I'll have Leo come and get you."

"Yes, of course we can be ready, I just need to run upstairs and grab the cleansing materials. Do I need to grab anything else?"

"Just tell Faith to keep herself in check. We have visitors and she is not allowed to attack them. Just make sure she knows that and we'll be all good on this end."

"Okay, see you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

The Halliwell vehicles were first into the driveway followed by those belonging to the Cullens. Bella's sisters didn't even wait for their car to stop moving before they were out the doors and running to Bella's side.

"I already put a call into Tara, she's ready we just need to go and get her." Before she was even done speaking Leo was gone. The Cullens just gasped and stared at the spot where Leo used to be. "I take it Piper and Paige are getting her blood?"

"Yeah, there also bringing back extra for our guests. Did you tell Tara that Faith had to behave?" asked Phoebe as she stoked her sisters head and slowly rolled her more onto her side so she could dislodge more of the black goo from her body."

"Yes I did, but I figure once they get a look at her their attention will be quite focused. Right now I'm more worried about her. I've never seen her this bad before. Even after a reawakening she has never been this weak before."

"If Tara and Faith can't help her, who will you have to call in?" Phoebe knew more about Amanda's connections then the rest of the family excluding Bella.

"I don't know who would be best, I might just call them all in if I can't decided. Everyone being here would help her immensely I'm just not sure how she would handle all the people."

Just then Leo reappeared with a curvy blonde and a taller brunette. They took one look at Bella and ran to her side.

"How long has it been since she started showing the signs of poisoning?" asked the blonde.

"I don't know for sure, I pulled in the driveway and she was already blacked from head to toe. Ask them." Said Amanda nodding her head to Jasper, Edward and Alice.

"How long has it been since she started showing the black in her veins and hair?"

"About ten minutes." Answered Alice, her eyes never leaving Bella.

"Faith, honey. We need to get her up to her room and in her shower can you carry her?"

"I can carry her." protested Alice even as a growl crept into her voice at thinking of the two women bathing her mate.

"Back of Tinkerbelle, you have no idea what is going on."

Alice was ready to kill the brunette, her presence set her teeth on edge and her scent was odd.

"Sweetie behave. Bella needs us right now, calm down and quite harassing her mate." When the Tara said this her eyes held a little twinkle. Faith hid her surprise quickly but not enough for it not to show on her face at all.

"Get going Faith, I'll meet you up there. I just need a little more information."

Faith took off like a bat out of hell. Grumbling the whole way. "Damn crazy hybrid, can't just be happy with her already fucked up life. No she's got ta go and find a damn evolved vamp as her mate. B's gonna shit a brick when she hears this one."

"What happened?" Tara asked as soon as Faith ranting was out of her hearing.

"Demon attacked her when she was riding. She was already pretty amped up when that happened. Then she went nova to vanquish the bastards. We showed up along with the vampires. She jumped in from of three fire balls that were aimed at them. Needless to say she died." Phoebe just gave the facts. The whole thing could be related later. She knew that time was of the essence if they didn't want to lose Bella,….again.

"What about eighty-five percent vampire when it happened. Add to that all the power she had flowing and the a reawakening. Did she say if it was painful?"

"Yeah one of the worst in a long time she said." Responded Prue

"I think when she was out someone tried to flood her with dark magic. It's good she's home now though, it takes a hell of a lot to get through y'alls protection charms. We'll get her cleansed, just make sure you have lots of blood for her when we're done. She's gonna need double to triple the normal amount."

"Got it covered Tara. You think I should call any of the others?" asked Amanda as they made their way into the house.

"I would say call them all and get them on standby. This could be worse than we expected. We need Barbara and Helena as soon as possible. Besides them just make sure the others are ready." With that said Tara ran up the stairs to help Faith with Bella.

"Fuck!" Prue just nodded her head in agreement with Phoebe.

"We need the book, not sure why yet but I got this bad feeling." Prue then ran up the stairs to get what she felt was needed.

Coop walked up behind his fiancé and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"No, my head is pounding. The mind reader keeps poking me in the head and I'm getting echoes on feedback from the empath."

Jasper and Edward just looked at each other shocked. "What are you?" asked an equally shocked Carlisle.

"Please can we just wait for my sisters to get back, it's a story we only like to have to tell once. Plus, they have refreshments for everyone." Phoebe had led them into the sitting room now and was about to sit down when she was hit with a premonition. Coming out of it she exclaimed, "You have got to be shitting me. You got wolves here too?"

Paige and Piper chose that moment to return. Piper hearing what Phoebe said immediately yelled for her husband. "LEO, GET YOUR SPARKELY BLUE ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Appearing out of nowhere Leo sheepishly asked, "Yes dear?"

"Oh don't you dare 'yes dear' me. You need to go talk to your bosses and figure out what in the hell is happening and why we weren't told about all the players is this particularly small town."

With a nod of his head Leo was gone and the sisters were left standing in the room with seven bewildered vampires and a smirking Amanda. Piper gave a nod to Paige who walked towards what could only be the kitchen.

"Before we get started explaining everything can we offer you all some blood?" By the startled looks she got Piper continued. "You are not the first vampire visitors we have ever had. Sophie and Paige still have craving some times, Sophie more so. But we usually have some lying around here. In fact because of the move it's fresh. So can I interest any of you in some?"

"We don't drink human blood." Was all Carlisle said.

"Well that explains the eyes." Muttered Prue as she came down the stairs with a large tome in her hands.

"That's not what I was offering. We have…Paige what did we all get?"

Yelling from the kitchen Paige replied, "What didn't we get; tiger, lion, black bear, brown bear, polar bear, shark, cougar, panther, mountain lion, buffalo, elk, zebra and cheetah. Plus Faith a Tara both offered up some of their's if need be."

Once again for probably the hundredth time that day the Cullen family was stunned into speechlessness.

"What's Bella's favorite?" asked Alice with a sheepish smile on her face. She didn't understand why Bella would drink blood but figured the answer was on its way, eventually.

"It depends on her mood, but cheetah and shark at always at the top. Which would you like, and do you want it warm or cold?" asked Piper.

"Can I have some warm cheetah?"

"Sure, anyone else want some?"

Edward being able to read their minds answered for his family. "Brown bear for Emmett, tiger for Rosalie, lion for Jasper, mountain lion for me, Carlisle would like cougar and Esme would like some of the panther. All warm please." The mind reader was trying his best not to invade or attempt to invade the sister's minds. He didn't want to make the Halliwells any more angry or agitated then theirs sister's condition already had them.

Piper went to the kitchen to help Paige bring the Cullens their drinks. Prue and Phoebe shared a look that seemed to convey volumes, before Prue spoke.

"Please, everyone take a seat and relax. We are all completely safe here. I know you all have a lot of questions and we will answer them shortly." As she finished speaking Piper and Paige walked back into the room each carrying a tray with goblets on them. Once Paige had passed out her few she set the tray down and turned to Amanda.

"I'm going to go get Barbara and Helena. Do we need to bring any equipment back with us?"

"Babs didn't say but I bet she has a few things she wants to bring. Just be quick."

"Sure thing boss." Said Paige with a salute and a quirk to her lips. And once again Paige disappeared in the blue swirling lights.

Piper, Prue and Phoebe all sat down across for the Cullens. Piper spoke first. "I know there are lots of questions and we have answers. Well tell you what and who we are then give you a brief rundown of our life. After that we'll answer questions. Okay?"

All the Cullens but Alice nodded their assent. "What about Bella? Will she be okay? Is there anything I can do to help? Does she need anything?"

Coop shared and smile with the sisters before responding. "Bella will join us when she can. Right now she's not okay but with the help she is getting she should be. As far as if she needs anything or if there is anything you can do, no there's nothing anyone here can do. She got the best help either up there with her or on the way. We just have to be patient and help her when she comes down."

Alice was highly frustrated she wanted to help Bella. She wanted to be there for her and with her. But she couldn't, her family said there was nothing she could do to help. And what was really ticking her off was that there were two people upstairs with her right now that obviously cared for her, and they were giving her a shower. Her mate was naked in front of other women and they were touching her. The more she thought about it the harder it was to keep her growls in check. Needless to say she failed miserably.

Her family just gave her odd looks well except for Jasper and Edward they looked at her with sympathy. When she was about to bolt out of her seat and up the stairs it was Phoebe that stopped her.

"You really don't want to do what you're thinking about doing. Not only would you probably die, if you didn't you would be so embarrassed you'd wish you did. Faith is Bella's half sister and Tara is one of her best friends. There is no romance between anyone up there but Tara and Faith, they're life bonded and would not even think about anyone else in that way let alone someone they considered their sister."

"And don't even think about losing it when our two other friends show up." Continued Coop, "the situation is pretty much the same with them. Helena is also Bella's half sister and her and Barbara have been together for ages. So just rein the jealousy in for a bit, please." It was the pleading tone that Coop used that made Alice calm down.

Paige came down the stairs as Coop finished speaking. "I just dropped them off in her room. Babs had some stuff to filter her blood with."

"You're just in time for us to start telling them our story." Prue patted the spot beside her on the couch before turning her attention to the Cullen's.

"We are what is known as the Charmed Ones. There was a legend in our family of five sister that would have the power to stand up and the evil forces of the world and battle them. One day brining and end to their domination in other realms and establishing a balance. We are those sisters. We are witches by both heritage and beliefs. Our immediate history starts over one hundred years ago."

"Prue and I were sharing a small apartment over a restaurant we had just opened in New York. Paige and Phoebe had just moved to Chicago to live with one of our cousins. That left Sophie, as she went by back then, living at home with our grandmother. Our mother died when we were all young, but Bella as the youngest didn't even get to know her."

"Bella was making lunch for her and Grams when the attack happened. The doorbell rang and Grams answered the door, before she could even call a warning to Bella the demon attacked. Grams' screaming brought Bella running with a huge kitchen knife in her hand." Phoebe had to stop there, she couldn't finish. So Prue picked up where she left off.

"The bastard paralyzed Bella and made him watch as he killed our grandmother. And then he tortured her. You see our grandmother bond our powers when we were young, right after or mother was killed in fact. He wanted Bella to tell him about our magic. But she didn't know. She had no clue what he was talking about of what the bastard even was. The fucker got fed up with her 'lying' so he forced a demonic ball of fire down her throat, saying that he would keep her from lying ever again and when he did finally kill her she would not be able to call for help."

By now all the sisters where sitting on the couch taking comfort from each other. Alice was furious. She wanted to kill the asshole that hurt Bella, but she knew that the jerk was already dead. The sisters had taken care of him. The glint in their eyes when the spoke of him confirmed it without a doubt.

After collecting themselves Paige picked up where Prue left off, "The police showed up not long after. Grams was dead and the demon was long gone, but Bella she was alive, but not by much. She was rushed to the hospital where it took weeks for her to recover. In that time we had all moved back home. On the first night she was home she walked up to the attic, she was looking for a picture of Grams and Mom together holding her and I. What she found changed our lives forever."

It was now Piper's turn. "It was this very book." She said pointing to the book that had been sat on the table as the sister held each other on the couch.

"Bella brought it down and Phoebe read the inscription in the front out loud, when she finished the chandelier above all of our head," she said pointing to the one over the coffee table, "starting to shake and a shimmering silver glow encompassed us all. That night we received our powers back and it was the beginning of this whole sorted affair."

"That was in the 1887. Later that year while we were fighting a demon, Bella took a fire spike that was headed for me." The pain in Phoebe's eyes when she said this was palpable. "She was burned alive in front of all of us. She died and there was nothing we could do about it." Coop put his hand on Phoebe's should trying to convey his support.

"This is where I show up." Interrupted Amanda. "It was probably close to three hours after her death that I finally was able to find them. Crazy family was out in the middle of nowhere, I ruined my favorite coat trekking out to them. I had just talked them down from killing me when Bella reawakened for the first time screaming her head off."

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please remember to check out my profile and answer the poll question. I'm putting the decision in your hands. Also I am looking for a couple of readers who would like to be a sounding board for some of my ideas. Just PM is you are interested and we can go from there.**


	13. Cave Bella

_**Here it is, the next chapter. Sorry about the wait, large amounts of manual labor pretty much kill my ability to write. Please check out the Poll on my author page...enjoy.**_

"ARGGGG!" As if on cue they heard Bella scream from upstairs. It was the blood/ venom curdling scream of someone in excruciating pain, and Alice was out of her seat and halfway up the stairs before her body froze and she was moved back to her seat seemingly floating through the air.

"You really don't want to go up there just yet." Started Prue.

"She's far from being herself right now and would hurt possible kill you before you got within ten feet of her." Continued Piper.

Amanda saw Alice starting to protest and cut her off, "Alice believe me when I say it is best if we stay down here, going up there would only make things worse. When she comes down you can help her but right now it's not safe."

Edward seeing that they got off track a little decided to ask a question that had been bothering him for quite some time. "Excuse me, but how can two of them," he said pointing upstairs, "be her half sisters?"

The other Cullens all looked extremely interested in the answer as well. Seeing that this was not something that could be brushed aside and answered at a later time Phoebe answered, "Bella and Paige have a different father than us. Prue, Piper and I all have the same father, a man by the name of Victor Bennett. Paige and Bella's father's real name is Samuel Wilder, he and our mother had a fling, that would have turned into a marriage if the Elders would have allowed."

Paige picked up where Phoebe left off. "You see our father was a Whitelighter, in fact he was our mother's Whitlighter. Up until about 70 years ago witches were not allowed to marry Whitelighters, that all changed when Piper and Leo fought for it. With us backing them, the Elders had to allow it, but back to Bella and I. Our father now goes by the name Bruce Wayne, you might have heard of him."

Upon hearing this, the Cullen's all nod their head, of course they have heard of Bruce Wayne, he was one of the richest men in the US let alone the world.

"After our mom died and before we met him, he somehow was bitten by a demon. That demons venom typically turns mortals into psychopathic killers but in him it merely changed who he was. He still is on the side of good but he is more a vigilante than someone who operates within the proper channels. The venom not only affected how he does his job but also his relationship with others. He's basically a ladies' man who only goes after women that he knows will never fully commit or settle down. Faith's mother was a one night stand. He didn't even know Helena existed till about ten years ago. He and Helena's mother, Selena, had a on again off again relationship that was cut short the night she was murdered. It was a week later that he found out Helena was his. In fact it was the same night he found out about Faith."

"Are there any more sisters we need to know about?" asked an intrigued Jasper.

"Yes there are more but no, you don't need to know about them. They may or may not show up and if they do you'll know about them then. Back to what we were discussing before."

Once again Bella interrupted with a scream only this one was not one of pain but one of rage.

"Shit, ummmm, we need to leave like now." Interrupted Phoebe.

"Why?" asked a puzzled Prue.

"She's not human at all. We need to go to magic school and wait for them to come get us. Amanda and the others are safe but we have about twenty seconds until she tears down the stairs." Turning to the blonde immortal she said, "We will get the others here as soon as we leave." With that said the sister and Coop disappeared in a mist of swirling blue lights just as Bella bolted down the stairs in nothing more than a pair of mesh shorts and a sports bar. She was snarling and hissing the whole way.

"Bella you pain in the ass get back her." Yelled Faith as she jumped from the top of the stairs and tackled her nearly naked sister. "Damn pain in the ass you are, I mean really girl, calm the fuck down. No one's going to take your blood."

As soon as the word blood left her mouth Faith knew she had made a mistake. "Hel!" she yelled.

"Got it covered sis." Replied Helena as came running out of the kitchen before Bella even got two steps from her downed sister. In seconds the three brunettes where in a wrestling match on the ground. Just when it looked like Bella was going to get away a brunette and blonde joined the fight. The brunette had on long sleeves and gloves the she quickly shed as she dove in. The blonde was dressed in tight leather pants and a halter top. She waited just a second longer before grabbing one of Bella's arms and pinning it to the floor.

Alice had just about had it, who in the hell were all these people and why where they attacking her mate, and why hadn't she seen them coming. Just as the growl erupted from her throat the red head and blonde from before were joined by two other red heads as they walked out of the kitchen each carrying a huge mug with an air tight lid.

Bella was distracted by the other people in the room though. They were not family, they smelled like the people that hurt her family, no exactly alike but close enough for her to take action. She slipped out from her sisters' hold and faced off against the strangers in a defensive crouch. The Cullens were just a little confused. What in the hell was going on and why did Bella smell like a vampire, and where in the hell was her heart beat. Alice was curious but didn't entirely care, that was her mate and she needed to be near her.

When she attempted to take a step forward both Jasper and Edward restrained her. That's not a good idea Alice; she's basically a newborn right now. She doesn't 'know' any of us."

"BELLA!" commanded one of the red heads in the doorway to the kitchen. When the only response she got was the witch looking out the side of her eyes at her she gently removed the lid of her mug and held it out.

"Cheetah?" mumbled Bella as she stalked over the three red heads and the blonde.

"Yeah, and it's all yours along with the other." This seemed to put a smile on Bella's face. She was just about to take the cup when Rosalie sputtered behind her.

Bella whipped around faster than the vampires could see. "MINE!" growled Bella. "MINE, BLOOD MINE."

"No shit Bella, we all know it's yours just drink it already and get it over with. They can't take it if it's gone." Quipped Helena. Bella nodded her head to this logic, she seemed to be relaxing a bit but then it seemed that something clicked in her brain.

"Family mine," looking at the Cullens she growled, "smell like baddies, you not get my family." Once again or I guess still the Cullens were confused. But Bella's sisters weren't, they knew what Bella was worried about. They quickly yet quietly made their way to their mates and wrapped a protective arm around their shoulders.

"We're all safe now Bella, thank you for protecting our mates, drink up. We all know you're thirsty." Said the new brunette.

Amanda just was sitting back and enjoying the show, it had been quite some time since she had been this entertained, and just like the time before the 'Hellions' had center stage in the comedy. When Bella started talking she almost lost it, cave Bella was even better than cave Buffy. She tried not to laugh but eventually lost the battle when Marie thanked Bella.

Her laughter got the attention of the Cullens and made Emmett snort. Once again Bella's attention was on the 'strangers' that potentially posed a threat to her family. She really looked at them this time and when her eyes landed on Alice she started growling again.

Taken aback by Bella growling at her, Alice's face fell. Sensing their sister pain Jasper and Edward wrapped their arms around her even more. This only caused Bella to growl louder.

"Oh hell!" exclaimed the two new red heads.

"What?" asked the blonde in leather.

It was Tara who answered, "Bella found something earlier today that made things a whole lot more complicated and it seems she just remembered what it was."

Before anyone could ask what Tara was talking about Bella growled out, "Family mine, her mine."

Jasper knew exactly what was happening, Bella recognized Alice as her mate, but even with that knowledge he was hesitant to let his sister go; his instincts where telling him not to, he had noticed the multitude of scars that covered her body as soon as she had tore down the stairs. Edward reading all of this out of Jasper's mind was also leery to let Alice go, they were both at a loss of what to do, Bella appeared to be a veteran fighter and given what her motivation was they knew they would not win.

"Bella, sweetie calm down and just drink this. Alice is fine, that's her 'family' they won't hurt her. Just drink and everything will be better."

"No, please." Pleaded Bella. "Mate mine, need mate. Please." The tears showing in Bella's eyes nearly broke her family's hearts. Alice heard the words and tired to go to Bella, her mate was in pain and right in front of her. She needed to be with her, there was no excuse. But Edward and Jasper wouldn't let her go.

"Please" pleaded Bella. She turned to the Cullens and the look of pain on her face nearly broke them, but Edward and Jasper wouldn't let go.

"Me bad." Concluded Bella in a whimper. "Bella bad, not deserve mate. Bad Bella! Let pretty girl die now no get mate. Me die alone." Bella grabbed the blood and downed it all before the others could react, sparing one last glance at what she thought would never be Bella walked into the kitchen. Everyone present saw her tears fall as she left.

Amanda was no longer smiling. Things had gone from slightly hectic to tragic in the space of a few minutes. She was now furious. How dare they let Bella think she didn't deserve her mate. Out of everyone she had ever met Bella deserved hers the most.

Sparing a glance at Bella's sisters she ran towards the kitchen door only to be flung on her ass as she ran into a barrier.

While all this was happening Faith and Helena were furious, although they weren't as mad as their blonde sister.

" How dare you!" bellowed the blonde. "Do you have any idea what you just did, any idea at all. She has been alone forever, and she fights with her personal demons every day and in the course of a few minutes you not only break her heart but her spirit at the same time."

"The lithe red head that she had had her arm around stepped forward. "Shal, honey you need to calm down. Bella can feel your anger and right now she probably thinks its directed towards her. Please, she's in enough pain right now."

"I know Emma, but it's their fault. What if she's broke for good this time? Jean?"

"I don't know Shalimar; it's not good; probably worse than it would have been because she's not completely cognitive right now."

Alice fell to the ground at that moment. She couldn't take the pain, it was worse than the fire that occurred during her change. "Oh God, what have I done?" Jasper and Edward tried to comfort her but she swatted them away.

"Jean!" questioned the still unknown brunette.

Turning her head to the side Jean addressed her mate. "Yeah Marie?"

"I need help." She said pointing to her head. "The pain is too much. Help."

Jean immediately rushed to Marie's side and held her lover, they stared into each other's eyes with their foreheads touching.

Faith catching on turned to her own mate, "T-Bear?" When all she got in response was a nod she embraced her mate just like Jean had Marie. Shalimar didn't even ask she merely grabbed Emma and they both sank to the floor in the same position.

Amanda was still at the doorway into the kitchen trying to talk to Bella. Helena after a silent and quick conversation with Barbara darted over to Alice and wrapped her up in her arms. She brought her over to where Barbara was standing next to Amanda and sat her on the floor.

The sight of Bella clutching her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth, slightly shaking and mumbling over and over, "bad Bella, Bella bad, not save pretty girl, deserve die" had Helena in tears herself. She turned to the Cullens who seemed to all e statues and whispered in a deadly calm voice, "If she doesn't pull out of this you all will regret it. I won't kill you because that would only hurt Alice more but I can promise that for the rest of the un-lives you will feel the pain that you have caused her. You will know what you have done in intimate detail. I promise."

Knowing that her mate had spoken for all of them, Barbara knelt down next to Alice, "try talking to her; right now you're probably the only one who can get through."

Alice looked up and seeing the truth in the red heads eyes she took a minute to settle herself. Having decided what to say she finally spoke in a voice that was wrought with pain and hope but conveyed her utter conviction, "Persephone Isabella Halliwell is good mate, Bella my mate, need mate Bella. Alice need Bella. Alice need mate."

_**Hopefully the next chapter won't take me as long to get up here. It shouldn't, I have a nice vacation planned and during travel time plan to write a lot. Please take a minute to look at the poll on my Author Page and vote. I hope you all enjoyed. Later Y'all**_


	14. Complete Soul Mates

_**This chapter has taken me forever, and I still don't think it's where it should be but I know I need to get it out there. Let me know what you think. And don't forget to check my homepage for the poll question. Enjoy!**_

The sisters had been hiding at the magic school for less than fifteen minutes when Phoebe collapsed to the floor in pain. Coop caught her before she actually hit the ground.

"Phoebs, what's wrong? What's happening?" asked a concerned Prue.

"Its Bella, she's in more pain that I have ever felt. But it's not physical pain, she….she's….she's broken. Something or more likely someone has broken her, we have to get back."

And that was all it took, regardless of the danger they could be in the Halliwell sisters and by extension their male companions disappeared from the magic school and reappeared just outside the kitchen of their home.

Prue was livid when she registered just exactly what her eyes were telling her. Bella had sealed herself in the kitchen and was rocking back and forth with her knees to her chest, while Alice was trying to get her to drop the barrier. Helena was glaring daggers at two of the male Cullens while the rest of the Hellions where seeing to their mates, presumably trying to help shield their minds from the torrent of pain that Bella was broadcasting.

"Piper, get you, Leo, Paige and Alice in the kitchen. If once you get her calmed down she needs the other empaths let them in but don't drop the barrier. Coop it might be good if you were in there as well." Coop and Prue shared a meaning filled look before he joined the group that was getting into the kitchen.

Once the other Halliwell sisters had returned, Amanda had slipped into one of the side rooms and was quietly talking on the phone with one of her contacts. That left the Cullens with six very pissed off women. Helena was still glaring daggers at them, while both Faith and Shalimar were cracking their knuckles and tensing for a fight. Marie seemed to be the calmest but that only scared the Cullens more, she seemed almost serene but by the gleam in her eyes they were all worried. Prue and Phoebe were sharing a silent conversation. When they finally broke, it was Phoebe who spoke.

"You have no idea what you have done. That woman in there has lost more of herself fighting for the greater good than most of you even possess. She has come through it all, and never ever been broken how she is now. You bastards have done something that not even the evilest evil has succeeded in doing, and they have been trying for 100 years." The calmness in her voice was misleading because she was anything but. Prue's tone was in direct contrast.

"You should feel proud; you broke one of the most loving people in the world." Seethed Prue.

Esme was trembling in Carlisle's arms, crying noiseless sob; her eyes brimming with tears that would never fall. Emmett and Carlisle were staring daggers into Jasper and Edward while Rosalie looked like she could care less.

Marie was the next to speak, "Let me share with you a little bit about what you've done." With that said she walked up to Jasper and Edward and grabbed their bare hands with her own. Prue approached Carlisle and Esme while Phoebe put one hand on both Emmett and Rosalie. Faith, Helena and Shalimar bridged the gaps between the three groups completing the circle.

When Marie felt the connection complete she took the group back to a memory she had acquired from Bella during one of the few times her powers worked on her sisters.

***Begin Memory*** The groups vision clears and they appear to be outsiders watching a memory, much like on TV but unlike that they seem to feel what Bella is feeling.

Bella is running down a street with panic clearly on her face. She seems to be searching for something and the longer she looks the more panic she feels. She finally seems to find what she's looking for and runs up to a door. She frantically knocks and when the people don't seem to come fast enough she starts to pound on the door.

When the door was finally opened Bella was greeted by a young brunette with a baby on her hip. Everyone was too focused on what they were seeing to notice the shocked look on Rosalie's face. The brunette at the door looked somewhat worried.

Bella held up a small pad of paper on which she wrote 'Is Ms. Hale still here?'. When the response she got from the brunette was shaking her head no and saying that she left about fifteen minutes ago.

Rosalie was even more shocked now. This was turning into one of her worse nightmares, she was having to relive the worse night of her life. The Cullens all seemed to notice that Rosalie was having a problem and then it all clicked. They had just witnessed Bella talking to human Rosalie's best friend, Vera. They were brought back to the scene in front of them as Bella's anger peeked.

Bella didn't 'say' anything after that she just tore down the street running as fast as she could. The panic she was feeling had skyrocketed, but also the others could tell that she was also in physical pain. Marie focused the picture into a closer shot of Bella and what the Cullens saw made them all gasp. The youngest Halliwell sister was bleeding from no less than five different spots. She had a nasty gash on her face and was running with a pronounced limp. Upon closer inspection they saw that her left foot was not hitting the ground right, in fact it was at a decidedly unnatural angle. But that was not even the worst looking wound, as she ran her coat billowed out and they all saw what appeared to be a horn that went all the way through the side of her torso.

The spectators were forced to focus on the whole picture again when Marie 'zoomed' out. Carlisle recognized the surroundings as just a few blocks from he found Rosalie's body. Bella was still running as she skidded to a halt. The street corner she was standing was without a light, but they all could still see the blood that covered the ground, with remnants of clothes strewn with it.

Once again Marie zoomed in on the picture as Bella knelt to pick up a necklace that held an elegant H. Just as she was standing a man shimmered into existence next to her.

"You're too late, you pathetic excuse for a witch." Said the man. "That bitch is dead and my followers have taken the body to be disposed of."

The horror that covered Bella's face made the man laugh.

"Oh, that's right." Continued the man. "You can't talk, too weak to save your own grandmother. What made you think you could save this girl?" the laugh that followed chilled everyone watching the memory to the bone.

"You know what that prophesy said little girl. If you couldn't save this girl then you would never find your mate. You are destined to be alone, even better yet, you are destined to ultimately hurt those you love. How does it feel to fail your first charge, to know that you will never be able to live up to your father's name?" The silence that descended after his last comment was deafening. All the others could do was stand there and watch as Bella broke. They all could feel her soul crack and her will to live dissolve. And so could the man that stood before Bella.

"Oh don't give me that look you little wench. You have made your bed and now you must lie in it. I will not kill you, nor will any other of the demon population, we all know the pain you must live with is greater than any we could inflict. But now I must leave, that girls soul will be so fun to torment." And with that the man showed his true demonic visage and shimmered into nothingness again. ***End Memory***

The sisters let go of the Cullens as they were all brought out of the memory. Jasper and Edward were shocked by what they saw and felt. Then the enormity of their actions set in. All they could do was hang their heads. Their shame was a palpable entity that weighed heavy on the whole room.

Rosalie seemed to be the only one not affected by her imbecilic brothers. But that's not to say the memory did not affect her. She appeared to be catatonic, her body unmoving with her eyes staring blankly into space. It was Emmett's worry over his mate that brought them all back to the more pressing issue at hand.

"Rose baby, are you okay?" asked Emmett as he stroked her cheek.

When he got no response, it was Carlisle that tried next. "Kitten, you need to come back to us and talk. We know you're shocked but you need to talk to us. We love you kitten, it will be okay."

Things went on like this for some time, with no one being able to get through to her. Edward was too wrapped up in his own guilt to get a clear read on Rosalie; while Jasper was doing all that he could to not let the emotions coming at him from all sides consume him. It looked like nothing was going to get through to her; that was until they heard a small voice say, "Words will not express the pain my failing you has caused me. I'm sorry, just isn't enough."

Every head shot to the kitchen doorway where a very weak Bella was being supported by Alice and Coop. She spoke her words without moving her lips. She knew what they all wanted to know and simply pointed to her head. When that answer still wasn't enough Piper answered for her.

"Bella is telepathic, and can push her gift to make your mind believe that it heard the words, not just felt them. She has less control over who hears her when she speaks that way, that's why she rarely uses it."

Bella merely nodded, she locked eyes with Rosalie and the rest of the room faded away for the two of them.

"_I won't ask for your forgiveness, I don't deserve it. Just know that I killed the demons behind the whole scheme. They were destroyed in the most definitive way for demons, their powers lost, never returning to the demonic wasteland" _ Bella's voice was so laced with pain that Rosalie herself cracked when she responded.

_"How were you injured?" _mentally asked the still shaken Rosalie

_"I had been captured and tortured for days before I escaped to try and save you. I know firsthand what they did to you and then some. But in the end, all I think is that I deserved it, I deserve it all and more for failing the one person who was my sole responsibility."_

Hearing this snapped Rose out of her personal pitty party. In fact she snapped completely. "Don't you dare think that way. No one ever deserves that, ever." Yelled Rosalie. "And you did not fail me." Bella broke eye contact at that, how could she have not failed, Rose died. "Do you hear me, I failed YOU. I gave up my humanity by becoming this bitch. But I also gained my true soul mate, and like the spoiled brat I was raised to be I never saw all that I gained; while you lost more and more of yourself every year after that. You, with a soul in pieces and more guilt than the world itself, went on living and striving to be better. I failed you in not trying to better myself. You have nothing to be sorry for, but I will make you sorry if you ever hurt my little sister." Her threat at the end was tempered by the breathtaking smile that donned her face. No one had ever seen her smile like that, it was a smile that could light up the world and the joy that emitted from her was felt by all for miles around.

Coop felt the energy before the others saw it. But even with the fore warning he had, the sight of the silvery aura with the wispy ribbons of the darkest blood red, he had ever seen, surrounding the pair left him in awe. In all his quite substantial years he had never witnessed such a deep red color surrounding a pair. He was puzzled by it for but a moment, then he recalled a memory from one of his predecessors. The cupid this memory came from was one of Aphrodite's favorites and as such he was given knowledge that no other cupid had ever been granted; the deeper the red the more eternal the bond. It was said that when the red reached the color he had just seen, that the souls would be together forever, in this universe and every other. It was something every cupid longed to see and be part of, it was love in its purest form.

While Coop was lost in his epiphany the other's all gasped. Phoebe was the first to speak, "If what I'm seeing is correct Iz. You never failed; in fact it appears the prophecy was referring to this moment; not you saving Rosalie that night but you saving her from herself and the monster she would have eventually become." Rose had come to the same conclusion and simply nodded in agreement with Phoebe.

Bella couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing, this was all kinds of absurd. She didn't deserve any of this, but all it took was a glance at Alice and all that was forgotten. Even if she didn't deserve it, Alice did and she would do whatever it took to make Alice happy.

Alice's thinking was similar. She didn't care whether she deserved it or not but she knew Bella did and she would do whatever it took to convince Bella of that and make the rest of their infinite life happy.

Everyone was still somewhat baffled by the mist surrounding Bella and Alice. Everyone seemed to have one question or another ready to spring forth. But none of that matter, because not seconds after the mist appeared Bella and Alice's world faded to black and their consciousness was only that of each other.

All the other could do was watch as Bella and Alice quickly dissolved into nothingness.

_**Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think and check out my poll. Later Y'all**_


	15. Down the Rabbit Hole

Well after a really long wait here is the next chapter. I really have no excuse on why it took so long to write but it did. I hope you enjoy it and that I have not lost any readers due to my lack of speedy updates.

* * *

Alice was at a loss. She couldn't remember a time in which she ever felt like she did now, and it was so not in a good way. Her body didn't feel right and her head was pounding. The only thing that felt good right now was the weight on her body. Her soul instinctively knew that the person on top of her was her mate, her Bella. She wanted to roll them over and protect Bella incase whatever had just happened was still planning on causing them more harm. But try as she might she couldn't get her body to move, something was just not right and it was really starting to worry her.

Bella was in a little better shape than her Ali. She was used to headaches and could at least get her brain to function normally, well at least normal for her. Her body felt different but she was used to that, her body always felt different after she had a vamp episode, or at least that's what her sisters called it when she went completely ape shit and her more vampiric instincts took over. Because she was used to the feeling of a headache she was able to function through it, her mind was able to push the annoying pain to the back and focus on more important things.

The first thing Bella noticed was that the air felt wrong; when she reached for her magic it felt wrong as well. The energy here was all wrong, it was tainted. She had felt energy like this before, well similar to it at least. Also she noticed that her body felt bigger, her legs felt like they stretched on forever. And when she pushed with her arms to move off Ali she noticed that she was much stronger than she remembered her body being.

All these things were concerning to her but what got her to her feet that fastest was the noise she heard not ten feet from where she was. She bolted to her feet and took a defensive stance in front of her beloved, who was still lost to the world. Bella noticed they were in an alley. A familiar alley at that, it was right by the Bronze in good ole Sunny-D. All this information was pushed to the back along with her pain; the only thought on her mind right now was defending her helpless mate. Her eyes scanned the alley and immediately landed on the man who was casually leaning against a dumpster.

"I mean you and your mate no harm, Charmed One. I was sent by the PTB to help you, well not really help but to inform you of what has happened."

Bella felt the growl rise in her chest before it burst forth. She had never felt a rage like this, not in all her life or unlife as it was part of the time. This rage was all consuming and it was making it hard for her to focus. Just as she was about to lunge at the man Alice groaned as she tried to sit up.

"Persephone, tend to your mate. I need both of you able to comprehend this." Said the nameless man.

Not taking her eyes off the weird man, Bella lent down and helped her mate. "Ali, baby. Its okay, I know you probably have a bit of a headache. You'll be okay though; can you open your eyes for me? Please?"

Alice groaned again before she slowly opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of her mates chin. Bella wasn't looking at her, which bothered Alice for some reason. But then she noticed the man standing just a little ways away from them. He had an amused smile on his face as he looked upon Alice, which only made Bella growl all the more and move her body into his line of sight.

"I meant nothing by it young one. I just find it funny to see her so out of sorts." His choice of words were not the best and Bella responded by growling even more.

"Bella, babe, are you okay?" Alice was just noticing that Bella, her Bella looked different. She was taller and much more muscular, and her once waist length hair was cropped to just below her shoulders and much curlier than she could remember. Before she could speak up and ask Bella what was going on the unknown man started talking again.

"Now that you are both conscious I should introduce myself. I'm Whistler, the PTB sent me to explain what's going on." Bella knew about the PTB, they were involved with the slayers. "The Powers, all of them, well at least on our side, have met. The result of that meeting is your being here. The only way that they can think of to combat the rising evil through our dimension is for all of the Champions to be at full strength. For that to happen, they must all be with their mates."

Seeing the look of confusion on their faces he decided he needed to explain in more detail. "You and the other Hellions are Champions to not only one Power but all of them. You are the only ones that have even a chance of defeating what is to come. For that to happen all of you must be completely mated. Not only in your reality but in all of those that comprise our dimension."

This dimension/ reality shit always gave Bella a headache, at least this time she had one before it was ever brought into the conversation.

"So what, I'm supposed to play Molly Matchmaker for all my 'sisters' even though in this reality they're not even related to me, that is if I even exist in this reality." Alice was surprised by Bella's voice, it was rough but smooth as silk at the same time, to her it sounded like sex personified, in fact everything about Bella was sex personified.

"That my dear, is exactly what you are both here to do. Your souls are complete; yourselves in alternate realities, all but the one you come from have been together for many, many hundreds of years. They were just waiting on your reality to gets itself together. But I have to leave very soon, so I have a few more things to relay. Persephone, you are the Slayer that was called before Buffy. In this reality the PTB took a great liking to you, as such they helped you and your mate amend the Slayer line. Starting with you when any slayer reaches their twenty-second birthday the next in line is automatically called. The elder slayer will retain their powers along with a gift of never ageing. Its kinda the PTB retirement plan."

"Alice, you are the offspring of a souled Vampire and witch. The rest of your history here will be 'coming back to you' within the next few hours. Now I suggest you two get over to the Bronze, for things to go smoothly you must stop Faith for her accidental killing of a human."

"Well fuck me sideways, this is just wonderful." Bella was a bit surprised at her language but Alice's response stopped her from wondering on it anymore.

"I will gladly fuck you any way you want Izzy, just not in this nasty alley."

"Ummm, can we come back to this later? I want to get to the Bronze before Faith stakes the human, it nearly killer her last time and I don't want to give it the chance to try again."

Alice just nodded her head as Bella laced their fingers together. They both took off at their enhanced speeds to go the four blocks to the Bronze. They arrived just as the Scoobies were heading in with Faith in tow.

"Okay, Ali. Before we go in there, there are a few things I need to tell you." When Alice nodded her head and snuggled into Bella's side the taller brunet continued. "The vamps here are different than you're used to. Here they have no soul, they are demons. They can be killed with a stake through the heart, fire, beheading and direct sunlight. Holy water and crosses burn them and when they get angry or are about to feed their face changes into its demonic visage. Also, when we go in there, the slayers will immediately know that we are not completely human and will be somewhat aggressive towards us. Don't respond to threats and just continue normally. The short blonde is…."

"Babe relax." interrupted Alice, "I still have my visions, plus the memories are coming back. I know who Buffy, Xander, Willow, Oz and Anya are. Plus it seems the PTB gave me a little of your knowledge so that I am able to be of more help. I also have a bit of knowledge of how my powers work here. I am not completely defenseless. "

Bella looked into Alice's eyes and saw the truth shinning out of them. She leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips before leading them towards the doorman, who let Bella and Alice in with just a nod of his head.

Alice took the time to really look at Bella and was completely enamored with her changed body. Her mate now stood at nearly six feet. Her hair, while now much shorter was no less beautiful. It now held more curl and seemed to be a bit wilder than before. Her face looked nearly the same, just more mature, and her body while before was fantastic now had curves that would have made Rosalie jealous and legs that just went on forever.

Alice was also very aware of the clothes her mate was wearing, the brown leather pants seemed to be painted on and the cowboy boots just added to the affect. Her top, what little there was of it was a deep forest green leather. It was a short vest that ended two inches below her breasts. The low waist of her pants and the high cut of her vest gave Alice a delicious view of her mate's skin and the tattoos that adorned it. On each hip was a large phoenix facing toward her back. One was done in reds, oranges and yellows with the flames leaving a trail that formed a half circle around belly button. The other was done in greens, blues, and purples and instead of flames had trails of water that that formed the other half circle around her navel. While Alice was observing her mates inked hips she also noticed what looked to be tattooed wings on her shoulders. She couldn't wait to get those clothes of her delicious mate and get a good look at everything underneath.

Bella was just as captivated by Ali's body. Her once tiny mate was now just about at average height, nearly 5'4". Her hair was longer but still short, instead of it being just below her chin it now rested closer to her shoulder. The color was the most changed thing about her; it now was a dark deep red with blue and purple steaks and her golden eyes were now a swirling blue. Her once pale skin now had the sun kissed quality of someone who spent a lot of time outdoors in southern California. The clothes she wore were no less fashionable than her previous self. She was wearing a sparkling midnight blue halter top and a pair of tight whitewashed jeans.

It was taking everything in side of Bella not to press Alice up against the nearest wall and have her way with her. The memories that she was 'remembering' weren't making it any easier. She kept seeing flashes of Alice in the throes of passion, Alice in a tiny bikini, Alice biting her lip while staring at a canvas while covered in paint smears. All of these visions were making Bella very aware of the heat spreading from below her waist.

Bella knew exactly where the Scoobys were sitting; it's where they always sat. And if that wasn't enough the tingling in her head was a sure sign that the other slayers were in that direction. Bella knew that they needed to get at least Faith's attention, Buffy's as well would help. And being that Faith was still Faith whether it was this reality or her own, Bella knew the easiest way to get her attention was sex. Or really anything that even hinted towards sex.

So it was with a devious glint in her eye she asked, "Hey Ali. Wanna dance with me?"

As a response Alice dragged Bella out on the dance floor and started swaying to the heavy beat that was permeating the air. After a few second Bella joined her. She put her hand on Alice's hips and pulled their bodies as close together as possible.

They each lost themselves in the feel of the others body against theirs. Alice trailed her hands up and down Bella's exposed back and hips, sometimes gently dragging her nails along the skin. Bella for her part had one had playing with the hair at the nape of Alice's neck while the other had a possessive hold on a firm cheek.

When the beat changed, they allowed their movement to melt into a new rhythm. All that existed was the two of them. Alice shifted her head from where it had been resting on Bella's chest. She merely wanted to look into the face of her lover, but Bella had the same idea. Their eyes met and they moved into the kiss without any other thought.

It started off as a sweet and innocent kiss, but as Bella squeezed Alice's cheek harder and heard the moan leave her mate; all thoughts of innocent went out the window. She nipped at her mates bottom lip and slowly sucked it into her mouth.

Alice gasped as she felt Bella's tongue making love to her bottom lip. As her lips parted Bella dove into her mouth and fought for dominance with the tongue that resided there. Their battle of wills from one mouth to the other only ended when they had to break for air. As their mouth parted they became aware of their surroundings once more.

They were still moving to the beat of the music and staring into each other's eyes while taking huge gasps of air, when they heard the distinct cat calls and whistles that could only be coming from one person, Faith.

Bella reluctantly stopped dancing, but kept her arms around her mate. She knew that Alice was hers and that even thought Faith was acting like she was interested, it was just Faith being Faith. Besides once they got Tara in the picture Faith would never even think of looking at another woman, but until then, Bella had to fight everything in her not to snarl at her sister slayer.

Alice was a little lost as to why her mate's body was so tense, but when Bella put her arm around her shoulders and started moving them off the dance floor, she decided now was not the time to ask. She noticed that Bella was leading them over to the Scoobys, and as much as she wanted to get to know them she figured Bella should take the lead.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Next one should be up sooner rather than later. Later ya'll


	16. Not All is the Same

**I'm back...I know this update is long overdue and I apologize. I hope you will enjoy the next chapter and look forward to hearing what you think. **

*****Warning*** This chapter and many in the near future contain swearing and quite a bit of it.**

* * *

Faith had just sat down and was scanning the crowd for any vamps. She was itchin' for a fight and the restlessness was making her bitchier than usual. "Hey B, I gonna go dance for a bit." With that said Faith stood up with every intent to head out to the dance floor. But she hadn't made it two steps from where she was standing when her 'spidey' senses starting going crazy.

Buffy had bolted up next to her in the blink of an eye and they both scanned the club for whoever was making their senses go crazy. The others just stood staring at them, well except for Oz. His nose was telling him that whoever was setting off the Slayers senses were female and they were very powerful.

"What the fuck?" asked Faith as her eyes finally landed on the two that where making her head spin. The taller of the two had a body that was built for sin and when she saw the woman's face she couldn't doubt her beauty but for some reason she wasn't attracted to her… at all. She could appreciate the beauty but the woman didn't give her the low down tinglies that every other beautiful woman did. Now the shorter one, 'hot damn' she thought. 'That was a woman she could sink her teeth into.'

Before her thoughts could get away from her Buffy burst her lust filled bubble. "I think the shorter ones a vamp, but the big one I have no idea. It feels familiar, kinda like another slayer but I can't recall you or I dying recently. Can you?"

"Fuck no B. I think I would remember dying and we already know the Scoobys don't let that shit happen to you. So what's the play, you wanna lure 'em outta her then do some talking with our fists or what?"

Buffy tried to answer but the sight of the two unknown women grinding into each other on the dance floor had seemed to short circuit her brain. Her mouth just dropped open and then she sank back into her seat on the couch, Faith wasn't far behind her.

The rest of the group looked for whatever made the slayers dumbfounded. When they spotted the two women sharing a passionate kiss on the dance floor Xander immediately went into a mental melt down and his eyes glazed over and drool started to leak outta his mouth. Anya just watched on in seeming disinterest, she couldn't see the big deal about two women kissing. Oz ever the stoic male just raised an eyebrow then went back to staring off into space.

Willow couldn't decide if the sight was hot or repulsing. She was still staring, trying to make up her mind when the duo broke their lip lock and headed right towards them. "Umm guys, those makey out girls and heading this way."

This news seemed to snap Faith and very slowly Buffy out of their dazes. The slayers shared a quick look before stepping forward and taking up semi-defensive positions in front of their friends.

As the two unknown women came closer Faith and Buffy got more on edge. Their senses were spiking like crazy and they still couldn't get solid reads on either of the women. As such they dropped back onto their tried and true defense mechanisms. Faith put a leer on her face and was ready to hit on both of them. While Buffy set her jaw and was preparing a verbal barrage of Cordy quality insults.

As luck would have it neither one of them was able to speak as the taller one beat them to it. "Hey little sisters, Scoobs. Oz, you keeping it flea free? Anya, not in a vengeful mood I hope? Red, hows the nose twitchin' going? Boy toy attracted any new monsters lately? And I see we're Fang free tonight, didn't feel like dealing with tall dark and brooding? Oh well, him and I never did get along."

To say they were confused would be an understatement. Buffy and Faith, still on the defensive were able to recover first, but even that didn't save them, because the still unknown woman starting talking again.

"B, put the bitchy cheerleader away, it's not necessary. And I swear to the goddess Faith if you hit on my woman I'll beat your ass and we both know you're not attracted to me so don't even try to fake it. It'll make us both feel sick, dirty and in need of a very hot shower with lots of bleach."

It was at this point that Alice had to step in. Bella was doing just fine but her constant neglect of introducing them had finally snapped Alice's last nerve.

"Damnit babe, before you knocked them all on their asses with all the information you know about them you could have at least introduced us. Then maybe when they want to scream and yell they can at least use our names instead of 'bitch' or whatnot."

Bella couldn't help to look sheepish and ashamed. "Sorry hon, I got carried away." She then turned her pouting face to look at her mate; her lower lip sticking out just enough to get Alice's attention.

"You best put that away right now. We have a lot of talking to do tonight and those lips of your will only distract me. I'll make it up to you later, now behave."

"Yes ma'am." Said the smirking Bella as her eyes lit up with all the possibilities of what 'Alice making it up to her' could mean. She wanted to be touching more of Alice so she changed their positions around a bit, instead of Alice standing at her side she moved her so she was standing directly in front of her. She wrapped her arms around her waist and snuck her one hand under the hem of Alice's shirt, the skin to skin contact had them both feeling more at ease.

Alice for her part acted like this was a normal occurrence for them. She placed both of her arms across her own waist over the top of Bella's. "Good, now back to my manners and the matter at hand. Hi everyone, I'm Alice Brandon and this is my m… girlfriend Isabella Swan. It's a pleasure to finally meet all of you."

Her greeting was met with dumbfounded looks. All the Scoobies were thinking along the same lines. 'What does she mean finally meet us?' Bella saw the looks for what they were.

"Ali babe, I know you're excited but that little comment right there just threw them all for a bit of a loop."

"Sorry, it's just that they won't stop. I've never had them play from the past before and right now it's like five screens on fast forward all at once." Said Alice as she pointed to her head and her eyes became unfocused.

"I know babe, it's a little odd. Just relax and let them happen. If you try to fight them your headache'll come back and probably be worse…" Bella's words of comfort were cut short as her senses drew her attention from those in front of her.

"Shit piss damn fuck! There were only three last time. This is going to be a little tricky… unless I get to them before they get here."

"Babe," said Alice as she grabbed Bella's face to get her attention, "you're going to have to lead them to Restfield, I think I can make them think you're just a potential. The lure of you will pull them away from the mass feeding here."

"Is that the only way?" asked the senior slayer as she gently rubbed Alice's temples.

"Yeah, unless you want to draw snake boys attention; which will set those events into motion much quicker than we're ready for."

"Okay lets go, and babe remind me if I ever get my hands on Whistler to rough him up a bit for withholding information." The smile that coved Bella's face could not be called anything but feral.

"Oh no, I get dibs on him first. Laughing at me when I'm all outta sorts; I'll kick his ass six ways to Sunday. See how he handles a headache when he can't remember ever having on before." Alice's grin promised nothing but pain to Whistler.

"Babe, remember revenge isn't our shtick. We leave that up to D'Hoffrin. Now let's go, I want ta kick me some undead demon ass."

"Sure thing hot stuff, just give me a sec to work my mojo." Bella simply wrapped her arms back around Alice and addressed the Scoobies once again.

"Sorry about this, thought now would be the best time for introductions but apparently I was wrong. We should be back in about forty-five minutes. If ya'll aren't here, we'll just see ya tomorrow. How does 7am with G-man, in the library sound?"

"Bella dear, this isn't Clue. Now let's go. I want to see what they look like."

Arms still wrapped around each other the pair made their way out of the Bronze. Just before they got out of earshot for Buffy and Faith they heard Bella say, "Alice, you need to stay back and let me take care of this. I'm the stronger one here and until you get your powers under control I want you to be careful and just stay outta the fray. I can't lose you."

That last statement finally snapped the slayers out of their semi-coherent daze. "Did she say 'undead demon ass'?" asked Buffy.

"I think so; she also said something about Restfield. Maybe we should go see what's going on. Could be some slayage to be had."

"Read my mind on that. Maybe we can get some answers too."

"Hey Buffster, what's going on?" asked Xander. He was the one who asked by the rest were just as confused as he was, well except for maybe Oz. His werewolf senses told him pretty much all he needed to know.

"Not real sure yet Xander, but it would probably be best if you guys headed home. Faith and I have to patrol and by the looks of it won't be able to walk you guys home. Oz, can you give them all a ride please?"

"No problem, just you two be careful. Bella and Alice aren't quite what they seem and are a bit more powerful than you're used to." Oz didn't say anymore or even wait to hear what the slayers had to say. He hooked his arm around Willows waist and led the group to the exit and his van.

"What was that?"

"No idea B, but they got a bit of a head start on us. If we want to catch up and get in on any of the action we gotta take off now."

The pair left through the back door. Once they cleared the crowded streets of downtown they let their enhanced speed out and covered ground much more quickly.

"Any ideas on what were about to run in on B?"

"Not the foggiest, but whatever it is I'm pretty sure it's going to surprise us."

It was moments later that the pair vaulted over the Restfield Cemetery fence, and true to Buffy's words what they saw had them surprised, very surprised.

Alice had her back to a mausoleum and was doing she could to look inconspicuous while darting glances all around looking for more trouble. Bella was surrounded by about fifteen vamps, with about ten little piles of ash already littering the ground. She was fighting like neither girl had ever seen before. Her leg work reminded them both very much of how Faith fought but the control she used was more than even Buffy had. If you added the fluidity and grace with which she moved, her fighting looked more like a deadly dance than the brawl it really was.

"Ha, you little fuckers thought I was just a lowly potential; wanted to get your hands on the sweet blood that runs through my veins. That mistake will be one of your last." With that said Bella gripped the closest vamp by his head and gave it a quick twist and pull. He was ash anyone could blink.

"You'll pay for that slayer. I'll kill you then have some fun with that hot little morsel by the crypt, wonder if she likes blood play?" sneered what appeared to be the ringleader of the group.

His words seemed to flip a switch in Bella. She was no longer playing, her eyes changed from their normal green to green slits of a cat and her dance became even more deadly. It was seconds later that both Buffy and Faith felt the rage and heartbreaking fear pounding into them from Bella.

They had no clue how they knew it was coming from her, they just did. And as they realized what had caused the fear and rage their own switches seemed to flip. They felt their inner slayers take over, their senses became even more acute than normal, and they could feel the unbridled strength that was pure slayer become unleashed. Before they even consciously knew what was happening they were in the fray, staking vamps like never before. In a matter of seconds, all but the ringleader was nothing more than dust in the wind.

When Buffy and Faith went to advance on the soon to be dead again bastard Bella snapped her head at them and growled until they both backed off and went to stand by Alice.

"You think its okay to threaten my mate? You thought it would be easy to take down me, the longest living slayer of all time? You thought wrong you little piece of shit. I am more powerful than you could ever imagine and you threatening my soulmate, the other half of my soul; let the beast out of its cage."

Just like that Bella put her fist through the vamps chest and quickly pulled his heart out for him to see. "This is my favorite way to kill fuckers like you. You'll be gone in a few more seconds but till that time you get to watch me hold your heart and I get to see the fear in your eye's as you slowly turn to dust."

And true to Bella's words the vamp slowly start to dust, starting with his hands and feet and creeping all the way up his body, his head being the last to blow away with the wind.

"What the hell was that shit?" exclaimed Faith as Buffy just nodded her head in agreement of the question.

"That, dear sisters, is what happens to fuckers that even so much as think about messing with my mate." When she finished speaking Alice was already in her arms running her small hands all over her body looking for injuries.

"Are you hurt?"

"That first one had a knife and thought it'd be fun to slash and stick me with it, but nothing that won't be healed by tomorrow afternoon, besides that, probably a bruised rib and my busted up knuckles."

"Where did she stab you?"

"Uh, nowhere?"

"Bella…" was all Alice needed to say as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Damnit Ali, it's embarrassing. She got me as I flipped over her head, right into the left cheek."

"Is that why you missed that landing and ended up on your face?"

"Yeah, it surprised me and the shit hurts."

"Let me see it."

"Ali, you're not allowed to be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad?"

"ummmm…" was as far as Bella got as she turned around and Alice growled.

"She ruined my favorite pair of pants. I got you those on our first date… Oh my goddess, I'm going to kill that cuntpire. These had sentimental value, plus you looked fucking hot in these."

"Ali baby, can you please stop doing that. You know what slaying does to me when I let go like that and you running your hands all over my ass doesn't help; besides the fact that it hurts like a bitch when my ass clenches."

"I'm sorry Bella. Let's get home and I'll kiss it all better."

"Not helping with the double H's Ali. Can we change the subject? No wait I'm not asking, we need to change the subject before we give my sisters over there a show they shouldn't see."

Faith couldn't hold it in anymore. Bella went from being one scary ass bitch to totally whipped and hysterical the next, the laugh that erupted from her startled both Buffy and Alice but not Bella. She had been waiting for it from the moment she said she got stabbed in the ass. It was one of the reasons she was reluctant to tell Alice where she was hurt.

"Thanks for that Faith, I know my predicament is funny but could we please get headed to our place. I want to get cleaned up and feed the monster growing in my belly. And I'm sure in a few minutes it'll hit the two of you just the same."

Not a moment later Buffy and Faith's stomachs gave answering growls. "Let's go home, so you three can get cleaned up and I'll see what food I can get together."

"Wait, I want a few answers before we go anywhere with you two." Demanded Buffy.

"Damnit Buffy, why do you always have to be so difficult? Can we at least walk out of the cemetery as you grill us for answers?"

"Yeah, I guess that's fine. First, why do you keep referring to us as 'sister'?"

"Ummm Buffy, if you haven't figured it out yet I'm a slayer as well. You know, we're 'sister' slayers?"

"How can you be a slayer, neither of us have died for you to be called."

"Buffy, I'm older than both of you, not only in age but also years as a slayer. In fact I was the slayer right before you."

"You died?" asked Faith, for some reason the thought of Bella dead set wrong with her. It made her chest hurt.

"No, I didn't die. But yes Buffy was called just the same. I can't answer the how right now. Give it a few weeks and I should be able to. Just know that it's a good thing. There is nothing bad about why Buffy was called."

"Okay? How do you know us?"

"Right to the quick of things. I've lived here since I was called nine years ago. Graduated from Sunnyhell High and UC Sunnydale. I've known about you since the week you showed up and all the personal info I have came from watching you and a little pixie that has a nifty little gift called premonitions."

B y now they had made it out of the cemetery and were walking towards downtown. Faith seized the opportunity the lull in conversation provided to ask her own question. "What was all that back there; I never knew we were able to fight that way? Hell, it was like watching a slayer on roids."

"Roids and a ton of experience. But yeah that's kinda what it is." Seeing the incredulous looks Faith and Buffy were giving her, she explained. "I don't take steroids. I found my soulmate, the one person in the entire world that my slayer half and human half agreed on. Because of that there is no division between the two and I am able to accesses my full range of powers, not just the ones tempered by the human half. But besides the whole mystic mumbo jumbo, I am older. I have matured into my power and have the experience under my belt to use it all."

Alice had stayed quiet the whole way out of the cemetery and through downtown Sunnydale, but as they approached their home she decided it was time to break her silence. "That's enough questions for now, anymore will have to wait till later. We're almost to our place. We have three showers, so you all can get cleaned up at the same time. I'll set clothes out for everyone and get the food heated up."

"You really don't have to feed us, and we can go home and shower just fine." Insisted Buffy.

"Oh no, I know how you guys get. Bella and I have been together six years, I know that the longer you wait to eat the hungrier you get, plus it's not a big deal. We have to space, extra clothes and enough food. So stop arguing and just do what I say. You'll like it, I promise."

Buffy and Faith were quite taken back by Alice's sudden show of force, they had assumed she was more reserved.

"Ali, rein it in a bit. You're scaring the baby slayers. They're not used to your special brand of love yet or how you are always right. And yes you two are coming in, Buffy you can use the shower just inside the back entrance, Alice will send clothes down for you in the dumbwaiter; when you get down just come on the stairs."

As she spoke Bella turned down an alley and walked up to a large steel door. She unlocked the door and then input a code on the keypad next to it. Grabbing the handle she opened the obviously heavy door just as a set of metal bars sunk into the floor.

"Just safety precautions against demons that don't need an invitation to come in. Buff that's you right through that door there, towels are hanging up and use whatever you want. Faith, follow us up; you're in the guest bath."

Upon reaching the top of the stairs Bella pointed Faith to the right door and told her to use whatever she wanted. Once Faith had closed the door, Bella and Alice walked through the kitchen and to the master bedroom.

"Well tonight sure was fun." Said Bella, the sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Its obvious things are a little different here. Just relax; you're not here alone this time." As Alice finished speaking she walked up to Bella and gave her a steamy kiss.

"Grrrrrrrr!" growled Bella, "Ali, you're not making this any easier on me. Can you go heat up the food while I get cleaned up? You staying to help will just make it worse."

"Never let me have any fun." Pouted Alice.

"I will let you have all kinds of fun later, just please give me a few minutes to clean up and get my hormones under control."

"Fine, but only because I love you." Alice skipped out of the room after sharing one more kiss.

"Ali, where's the…?"

"Top of the medicine cabinet, right next to your pain killers."

Once Bella was in the shower Alice ran back into their room and grabbed clothes for the other two slayers; going to her side of the closet for Buffy and Bella's side for Faith. She then flitted to the dumbwaiter to lower Buffy's clothes, on her way back to the kitchen she cracked the guest bathroom door and deposited Faith's just inside.

Returning to the kitchen Alice checked the lasagna and saw it had about twelve minutes left till it was done reheating. She pulled four loaves of Bella's homemade garlic bread from the freezer and prepped them for the oven. Just as she was getting the salad fixings from the fridge, Alice heard feet on the stairs and the guest bathroom door open.

"You guys can come on out, you don't need to hide in the shadows. I don't bite."

"That's a lie if I ever heard one." Shouted Bella from the master bathroom.

"She heard that?" asked Buffy as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, her hearing is twice if not three times stronger than yours. Usually she doesn't respond to things she hears outside of slightly enhanced 'human' range, but every once in awhile she can be a real pain in the ass with it."

"Yeah I bet." Said Faith, then she took a huge breath in through her nose. "What's that smell?"

"That would be Bella's lasagna. It's just about done heating up, we're also gonna have garlic bread and salad as well."

"Sounds and smells delicious; do you need any help?"

Buffy was shocked by the words coming out of Faith's mouth as well as her lack of attitude. Faith was actually being nice, and offering to help. And if Buffy's eyes weren't playing tricks on her Faith was actually smiling, not a leer or a smirk but a full on smile of happiness.

"Nope, no help needed. Bella pretty much sets this stuff up so it's full proof for me. I would be helpless in the kitchen without her. Now what can I get you ladies to drink, we have milk, water, apple juice, pink lemonade, sweet tea, and a can or two of soda here somewhere."

"Water for me." Said a still slightly baffled Buffy.

"When you say sweet tea, do you mean the powdered stuff or the real southern stuff?" asked Faith.

"It's the real stuff Faith; we wouldn't have it any other way here." Said Bella as she walked in the kitchen with her hair still wet and only wearing a pair of athletic shorts and a sports bra.

Buffy did a double take as her libido did something it never had done before, stood up and took notice of another woman. Faith for her part was interested in the tattoos and not much else. She was not used to her own libido not responding but took it in stride. Since she met Bella, her entire world seemed to shift, and the more she thought about it the more she was okay with it.

"I'll take some of that then, haven't had a good sweet tea in ages."

"Babe, why don't you sit down and I'll finish getting everything together. I know you want to talk with them." Said Bella as she winked at her mate and went about getting the rest of their late dinner ready.

* * *

**This is a bit of a teaser for things to come. I know I have ventured from canon her in terms of BtVS and that was intended. Also, Bella and Ali will be traveling to a few different realities in upcoming chapters, some of them have been hinted at by who her sisters are. But there will be one surprise reality that I hope will be enjoyed just as much. Don't expect them to be leaving good ole Sunnyhell anytime soon, they have a lot of work to do. I plan on them spending about a year in each reality. If you have any questions feel free to ask them but I can't promise that my answer will be strait forward, I like to keep things cryptic and make ya'll think. **

**The next chapter should be up much sooner than this one. I hope to get back to posting regularly, but I can make no promises as of yet. Leave a review and tell me what you think. I look forward to hearing from all of you. Till next time ya'll.**


	17. Food for Thought

_**As promised here is the next chapter, before the end of March. I hope ya'll enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Grabbing four glasses from the cupboard Bella set them down and filled them with ice, before grabbing the pitchers of water, pink lemonade and sweet tea from the fridge.

"I'm just gonna leave these out, no since putting them away when we'll just have to get them out every few minutes."

Before Bella could turn back around to grab the salad fixings Alice pinned her with a glare. "Did you stitch yourself up?"

"Ummmmmm….." say Bella as she tried to avoid Alice's eyes.

"You're gonna get it either way, so just fess up." was Alice's response as she stared at her mate.

"No?" responded Bella, only it sounded more like a question.

"That was the better of the two answers. Don't move till I get it fixed up." With that Ali took off toward the master bedroom.

Faith was snickering at the table, fighting with everything in her to not let the sweet tea come out her nose.

"Laugh it up sis, just you wait. You'll get yours and even more." Growled Bella, following it up by sticking her tongue out.

Faith froze for a second after Bella's words. She had never considered it before, but now as she thought about it, she would give anything to have the love that was so obvious between Bella and Alice. She was thinking so hard on this possibility that she allowed her shields to drop just enough for Bella to see the thoughts play out through the dark slayers expressive eyes.

"Faith…?" said Bella to get her sister's attention. "You will ya know, for each slayer there is another half. Just let it happen and don't fight it when it does. I promise I will do everything in my power to help you find them, just don't dwell on it. I promise, everything will be okay." During the entire time she spoke Bella never broke eye contact with Faith. She wanted to convey with not only her words, that what she was saying was the truth. And Faith after a slight internal battle that really was more of a massacre, believed her. Every word Bella said, Faith believed. And even though it scared her, she knew deep down it was right, it just felt right to trust Bella and Alice. It felt right on a level so much deeper than she had ever felt anything before.

So with a nod of her head and a slight smile Faith let it go. She didn't have to argue, or blow off what Bella said. She didn't have to fight this older slayer; all she had to do was be herself around her. There was no need for any of the shit she pulled with others that she didn't trust.

Buffy just sat there in stunned silence, who was this person sitting there in Faith's body, because it sure as hell wasn't the Faith she knew, it didn't seem like Faith at all. But as she thought about it, maybe she didn't know the real Faith; maybe she didn't know a lot of things. She sure as hell didn't know what was up with her reaction to Bella.

Just then Alice came bounding back into the room with a suture kit in hand. "Assume the position love." Commanded a grinning Alice.

Bella couldn't help the whimper that escaped her. Alice was toying with her over-active libido and she knew it. Maybe if she didn't squirm or complain Alice wouldn't torture her too bad. Bella almost snorted at that thought, Alice was an evil, evil vixen. There was no way Bella was getting out of this without a least a little bit of teasing torture from her mate.

"Bend over and rest your forearms on the table, I don't want to give these two a free show of your commando going ass."

"Yeah, thanks for that babe. You're always looking out for my best interests." Said Bella sarcastically as she bent over onto the table.

"Not your best interests hon, your best assets. I can't be sharing your assets with anyone." Was Alice's witty comeback as she sat down in her vacated chair and rolled up Bella's shorts to expose the puncture wound.

"Can you feel the love here guys?" remarked Bella to a ginning Faith and Buffy. As soon as the words left her mouth Ali let her hands trail from inspecting the wound to lightly caress Bella's damp inner thighs.

Bella bit back her moan; the only reaction you could see was the gritting of her teeth. Faith and Buffy had to laugh at the predicament of the older slayer.

"I can certainly feel the love, love." Commented Alice so softly that only Bella could hear.

"Ali." Whinned Bella, "Please, just stitch it up quick, I'm dying here."

With those words Alice quickly and efficiently put four small, tight sutures in her lover's posterior. "There all done." said Alice as she placed a kick kiss over her handy work.

As thanks Bella turned around and gave her a passionate kiss that only ended because Faith cleared her throat. "Thanks Ali." Purred Bella as she pulled away and gave her lover a smirk full of sin.

"My pleasure babe, now why don't you finish with the dinner stuff, while I interrogate… I mean talk with Buffy and Faith."

Bella turned back to the fridge and pulled out the salad fixings, then pulled the lasagna from the oven and placed the garlic bread back in.

"So," said Alice as she took a sip of her pink lemonade, "What is it you guys wanted to talk about?"

Faith and Buffy shared a look, that pretty much said 'You go first' neither one wanted to piss off either of these women. Finally after what seemed to be ages of silence Faith spoke up, "What was that shit that happened back in the cemetery? I've never felt anything like that before, all that pain, then the rage. I mean I know I have my own anger problems but that shit puts my hot head to shame."

Alice didn't respond she just turned to Bella with a look of pure devotion on her face. Feeling her mate watching her Bella turned to face the others, but her eyes locked on Ali. "Sorry about that guys, I haven't had to block my more baser emotions in the past because we had never met face to face to solidify our slayer bonds and I forgot to do it then. That was me flipping the fuck out at the threat that was made to my mate. It's not something I take lightly and with my slayer and I as one, it's like taunting a cornered beast. You guys were feeling the echoes through our slayer bond. It's like a safety precaution, a slayers mate is connected to the slayer line, anytime she is in danger I know and by extension you will know as well. For you it will feel like a slight pull towards wherever she is, for me it's a screaming homing beacon that pretty much takes over all functions until she is safe again."

"What do you mean she's connected to the slayer line?" questioned a very confused Buffy.

"Her soul and mine are one now. If she dies I die and vice versa. The slayer line tries to protect its own. It's not very common that it can, but it still tries. Usually it does this by 'pulling' potentials towards the current slayer, but that has been out of the question for the most part since the fucking council started screwing with the natural instincts of the slayer line."

Seeing the confused looks on Faith and Buffy's faces Alice explained more. "The council didn't like it when the Slayer had an active role in the lives of potentials, it formed bonds between the girls that the council didn't have control over. So because they're control freaks that have to keep the girls under their fucking thumbs, the pricks now don't let potentials and the slayer near each other. Fucking pisses me off, slayers use to live longer because they had on the job training as potentials. Plus, if you're the slayer and you have three well trained potentials out there patrolling with you your odds of someone getting a cheap shot and killing you go way down. I swear to the goddess if I ever get my hands on that sniveling ponce Travers I will teach him the error of his way and of the ways of those before him."

Buffy and Faith were once again left speechless by Alice, they had no idea how she changed gears so quickly, all they knew was that they never wanted to be on the receiving end of one of her negative mood swings.

Bella had been silently preparing the salad, letting her mate say her peace. Once she knew Alice was at least halfway through and on a breathing break she cut in. "Ali baby, it's gonna be okay. That's why we're here, now calm down and quite scaring the baby slayers, I don't want them getting all jumpy if your powers start to spike and mess with their spidey senses." The elder slayer ended her little speech by grinning at her mate and blowing her a kiss.

"I love you to Izzy. And sorry you guys had to hear all that, it's just one of those things that really pisses me off. Now that we are back on track, what else did you guys have questions about?"

"Umm, how come we have never seen you guys around before, if you have lived here as long as you say you have, shouldn't we have seen you out on patrol, or at least felt you along the bond?" ever though Buffy was confused about pretty much everything that was going on, she was still on her 'A' game when it came to asking the obvious questions.

"Well, when you first got in town I would patrol before you did to try and clear out the bigger groups, hoping that if you had lots of practice with less opponents you would get better and survive longer and for the most part it worked. Well until the night the master went after you. I had run into my own problems out past the college and was happy just to make it back alive. I felt it when you died though; let me tell you, that's something I never want to go through again."

They all could see the pain in Bella's eyes as she spoke about that night. Alice stood from her chair and wrapped her arms around her mate. She was glad Jasper wasn't around because if the pain shinning in Bella's aura was any indication Alice's blonde brother would be on the ground in the fetal position, crying like a bay.

Taking a deep breath Bella started speaking again. "I also felt when you we're brought back, that was something nice to feel. After that I tried to head the big ones off at the pass. 'Cheetos' got through when I was dealing with a problem in Cleveland and there was no way I could make it back in time, when I found out he was here. For the most part I stick to patrolling around the college and the warehouse district. I know neither of you feel safe, even with backup going there and the with the college you never feel the pull cause I take care of them before you get a chance too."

"What about the past few months? B and I have been hitting the campus about every fourth night…" Faith questioned.

Bella just had to smile; despite what Faith led everyone to believe she was really a very intelligent woman. "Alice and I had to head back to Cleveland; there were some big rumblings in the demon community about shit going down there even though it was summer. So we packed up and made it a mini vacation before I started work and Alice her last year of college."

"Willie!" shouted Buffy, "Why didn't Willie ever say anything about you, he knows pretty much everything that goes down here and he never said a word."

Alice and Bella shared a smirk at that. They never had to worry about Willie spilling the beans. "Well frankly, we're scarier that you are. No matter how much you threaten or actually do to him, he knows that if he ever told our secret it would be a hundred times worse. Plus, he actually kind of likes us, well if you put aside the whole being scared shitless of us. We never demolish his bar, in fact there has been a few times we've helped him rebuild after you two went on a rampage there."

"Huh?" was Buffy's intelligent response.

"To put it simply for the cave slayer over there…" Bella had to stop talking to let Alice get control of her giggles, once her mate had a semblance of control the elder slayer continued, "I am bigger and badder and he knows it. So do all the peaceful and passive demons in the area."

Seeing that her blonde compatriot was about to argue, Faith put her hand over Buffy's mouth. "B, just shut up. We both know it's true; Bella is one scary ass mother fucker when she wants to be, and whether you admit it or not it won't change the fact that she is."

Buffy couldn't decide if she wanted to glare at Faith or look at her in shock, the result was comical to see. One of Buffy's eyebrows shot up as the other scrunched down, while her eyes started to drift to the cross-eyed position. Before she could rip Faith's hand off her mouth, there were three simultaneous growls followed by the beeping of the oven timer.

"I think that was your stomachs telling you to shut it and eat. And since the food is all done why don't we just do that, okay?" Alice posed it as a question but all three slayers knew it for what it was; a command.

Bella shot up from her chair and grabbed the lasagna and put it on the table before quickly taking the garlic bread from the oven and cutting each load in fours. Faith, for her part refilled everyone's glasses while Buffy made room on the table for Bella to place everything. Alice was about to get up and grab the salad and dressings, but Faith beat her too it. The younger brunet slayer even got the different dressings out of the refrigerator.

With all the food on the table, Buffy was set to dig in, but Bella clearing her throat and Alice's glare stopped her. "I realize you guys probably aren't use to this, but in this house and pretty much every time we eat we give thanks before doing so and have a moment of silence for those we have lost."

Bella took that as her cue and grabbed Alice and Faith's hand while Alice grabbed Buffy's as well. The mated pair waited for Faith and Buffy to join hands before Bella spoke. "We give thanks for this meal to the goddess and the powers that be, without them we wouldn't be here. We also give a moment of silence to those that we have lost, especially the Watchers that trained us and kept us safe as well as the parents we lost, and those that we never got a chance to know."

"With this food we give thanks and vow to never forget those that we have lost." Finished Alice.

"So mote it be." Said Bella and Alice in unison, followed by Faith and Buffy mumbling the same.

Bella served Alice to make sure her mate got enough to eat, once she had filled Ali's plate she spoke, "Dig in guys, eat as much as you want." With those words it was like unleashing the dogs. Faith grabbed for the lasagna as Buffy piled her plate high with garlic bread, while Bella filled her bowl with salad. Like an orchestrated dance the three slayers switched what they had with that of another, never fumbling or even speaking.

Alice let the dance of food go, fighting back a laugh the whole time only letting a smirk show. Once the slayers had full plates they dug in, barely breathing between bites and the only sound being that of their groans of appreciation at the taste of the delicious food. The obscenely large amount of food was demolished in less than fifteen minutes.

"I think you all just set a world record, I have never seen that much food disappear so fast." Chuckled Alice.

Buffy blushed at the reference to her eating habits while Faith and Bella just gave Ali a proud grin. "I don't know Ali, I think I might have had more and eaten it faster after we ma…", the swift kick to her shin stopped Bella mid sentence and had her changing what she was going to say, "met, right after we met. I remember chasing you all around town and working up quite the appetite." The waggling of Bella's eyebrows had Ali blushing.

Faith knew where this conversation was going and was racking her brain for a way to get her and Buffy out of there fast. She could read the emotions on Bella's face better than anyone else before and she could tell that things were going to get steamy fast, whether she and Buffy were there or not. "So the food was great Izzy, and thanks for having us over Ali. B and I should probably hit the road; we got to get up for school tomorrow."

"Faith, they haven't answered most of my questions we're not going…" started Buffy before Faith cut her off.

"B, get your ass up and help me clear the table, then we are leaving." Faith had a growling quality to her voice that Buffy had never heard before. Sur she had heard the brunette pissed but this was something different, there was a commanding note to it that she didn't want to argue with.

The two younger slayers quickly cleared the table and were out the door faster than one would think possible, Bella and Alice were pretty much oblivious to what was going on around them. The mated pair were staring into each other's eyes and not moving a muscle. It was the slamming of the door that startled Bella out of her lust filled haze; she quickly looked around before locking her eyes back on Alice and pouncing on her sexy mate.

* * *

_**So there it is, I have the next chapter about half way done and hope to have it posted within a week but no promises. Let me know what ya think. Later ya'll.**_


	18. Morning After

**Here it is, with a few hours to spare on my self set deadline. I hope you all enjoy. I plan on the next chapter being an Author's Note filled with some background information covering a lot of the questions I have been getting. So yeah I'm done talking now... Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Even with her slayer healing and stamina, Bella was still exhausted and sore the next morning, but the elder slayer had a smile on her face and would gladly spend every day in her current condition, if every night could be as wonderful as the last.

After Faith had hastily pulled Buffy from their apartment Bella had hoisted Ali into the air and pressed her against the nearest wall, plundering her mouth and devouring her neck. The smaller woman's legs had wound their way wound Bella's waist, as the two explored each other's mouths in the kitchen, while their minds were assaulted with even more 'memories' of their pasts. By the time the mates had made it to their bed they were both crazed coils of arousal.

For nearly four hours the pair's lust ruled their actions. It wasn't until the early morning hours that their hot flaming passion for one another calmed into tender body worshipping love-making.

Alice had finally succumbed to exhaustion less than an hour ago, and since that time her mate had been silently watching her while gently trailing her fingers up and down her back. Bella was savoring every second of the five minutes she had left until the alarm clock sounded and she was forced to start getting ready for her first day of teaching.

"Bel-la", came the sleep thick voice of Alice.

"Its okay babe, go back to sleep, you still got a few hours till you have to be up."

Alice curled her still naked body around her mate before responding. "I know that…yawn…yawn… silly. Had a vision. Cordy's gonna cause trouble before school. She…yawn…starts going after Faith…yawn… after your sister watches a girl, who just happened to be Tara, jogging past the high school."

"Ali, I'll take care of it, you go back to sleep and make sure you grab some B-juice before you go to class today. I don't want ya trying to eat any of those silly mortals."

"Only wanna eat…yawn… you." Said Ali as she licked her lips then bit into Bella's neck, slowly pulling a few mouthfuls of blood from her gorgeous mate. Bella was a little surprised by the bite, but was even more turned on about how it made her feel. The bond it created resonated between the two and the pleasure bounced back and forth building with each encounter. Her mate had claimed her, again. And as opposed to her other two marks this one was visible to anyone who care to look.

"Urgh, babe. Are you even awake to know what you just did? I am so turned on right now, and its all your fault. I swear if I didn't love you so much I would hate you right now."

Taking a deep breath through her nose Alice moaned then giggled. "I love you slayer mine." Before promptly falling asleep.

Getting out of bed Bella mumbled quietly, "by the goddess Ali, I'd call you a tease but I'm still gonna be walking funny for a while from last night." The elder slayer couldn't help the smile that took over her face just thinking about it. Although her happy disposition didn't last long as the cold water hit her body.

Bella quickly went through her morning routine. After the nights activities she was famished and wanted to eat right away. After her obligatory cold shower and hair styling, she quickly donned her favorite strait leg charcoal dress pants, matching silk camisole and emerald green three quarter sleeve button up blouse. Making her way out of the master bedroom she quietly grabbed her heeled dress boots and made her way to the kitchen.

While she was doing her hair she decided on scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. The brunette quickly cracked and scrambled a dozen eggs before putting eight slices of bread in the toaster. Then making her way to the freezer she grabbed a zip-lock bag containing two pounds of pre-fried bacon that she poured onto a paper towel covered plate and popped in the microwave to re-heat. Quickly stirring the skillet full of eggs, Bella then reached into the refrigerator grabbing out a bad of shredded Monterey Cheddar and the butter with one hand and a half-gallon of milk with the other. Shutting the door the slayer hastily poured half the bag of cheese into her eggs before stirring, while simultaneously pulling all the toast from the toaster and grabbing a knife to butter it.

The whole 'breakfast cooking process' took just about ten minutes and with the slayer's extreme hunger, was gone in even less. Bella quickly loaded the dishwasher before returning to the master bath to brush her teeth. On her way through the bedroom Bella grabbed her bag and gave Ali a soft kiss goodbye on her forehead. "I love you my mate, have a good day."

After saying goodbye to her mate the tall brunette made her way out of their apartment and down garage. She grabbed black, blue and green leather jacket of its hook and snagged her helmet from the shelf. She easily donned her 'safety' gear and slung her messenger bag over her shoulders and across her back, before hopping on her Harley, custom black Nightster with green and blue accents. She punched in the code for the garage door to open and pulled out onto Sunnydale's main street. It was only a couple blocks to the Espresso Pump, but Sunnydale High was on the other side of town and she didn't feel that her legs could handle walking funny for that long of a distance.

Bella quickly ordered two dark chocolate mochas with double espresso shots and two dozen donuts. She carefully set the two cups of steaming hot caffeine goodness into their custom holders and stowed the donuts on her luggage rack before once again putting on her helmet and peeling off towards SunnyHell High.

* * *

Faith was groggy as she rolled outta bed; last night had been interesting to say the least. She had never once felt so comfortable in her own skin. She felt at ease and almost at… peace with Bella and Alice. And she wanted to spend more time with them; she liked their easy going personalities and even their dynamic as a couple was fun to see. It was obvious how much they loved each other, but they still picked on each other and had fun. It was refreshing to the dark slayer to see a healthy loving relationship like theirs.

And then the hormones the two were throwing off right before she pulled B outta there would have had a celibate questioning their convictions. Faith had thought about going to the Bronze and picking up some random person to meet her needs, but even as she thought about it she knew that those days were over for her. Something about seeing Bella and Alice together had pretty much cured the original 'Want, Take, Have' girl of her carnal gallivanting. So the dark slayer had headed to her shitty hotel room and jumped in the dingy shower with the water turned to its farthest cold setting.

The sexual frustration had quickly left her body, replaced with the cold shivers the water induced. That had been about eight hours ago and now Faith was wondering how she had sleep so long. No wonder she felt groggy, she realized. She had been in a dead sleep for nearly four times as long as she had in nearly ten months. The sensation was something new to her, and while a little disconcerting it was no less welcome. She felt better than she had in a long time and she knew it wasn't just because of the sleep. Something in her had changed last night; she wasn't sure exactly what it was but she was no less happy at its results.

Finally rolling out of the lumpy bed, Faith threw on one of her two pairs of jeans and a clean white tank top, before heading into the bathroom to take care of her morning necessities. The dark slayer quickly scrubbed her face with the bar soap that she had picked up from the dollar store. Her toothbrush had long since lived past its prime and she thought good toothpaste and her finger were serve her better than a toothbrush and just water.

She then quickly tied up her battered combat boots and slipped on her leather jacket that she rescued from a dumpster. Having finished getting dressed she grabbed her notebook and pen and took off on foot for school with a surprised bounce in her step. Faith was actually somewhat happy. It wasn't a first for her, but it was a welcome feeling after so many months without it.

Faith caught up with the Scoobs not far from Revello, the group had a meeting with Giles at seven and hopefully Bella would be there to answer more of their questions. After a few steps Faith couldn't take the silence anymore. "Mornin' guys, how you been?"

The other three were surprised to hear her speak. Faith was usually silent in the morning; typically not even awake till after third period and that was only because she had been sleeping for the past three hours.

"Okay, so obviously ya'll aren't havin' the best mornin' I'll just keep my trap shut then."

"No, no its okay. And our morning hasn't been bad; we just aren't use to hearing you talk before ten." Said Buffy, having recovered from her momentary bafflement.

"What, I ain't allowed to be havin' a good day? I always gotta be the bitch?" questioned Faith with a smile on her face.

"No?" answered Buffy in a questioning tone.

"Chill guys, I ain't gonna flip my shit."

"Are you okay?" asked the still baffled Xander.

"Hells yeah I am boy toy. I'm five by five."

By now they were in sight of the school. Faith and Buffy could feel the tingling in their heads that they now associated with Bella. Seconds after the sensation hit them they heard the rumble of a bike coming down the road. As it passed them the rider waved before pulling into the parking lot.

"Who in the frilly heck was that?" asked Willow.

"That's Bella." Answered Faith, with Buffy just nodding her head in agreement.

"How do you know that?" asked the skeptical redhead.

When all the two slayers did was point to their heads, Xander and Willow just gave them confused looks in way of a question.

"It's a slayer thing." Said Buffy in way of an answer.

* * *

Bella saw her sister and the Scoobs just before she pulled into the parking lot and knew she was in for an interesting morning if the looks on their faces were anything to go by. The elder slayer took her time getting off the bike. She was going to the library with them anyways so she waited for Faith and the three musketeers to join her.

The first thing she did when Faith was within distance was hand her the mocha she got for her. The dark slayer for her part just quirked an eyebrow at Bella before taking a sip of her drink and moaning as the flavor of dark chocolate and coffee hit her tongue.

"Damn that's good. Better than what I usually get, how did you know I would like it?"

Bella just shrugged her shoulders as she then handed a box of donuts to both Xander and Buffy. She had just seen Cordelia's car pull into the parking lot and wanted to wait as long as possible before revealing who she was to the 'princess' of Sunnydale.

Faith for her part was just savoring her coffee and staring off into space, or she was until she felt a pull in her head. It was unlike anything she had felt before and she immediately looked up to find the source. Her eyes were greeted with the sight of a curvy blonde jogging down the sidewalk, across the street from the school. Even from this distance she was the most attractive woman Faith had ever seen. The dark slayer had always known her preferences had leaned toward the fairer sex but guys were easier to find and there was little if no emotional attachment for her to deal with, plus she didn't feel bad about kicking their ass's outta, where ever she was staying at any time of the night.

This blonde was setting off every one of her senses, not just on a hormonal level but also on a slayer level as well. She was completely captivated by the blonde and continued to watch her retreating form. She would have probably watched her till she was out of sight but the snarky voice of Cordelia, broke her out of her blonde beauty haze.

"Oh look, if it isn't the reject squad." Cordelia's words were met with silence on the part of the Scoobies.

"Freak, were you just staring at the girl jogging? What are you gay? No wait don't answer that. You probably are a fag; it would fit right in with your deviant ways."

Faith was getting fed up with the shit Cordelia and her Cordettes put them through. Before she could light into the head cheer bitch, she started bitching again.

"And what's this, you got a new loser freak to add to your already fucked up little group. And based on the fact that they still have their helmet on they must be a total mess."

Bella had been patiently or more like not so patiently bidding her time till she removed her helmet and lit into the cheer captain. That time had come. Removing her helmet with a flourish and flipping her hair over her shoulder, Bella leveled her best glare on the younger girl.

"I see you woke up with your bitch switch already flipped. I hope you get it into the off position before too much longer. I would hate to have to put you in your place. Come on guys, I believe we have a meeting with Giles to get to."

As the group turned and walked away from the enraged cheerleader the slayers heard her say, "She has no idea who she messing with. I'm going to make her life hell." Bella couldn't help the dark laugh that escaped her at those words. "Been there, done that, got the scars to prove it." She mumbled before holding the door open for the others to precede her into the school.

* * *

**So thats it for this chapter, I know its not one of my longest but its out there. Let me know what you think. Later ya'll**


	19. First Day of School

The group made their way to the library in near silence. Faith was trying to get the nausea to go away after Bella's revelation about going to hell and having the scars to prove it. The thought alone was making her skin crawl. Xander for his part was too busy staring at the hotness that was Bella to really comprehend what was going on around him, while Willow was feeling a little smug that someone put Cordelia in her place.

Buffy was the only one having coherent thoughts, well as coherent as a slayer can get for the butt crack of dawn with no sugar in her system. The donuts she was holding were going to be demolished as soon as she could get the lid off. Her enhanced sense of smell was telling her that the box contained nothing but their favorites and she was excited to dig in.

As they approached the library doors Bella let out an intricate whistle and then yelled out, "Ripper", to the surprise of everyone around her.

The crashing of books and the crack and tinkle of a breaking tea cup were followed by a barrage of curse words that the Scoobs had never heard Giles use before. After a few seconds, the sound of more falling books and an emphatic "Bloody Hell", Giles finally stumbled his way out of his office. He had his eyes wide and was searching the room for whoever had whistled at him.

He had not heard that particular call in over nine years and was curious as to who had produced it. The woman who had originated that particular call was dead; she was killed by a demon while her slayer fought to save her. Thinking about the deceased watcher made him think about her slayer. He had only met the young woman twice but from those two meetings he knew she was very talented. His eyes got glossy thinking about her death, no one knew how it had happened but one day she was there and the next Buffy had been called. The unknown deaths were always the hardest on watchers, even if it wasn't their own charge that was killed. Regardless of how the watcher council acted, a large portion of watchers were utterly devoted to their charge. They never wanted to imagine what it would be like to suddenly lose someone you had spent so much time with and invested so much emotionally; to not know how they died or even where to find their body. The thought of that happening to Buffy or even Faith, sent a chill down the librarians spine.

Bella could see every emotion and thought passing over Giles' face. She could pretty much tell exactly where his mind was going from one second to the next. After she saw him visually shiver she decided to help him out a bit.

"Hello Mr. Giles, I bet you don't remember me, do you?" seeing the confusion on his face she continued. "Sandra introduced me to you when I was about fifteen. She called you Ripper and then scolded me when I did the same."

Giles was flabbergasted to say the least. This girl was supposed to be dead, dead dead. He had been their when her demise was discovered; it was the same night they sent Buffy's first watcher out to find her.

"You're dead." Said the tweed wearing watcher.

Bella put her hand up to her pulse point and waited a few seconds. "Nope, hearts still beating. I'm pretty sure I'm still breathing too. Faith, you getting any funky vibes off me?"

"Nope, nothing funky. Just really freakin strong. Besides that, it's all five by five." Faith ended her statement by taking a huge drink of her mocha and moaning in pleasure. "I swear Iz, this is the best shit ever. Thanks."

Giles was already a little baffled, now he was completely confused. His mind was spinning and the only thing he knew that would help him regain his focus was the methodical cleaning of his glasses that he was known for.

Bella, seeing what the watcher was about to do couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. The action was something so, well so Giles' that it always brought a smile to her face. "I know that it's a lot to take in," Bella said, "but be assured that I am alive and well. I ran into this group last night at the Bronze and thought that it would be a good idea for me to stop by and say hello. Maybe do a little explaining now and more tonight?"

Giles just stood there for a moment unsure of what to say, he was rarely left without words and it was bothering him immensely. Finally regaining a bit of his verbal skill, the librarian spoke, "I believe that would be for the best dear. I seem to be all out of sorts and any information you can share would be greatly appreciated."

"Okay, no problem. I'll just start from the beginning. My name is Isabella Swan. I was called at fifteen, but had been training with my watcher since about twelve. It was shortly after I was called that Sandra needed help researching a demon. Mr. Giles was the one sent to help."

Giles could just nod his head at this point; he remembered meeting Bella for the first time quite vividly. She had pounced on him from the top of a bookshelf and had almost punched his lights out before Sandra called her off. It had been his first introduction to a newly called slayer and was surprised at how jumpy she was.

"Yes, I remember that rather clearly." He said, "You scared me quite thoroughly with the flying leap."

Bella couldn't help the blush that crept up her cheeks at Giles' words. "I'm still sorry about that Mr. Giles, we weren't expecting anyone and you spooked me."

"It's quite alright Isabella."

The elder slayer just answered with a smile. "We don't have time for me to go into all the details, but to make a long, very long story short, the PTB gave me a rare gift. They gave me the gift of a working retirement."

"They can do that?" asked a baffled Faith.

"Yes, they can. But I don't want to get into all that now. There's too much other stuff going on. Plus school's about to start and I have a classroom to get set up."

"You're teaching here?"

"Yes sir. I'm the new English teacher; I also have two gym classes at the end of the day. But I really need to get going Mr. Giles. The principal said something about stopping in early today to see how I was doing. And knowing that little weasel it won't be to make sure I'm settling in okay, more like him coming to make sure I can actually teach."

Everyone just shared a look at that statement; the principal was a little rat of a man that caused endless problems for the scoobies.

"Well teach," said Faith, "what room ya supposed to be in. I'll go with ya and make sure you don't need any help."

"I'm in room sixteen, right next to my new teacher mentor, Ms. Jenny Calendar." As she said the computer teacher's name Bella cast her eyes to Giles before quickly changing her focus to Faith.

"You're Miss Swan?" questioned Willow.

"Sure am Red, now I really have to scoot. I'll catch ya'll later." With that Bella gave them all a quick wave before heading out the door with Faith hot on her heals.

Giles was the first to regain his bearings after Bella's sudden departure. "If Faith feeling alright?"

"We asked the same thing on the way in today G-man."

"Really Mr. Harris, I wish you would quit calling me that."

Buffy broke up the argument quickly by changing the subject back to Faith. "She's been like this since we talked with Bella and Alice last night."

"Whose Alice?" asked Giles.

"Bella's girlfriend." answered Willow

"More than that Wills, Bella referred to her as her mate, the other half of her soul." Clarified Buffy

Giles didn't the proverbial double take at hearing this news. "Are you absolutely sure that Bella called Alice her 'mate'."

"Yeah, they both said it, a couple of time in fact. Seeing the two of them together it's kinda hard to miss."

"Well that changes things then." Mumbles Giles

"Care to explain then cause I'm completely lost." Said Xander as he cleared the woman and woman haze from his mind.

"I'll do my best but the information I have on it is strictly hearsay, there has not been a documented case of a slayer with their soulmate for nearly eight hundred years, so just bear with me." When all the librarian got in way of response was three head nods he continued. "Faith and Buffy can attest the duality of their personalities since being called. The slayer is literally a separate part of them that they keep caged inside and only let out when fighting, but even then they still have a tight leash on it. The two halves, slayer and woman, are always at odds with each other and often disagree about many things. When a slayer meets their mate, the two halves agree that that person is it for them. Once they are mated the two halves merge and it is said that the slayer's abilities double if not triple in strength."

"Well, Bella's strength is way more than mine, and her sense of hearing makes me look deaf."

While the Scoobies discussed Bella in the library The senior slayer and Faith made their way to her classroom.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight before patrol. Maybe even come over after we get outta her for the day and train with me? Ali has to run the store for awhile and I get bored training by myself all the time."

"I don't want to impose on ya'lls time. I mean, I had to get B outta there pretty fast last night." Said Faith with a smirk.

"Thanks for that, if the look on her face was anything to go by she was pretty much stuck and not gonna move unless someone picked her up. And I'm sorry we got outta hand last night, we really wanted to talk with you guys but between the slaying, Ali being threatened and then her doing all the teasing I was barely holding on."

"I could tell. Is she always like that?"

"Who, Ali? No not always, she was just extra frisky last night. It happens from time to time."

"Not about that, is she always so…"

"Just say it Faith."

"I'm trying to use some tact here, I don't want to piss either of ya'll off. But is she always so hot and cold?"

"Well that's one way of putting it, I just call her moody. But no, she's not like that most of the time. We just hit on some sensitive subjects for her. And if you're talking about her being quiet one minute then bossy the next well that is pretty common. Her patience only lasts so long then after that she just grabs the bull by the horns and takes care of whatever it is that needs to get done."

"So what you're saying is that she wears the pants?"

"Nope, I do. She just buys them and picks out which pair I get to wear that day."

"You are so whipped." Quipped Faith

"And I love every minute of it. She could tell me to jump and I would say how high. But I know she would do the same for me."

Faith just stood there, waiting to hear more. She wouldn't admit it but she wanted to know everything she could about what having a mate was like. If she ever met hers she wanted to be sure that she knew what to look for.

"We're two parts of the same whole. I could never hurt her just like she could never hurt me, it would be worse than hurting ourselves. I do whatever I can to make her happy because her happiness means my happiness."

The look of longing that passed over Faith's face only gave confirmation for what Bella was already thinking. Faith was almost ready, her sister wanted to find her mate, her other half. She wanted her happily ever after, and the questions she was asking would ensure she didn't let it pass her by.

"I promise Faith, I'll help you find her." And then to lighten the suddenly way to serious mood, "And then you'll owe me big time." To show that she was joking Bella let a huge grin overtake her face.

"If you say so sis, I want to not believe you but deep down I feel the truth. I better get going. I can't be late on the first day. I'll see you second and fifth period."

"Catch ya later sis, have a good day." Bella gave Faith a soft smile as the younger slayer left the room and the ten minute bell rang.

As the bell sounded across town at Sunnydale High the radio began playing in Bella and Alice's apartment and the opening lyrics to 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' began pouring out of the small iPod alarm clock radio.

With decidedly less pep in her step than she had ever had before Alice slowly pulled herself out of bed and toward the bathroom. Her bladder was so full she felt like her eyes were swimming and if it hadn't of been for her 'memories' she would have had no clue what the most uncomfortable sensation was.

"By the goddess Bella, I can't even walk right. But damn if I'm going to complain. That was the best night of my life."

After relieving herself of the most uncomfortable sensation Alice flitted her way to the closet to pick out the perfect outfit for the day. Before she could even begin looking at the clothes she noticed a note hanging from her side of the closet.

Quickly pulling it down she savored the scent of Bella all over the paper before flipping it open and reading.

'_**Ali,**_

_**last night was the best of my life. But I just wanted to let you know that I wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with you this morning. Hell, I wanted to stay in bed with you all day. Just felling your naked body curled up in my arms, and the gentle rise and fall of your chest spread a feeling of such warmth through my body, I can't even describe it. I will be thinking of you all day.**_

_**All my heart and soul,**_

_**Isabella**_

_**P.S. If Faith picks on me for walking funny I'll make sure she knows it's entirely your fault.'**_

Alice couldn't help the huge grin that over took her face. Bella was everything she could have hoped for in a mate and more. With the smile still on her face Alice searched through her clothes for the perfect outfit. It only took her a matter of moments before she had it. Her Diesel flare leg, distressed denim jeans, stiletto four inch black boots and her shimmer teal button up with black pinstripe vest. Grabbing her clothes she headed toward the shower, flipping her iPod to a different playlist and turning up the volume before finally stepping under the spray of hot water.

Alice took her time in the shower, letting the hot water pound away the sore muscles in her neck and back, while thinking of a way she could see Bella today before school got out. As she was stepping out of the shower she decided on bringing Bella and the Scoobies lunch. She knew how much Bella hated the school food, and thought that the good food would be a peace offering after how Buffy and Faith had to leave last night.

Quickly drying and curling her hair before pinning a few pieces up; Alice then headed for the kitchen and the food her stomach was so desperately craving. Once again before she could even start looking for food she noticed a note taped to the fridge handle.

'_**The coffee in the pot is your **_**special **_**blend; I made it extra strong just for you. Please have a cup before you leave and fill your to-go-mug as well. If you don't think that's going to be enough there's a bag of O neg. already in the warmer in the training room. Have a good day babe, I love you.**_

_**All my heart and soul,**_

_**Isabella'**_

Alice quickly poured herself a cup of her special coffee and savored the first sip. She didn't have to have blood often due to her hybrid nature. But after everything that happened last night she was glad Bella had brewed her favorite beverage; it was French roast coffee with blood instead of cream or sugar. The dark color of the coffee masked the presence of blood from anyone who looked at it.

The witch/ vampire hybrid quickly downed her first cup before popping a bagel in the toaster and pouring another. As the bagel toasted she grabbed the cream cheese from the fridge and filled her travel mug with the rest of the pot.

After smearing the warm bagel with cream cheese she quickly rinsed out her mug and put the cream cheese away. On her way out the door she armed the security system and locked the door before making her way to the garage and her baby. It was a 2011 Chrysler 300, black on black with silver accents on the interior. It was outfitted with never flat tires and due to the nature of Bella's calling completely armor plated and supercharged.

The car was a fricken tank in hiding and Alice loved it. It reminded her of Bella, beautiful and reserved on the outside but the sheep's clothing held a beast that was near indestructible and teeming with power.

Hoping in, the car purred to life under her and she quickly made the three mile trip to school with no problems. She maneuvered the sleek black car into one the T.A. parking spots near the Art building and grab her portfolio case and art box before heading across campus to the Jefferson dorm building for the on campus Wicca group meeting.

It was a bunch of blessed-wanna-bes and had been since her first meeting freshman year but she knew Tara would be there and it would be her first and probably best opportunity to meet her. So she put on her best smile and sat down waiting for the talk of bake-sales and newsletters to begin.

The meeting did not disappoint. It was boring to the extreme and nothing to do with real actual magic was discussed. But Alice did get to meet Tara and the pair were not making their way back across campus to the art building where they both had their first class.

"I hate those damn meetings, they're nothing but a bunch of tree hugging wanna bes."

Tara quirked an eyebrow but didn't respond. She knew there was something different about Alice, she could feel the power the older woman possessed but she was leery about coming right out and saying she was a witch. It had literally been beaten into her from a fairly young age not to talk about her 'demon' ways.

"I mean, don't get me wrong; I love the environment as much as the next woman, but what about real spells. I go every year hoping to meet someone who has real magic flowing through their veins, I mean really this is the Hellmouth. The things that go bump in the night are very real…" Alice hoped that her little rant didn't scare the skittish younger Wiccan away.

Tara stopped at hearing Alice say this was the Hellmouth, that explained the weird energies that permeated nearly everything in and around town. "T-that explains a l-lot." Mumbled Tara.

"You're telling me." Replied a now shy acting Alice. "Please don't run screaming in the other direction. I didn't mean to blurt all that out. I got nervous and my mouth just wouldn't stop even though my brain was telling it to. I got so excited about maybe having someone to do spells with that my filter stopped working."

Tara felt the need to stop Alice before she apologized herself into the ground. The dark haired wiccan had been nothing but nice and Tara could tell that she was being truthful about her desire for someone to practice spells with and in truth that's what Tara was hoping to find as well.

"R-r-relax, I understand. When I g-g-get nervous my st-stutter gets worse."

"My girlfriend use to stutter when she was little, it was before I met her but it's not a big deal. Sometimes I talk so fast she puts her hand over my mouth and makes me count to ten before starting to speak again." Alice couldn't help but smile just thinking about Bella.

"G-girlfriend?" questioned Tara

"Yeah, her names Bella, she's a first year teacher of at Sunnydale High. Me being gay isn't a problem, is it?"

"I'd be kinda hypocritical if it w-was." Replied Tara with a smile on her face. She felt really comfortable around Alice.

"I thought my gaydar was going off but I didn't want to assume, it's been wrong once or twice before."

"Once or twice?" asked Tara with a small quirk of her lips.

"Okay, you got me. It was wrong once and only because the girl was in denial."

Tara couldn't help but laugh at the indignant look on her new friends face. It appeared Alice took it as a personal affront to be wrong and Tara found it quite funny. Before she could say anything though Alice's phone starting playing 'She's a Rebel' by Green Day.

The older wiccan's grin becomes a full blown smile upon hearing the ring. She quickly grabbed her phone and flipped it open.

"Hey babe."… "Yeah the meeting went fine, I might have even found someone to do spells with."… "Yes, I'll be careful, no she's not scary looking at all."… "I love you too babe." … "Oh wait, I was gonna buy lunch and bring it over for you and the gang." … "I know I don't have to, but I want to. I feel kinda bad for them having to leave like they did last night"… "Yeah, I know. I don't regret it either. So what do you want for lunch?" … "That does sound good, do you think twenty if enough or should I get twenty-five." … "Twenty-five it is then, I'll place the orders right before class starts so they'll be nice and hot when I pick them up and head over." … "That shouldn't be a problem, want me to take anything out of the freezer when I get home." … "Okay, I'll see what I can do. Have a good day Bella, I love you." … "Bye"

Tara waited patiently and tried not to eavesdrop on the one-sided conversation. But it was hard not to, especially when she not only heard but felt the happiness and love seeping from Alice as she spoke to Bella.

"Sorry about that Tara. Bella was calling to see how my day was going on her prep hour." Quickly checking her watch Alice added, "Come on, we better hurry up before we're both late for class. Fredricks is a great teacher but a real stickler for punctuality."

With that being said both girls started walking again, a little faster this time and made their way into the art building without another word spoken.


	20. Lunch

Bella's first two classes of the day had ended up going pretty well. She didn't only have Faith in second period but also Buffy and Xander. She was getting ready to go to lunch when she remembered the conversation she had with Alice during her third period prep.

"_**Hey babe."**_

"_Hi honey. Did the Wiccan meeting go okay? Did you get a chance to meet Tara?"_

"_**Yeah the meeting went fine, I might have even found someone to do spells with."**_

"_That's great Ali, is she with you right now? If so, please be careful, she's really shy, don't scare her away." _

"_**Yes, I'll be careful, no she's not scary looking at all."**_

"_Why would she be scary looking, wait, never mind? I love you Ali."_

"_**I love you too babe."**_

"_I guess I should let you get to class." _

"_**Oh wait, I was gonna buy lunch and bring it over for you and the gang."**_

"_You don't have to do that Ali."_

"_**I know I don't have to, but I want to. I feel kinda bad for them having to leave like they did last night"**_

"_I'm so glad they did though, and I don't regret any part of last night" _

"_**Yeah, I know. I don't regret it either. So what do you want for lunch?"**_

"_Philly cheese steaks from Rizzo's over on Jefferson sound really good?" _

"_**That does sound good, do you think twenty is enough or should I get twenty-five."**_

"_I'm feeling extra hungry today and Xander's gonna try and keep up with Faith, B and I so…"_

"_**Twenty-five it is then, I'll place the orders right before class starts so they'll be nice and hot when I pick**__**them up and head over."**_

"_Oh I almost forgot, I invited Faith over to train after school and then to stay for dinner after. Is that gonna be okay?" _

"_**That shouldn't be a problem, want me to take anything out of the freezer when I get home."**_

"_No, I was planning to make some stuffed burgers and fries. See if Tara wants to come check out the shop about three, maybe we can get them to meet and them both to stay for dinner." _

"_**Okay, I'll see what I can do. Have a good day Bella, I love you." **_

"_I love you too. Bye."_

"_**Bye"**_

Hopefully they could get the ball rolling with Faith and Tara. She knew that out of almost all her sisters this couple was the one most draw together instantly. All they had to do was reassure both of them when they had doubts.

Faith was going to worry about not being good enough for someone like Tara, the dark slayer felt she was damaged material due to the experiences of her youth. Tara felt the same way to an extent, but she at least grew up with the love of her mother. No, the big thing with Tara would be getting her confident in herself and the love Faith had for her as well as dispelling all her thought s of turning into a demon at twenty.

The more and more Bella thought about it, she knew that her other sisters would be harder. Helena and Barbara were possibly two of the most stubborn women in the entire world. With Marie and Jean, it was more about getting Marie's powers under control and making Jean see what was right in front of her. Emma and Shalimar would be a lot of work, depending on when in the timeline they showed up. If they showed up too early they would have to deal with Emma's trust issues; too late and they would have to find Emma. But even if they showed up at just the right time, Bella knew she would have to deal with her sister's feral nature. They had to deal with it the first time around and their little spats had ended in bloodshed more than once. It was hard for two ferals to live and work together unless a familial bond was established early. And getting Shalimar to see her as a sister would involve walking through fire and probably taking a bullet or two.

Bella was so lost in her thoughts that it was already ten minutes into her lunch break. She probably would have missed it completely if her phone didn't start playing 'Witchy Woman' by the Eagles. The elder slayer quickly answered it.

"Hey hon."

"**Where are you babe. Lunch started about ten minutes ago."**

"I was lost in my thoughts, I'll be right there. I'm leaving my classroom as we speak."

"**Okay, I'll see you when you get here. I have five pulled aside for you, but if you're going to want more I suggest you hurry. Faith is looking at them like a rabid dog, and Buffy want stopping sniffing the air."**

"Be there in a sec, I gotta see this." With that Bella hung up and left her classroom as fast as she dared. Her 'meeting' with the Principal that morning had gone better than she thought it would but she didn't want to piss him off too early. She was libel to get him mad enough when he found out who she had befriended.

Quickly walking through the halls she made it to the library just as Alice told Faith and Buffy to go ahead and eat. By the time she made it to the table they were all sitting at, the two younger slayers were already on their second sandwich and Xander was taking the last bite of his first.

"Save some for me you little piggies." Quipped Bella as she placed her hands on Alice's shoulders.

"Hi babe, I didn't want to torture them anymore with waiting." Greeted Alice as she turned her head and placed a kiss on Bella's right hand.

"Hi yourself hon." Replied Bella while leaning forward and placing a kiss on the crown of her mates head. "I'm glad you let them start eating, we both know how ornery hungry slayers can get; and as long as they don't eat mine it's five by five."

They all stopped at hearing Bella use Faith's term.

"Great, now there's two of them using it and we still don't know what it means." Grumbled Buffy.

Faith for her part just reached over and gave Bella a high five and said, "Wicked, now we can both harass them." Before turning and grabbing a third sub.

"I don't mean to interrupt Bella, but there is only about ten minutes left in lunch." Said Giles as he took a sip from his tea.

"Looks like I better get to work on eating then. Babe did you eat yet?" replied Bella as she sat down next to Alice and dug in.

"I have two more ordered that I'm picking up on my way back through. I'm hoping to get Tara to have lunch with me before my last class of the day."

Bella sent her mate a smile and wink as she continued to eat. The elder slayer had just taken her last bite when the end of lunch bell rang. Alice gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and walked out of the library with a little extra sway to her hips.

Swallowing Bella said, "She is such a damn tease and she knows it." Before grabbing her trash and throwing it away.


End file.
